When We First Met
by Morgan and Garcia Forever
Summary: Penelope's parents were killed in a Mob hit after her Step-Father refused to let the Mob Boss use her for her hacking skills, Penelope moved to Chicago to live with her Aunt who lives next door to The Morgan Family but everything get worse when the Mob Boss and his Goons find out where she is and come after her, finally Penelope her Aunt and the Morgan Family leave Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

When We First Met

Chapter 1

At 16 Penelope's mother and step-father were killed in a car accident and now here she was in a city she had never been to before as her Aunt Carmen pulled into the driveway of her house, Penelope got out of the car and sighed she didn't really want to have to move but she had no choice being that her Aunt was the only living relative that she had her step brothers had gone to live with their grandparents, Penelope was bought out of her reverie when she felt her Aunt Carmen wrap her arms around her and hugged her tight tears began rolling down Penelope's cheeks at the thought of never feeling the loving arms of her parents around her again.

Carmen kissed the top of Penelope's head before saying "I am so sorry that this has happened to you and that your life has been up rooted from the only place you have ever known but everything will work out and I know that your Mother and Step-father loved you, ok and it wasn't your fault that they were killed" which only caused Penelope to bury her face in her Aunt Carmen's shoulder even more as a new batch of tears streamed down her face but Carmen continued to hold Penelope tight while rubbing soothing circles on her back, but what Penelope or Carmen had yet to realized was that they were being watched from the front window of the next door neighbor as they stood there, as Fran Morgan witnessed the heartbreaking moment she couldn't help but think back to all those years ago when she had lost her mother.

Finally Penelope had calmed down enough that they could make their way inside, Carmen and Penelope unloaded the suitcases from the car and took them upstairs and put them into the room that was now going to be Penelope's room, Penelope looked around the room as she set the suitcase she was carrying down at the end of the bed she would get everything put away later but all she wanted to do now was lay down and sleep, meanwhile next door Fran was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee as she looked through a photo album of her and her mother, Derek walked into the kitchen and said "hey Mamma" Fran jumped and said "oh hey Baby Boy" not looking up Derek looked at his Mamma a little confused before he said "Mamma are you ok" Fran tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall as she looked up at her son but as soon as she looked at him her tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Derek noticed his Mamma crying and went and wrapped his arms around her as he asked "Mamma what's wrong" Fran gathered her emotions and said "you know Carmen from next door" Derek nodded his head and waited for his Mamma to continue when she began again "well while you were out I was sitting in the window reading when I saw her come home but she wasn't alone she had a young girl with her who I have never seen before and the young girl was very upset and that is when I heard Carmen say I am so sorry that this has happened to you and that your life has been up rooted from the only place you have ever known but everything will work out and I know that your mother and step-father loved you, ok and it wasn't your fault that they were killed and that got me thinking about my own mother" Derek didn't know what to say but he just held his Mamma tight.

Carmen left Penelope to familiarize herself with her new room and so that she begin to put her clothes away, Penelope looked out the window and saw into the kitchen of the next door neighbors house and began to tear up at the sight of the mother and son bonding moment, she stood there staring out her window at the people that would now be her neighbors as she thought about what she would miss out on with her parents she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice was that the mother and son were no longer hugging and that the son had moved over to the window where he was getting his first glimpse of the girl that would be living next door, Derek couldn't help but smile as he saw the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his life and he was going to do everything he could to get to know the beautiful angel that he saw in the window.

Fran noticed Derek staring out the window and said "Baby Boy what are you staring out the window at" Derek's smile grew bigger as he turned to face his Mamma and said "I am staring at the new girl next door, I caught her staring down at us a few minutes ago and she still is she looks so sad but at the same time she looks like a beautiful angel" Fran made her way over to the window and looked out and up towards the window and she smiled she agreed with her son that yes she was sad but she was also very angelic her curly blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, Fran knew from that moment that her son was smitten with the girl next door, Penelope shook her head to clear her thoughts and when her mind was clear that is when she realized that not only was she still staring out the window but there were two people staring back at her both of them with smiles on their faces.

When Penelope locked eyes with Derek she couldn't believe her eyes as she had just seen the most handsome guy in her eyes he was like a god, a small smile graced her lips before she quickly turned around and moved away from the window, Fran heard Derek sigh when they saw Penelope move away from the window and that is when she decided to ask Derek a favor as she put her hand on his shoulder she said "Baby Boy" Derek turned to look at his Mamma and said "yes Mamma" Fran smiled and said "can you do me a favor" Derek nodded as he listened to what his Mamma saying as she continued "can you keep an eye on the new girl when you are at school and help her if she needs it" Derek couldn't help but smile because he knew that he would do anything for the new girl next door before he said "of course Mamma, I will do what I can to help if she will let me" Fran wrapped her arms around her son and said "thank you Baby Boy" Derek felt his heart begin to race a little at the thought of getting to know the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

When We First Met

Ch 2

Penelope spent the evening settling in to her new home but as she sat on her bed looking at the last pictures she took with her parents she couldn't help but cry. She didn't realize how long she had been looking at the pictures until her aunt knocked on the door, she wiped her eyes and said, "come in".

Carmen walked in and said, "honey dinner is ready", she sighed and said, "I'm not hungry", Carmen walked over and sat down beside her and said, "you need to eat sweetheart to keep up your strength". She stood up and held out her hand and smiled as Penelope slid her hand into the loving hand of her aunt.

Penelope took a deep breath as her aunt led her into the dining room, she sat down at the table and said, "this smells delicious aunt Carmen", she took a bite and said, "this is delicious, do I taste a hint of nutmeg"?, Carmen laughed and said, "why yes you do". Penelope smiled and said, "I help mom, I helped mom a lot in the kitchen and we loved using nutmeg".

Penelope and Carmen spent the rest of dinner talking and after dinner Penelope helped with the dishes before hugging her aunt and saying, "I'm gonna take a bath and turn in I have a big day tomorrow". Carmen kissed the top of her head and said, "good night honey and if you need anything and I mean anything I am right down the hall from you".

She smiled and as she headed toward the stairs, she walked into her room and grabbed her night clothes before heading into the bathroom, she turned on the water and poured some honeysuckle bubble bath in the water and smiled as the scent filled the air. She took her clothes off and slowly sank down into the tub and sighed happily as the water cascaded all over her body.

Derek was sitting on the front porch staring over at Carmens when his sister Sarah walked out onto the porch and said, "whatcha doin"?, he shook his head and said, "nothin just thinking". She laughed and said, "yeah momma told me that we have a new neighbor", he looked at her and said, "don't start Sarah".

She laid her arm over his shoulder and said, "don't start what little brother"?, he stood up and said, "momma asked me to watch over her and help

her when I can and that's what I'm going to do". She held up her hands and said, "easy dude, easy, I was only teasing", he said, "sorry Sarah it's just that", Sarah said, "don't worry about it squirt".

Derek laughed and said, "squirt, did you just call me squirt"?, she ruffled his hair and ran into the house squealing, "yes I did", he laughed and ran into the house saying, "you're gonna get it Sarah". She ran up the stairs saying, "you gotta catch me first little brother" he then laughed

when she ran into her room and shut the door.

After her bath she dried off and slid into her pj's and made her way to her room, she walked over to the window and looked up to the sky and smiled as she looked at the beautiful stars. What she didn't know was that Derek was watching her from across the yard from his window and he was soooo smitten with her that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

She sighed and whispered, "good night momma, good night daddy, I love you", she then turned around and walked over and laid down on the bed and put her hands under her head and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep and wonderful dreams of times with her and her parents.

Derek set his clock and laid down on his bed and smiled thinking about the beautiful girl now living next to him and he couldn't wait to get to know her better. He closed his eyes as he soon found himself drifting off to sleep, the night passed by fast and soon he was hearing the blaring sound of his alarm.

He turned it off, rubbed his eyes and yawned as he got up out of bed and made his way toward his closet, he grabbed some clothes and made his way toward the bathroom. A few minutes later he wondered into the kitchen and kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "mornin momma", she laughed and said, "mornin baby boy, I take it you slept good"?, he nodded his head and said "yep I slept great".

Penelope walked into the dining room and saw her aunt sitting breakfast on the table, she sat down and poured some juice and said, "everything looks so good". Carmen smiled and said, 'I wasn't sure what you liked so I fixed several things, I hope it's alright"?, she smiled and said, "thank you, it's amazing".

They sat laughing and talking as they ate their breakfast, while they were still at the table Carmen looked at her and said, "are you nervous about school today"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, especially since I'm the new kid", Carmen put her hand on Penelope's and said, "everything is going to be fine honey, you'll see".

Carmen looked at her watch and said, "we better get going sweetie so you won't be late", she sighed and stood up and grabbed her things as they headed toward the car. A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of the school, Carmen said, "are you ready to go in"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess".

They opened their doors and started up the steps in front of the school, when they stepped inside the door Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster as she saw her new neighbor that hot guy from lastnight walking toward them.


	3. Chapter 3

When We First Met

Chapter 3

Carmen spotted Derek heading towards them and called out "good morning Derek" Derek smiled as he made his way over to where Carmen and Penelope were standing when he reached them he said "good morning Mrs. Wilson how are you today" Carmen smiled and said "Derek how many times have I told you not to call me Mrs. Wilson it makes me feel old and I am great thank you for asking, ohhhh Derek I would like you to meet my niece Penelope Garcia she has just moved here from California" Derek turned to Penelope and gave her his mega watt smile as he said "hey Penelope, I am Derek Morgan" Penelope's heart began to race as she saw him reach out and offer her his hand she reached out her hand and shook his.

The moment that their hands touched it was like an electric shock that travelled up their fingertips and right through their whole bodies Derek couldn't believe the feeling that was taking over his body as he shook her hand he noticed her skin was silky soft, just then the Principal called Penelope into her office Penelope let go of Derek's hand and said "it was nice to meet you Derek" before turning to head towards the Principal's office.

Once Penelope was out of ear shot Carmen looked at Derek and said "Derek can yo do me a favor and watch out for Penelope, maybe show her around and help her to make some friends" Derek smiled and said "can I ask why she moved from California" Carmen looked around to make sure that Penelope was still in the office before she said "Penelope had to move in with me as I am her only family after her mother and step-father were killed in a car accident a week ago" Derek gasped when he heard that he knew what it was like to lose 1 parent but to lose 2 that would be the hardest thing to have live with, the door to the Principal's office opened and Penelope exited and made her way over to her aunt and Derek as she got closer she heard Derek say "I would love to help Penelope to get settled in here."

Penelope smiled when she heard Derek say that he would help her to get settled in at school, she was hoping that it would help her adjust to her new surroundings, when she reached her aunt and Derek her aunt asked "are you all set sweetheart" Penelope nodded her head and said "yeah I just need help to navigate my way around here until I get used to where I have to go" Derek immediately said "I can help you find you way around Penelope" Penelope looked at her class schedule and said "I have English class first up in room 118" Derek could help but smile before he said "I have that class too, so I can take you there, what other classes have you got" Penelope looked at her schedule again and said "I have Science, Maths, History and Drama today" Derek looked at Penelope and said "you and I have almost the same schedule today except for one, so when you have drama I have sport, so I can show you to all your classes" Penelope smiled and said "thank you Derek that would be awesome" Carmen watched as the two interacted with each other and felt a slight relief that Penelope's first day at her new school was going better than first expected.

Soon enough the bell rang and Carmen said "goodbye" to Penelope and Derek she watched as they turned and headed towards the lockers so that Derek could show Penelope where hers was but also so that he could get his books before heading off to their English class, Carmen left the school and headed home a few minutes later Carmen drove in her driveway and just as she was putting the car in park she saw Fran exiting her house dressed for work, Fran saw Carmen and waved as she made her way to her car as Carmen got out of her car she said "good morning Fran, how are you today" Fran smiled and replied "I am good thank you Carmen, how are you" Carmen let out a small sigh and said "I am ok" Fran noticed that Carmen looked a little nervous and said "are you sure your ok Carmen" Carmen shook her head and said "no not really, I just had my 16 year old niece Penelope move in with me as I am the only family she has left."

Fran narrowed her eyebrows and said "oh my goodness what happened to her family" Carmen replied her parents were killed in a car accident last week but the Police seem to think that it wasn't just any car accident they think that it was deliberate, so I had to get my niece out of California before anything happened to her and I am just worried how she is going to handle being in a new city and starting a new school all in just a few days" Fran couldn't believe her ears as Carmen told her all this but to make her feel a little bit better she said "we have known each other a long time and I know that you will do everything to keep Penelope safe, also you don't have to do this alone because you have myself and my kids to help you out."

Carmen smiled and said "thank you Fran, I know that Derek is willing to help Penelope out at school as when I took Penelope in this morning we saw him and when I introduced the two of them and after they spoke to each other it was like everything around disappeared and just the two of them were only ones there" Fran laughed and said "yeah I know, yesterday afternoon I saw you arrive home with Penelope and then a little while later Derek came home and we were talking in the kitchen and he noticed Penelope staring down into the kitchen from her window and as soon as her saw her he was completely and utterly smitten with her" it was Carmen's turn to laugh this time before she said "I think we will have to watch those two like hawks."


	4. Chapter 4

When We First Met

Ch 4

Penelope nervously looked around her class at all of the new faces and her heart raced as one boy smiled at her and said, "hi I'm Spencer, Spencer Reid". She grinned and said, "hi I'm Penelope, Penelope Garcia, it's nice to meet you Spencer", he laughed and said, "so what do you think of our school"?, she took a deep breath and said, "this place is huge, how did you ever get use to it"?, he pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "it isn't as bad as it first appears".

Reid said, "have you got to meet many people yet"?, she smiled and said, "well you and Derek, Derek Morgan", Reid grinned and said, "ahh yes Derek, he is a case". She looked at him and said, "what do you mean he is a case"?, he said, "oh don't get me wrong he is a nice

boy and everything it's just that he is a football/basketball star sooooo he hangs out with a certain group of people".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "are you friends with Derek"?, he nodded his head and said, "oh yeah we have been buddies since first grade". He nodded his head and said, "do you see the 4 people clustered together at the back of the room"?, she turned and

saw 2 boys and 2 girls huddled together talking and nodded her head and said, "yeah".

Reid said, "that is Aaron Hotchner but everybody calls him Hotch, he is the co-captain of the football and basketball teams and he is also Derek's best friend and the dark haired girl next to him is his girlfriend Emily Prentiss and she is, well she is the badass of the group you could say".

He smiled and said, "and the beautiful blond haired girl is my girlfriend Jeniffer Jareau but everybody calls her JJ", she smiled and said, "she is very beautiful Spencer". Spencer smiled and said, "JJ is the captain of the cheerleading squad and one of the nicest girls I know".

Penelope said, "what about the other boy"?, Reid laughed and said, "ahhh that's David Rossi and he is well he tries to be the peace keeper of the gang". JJ walked over and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and said, "what's happenin Spence"?, he pushed his glasses

back up and said, "just telling Penelope about the four of you guys".

JJ smiled and said, "ahhhhhhh so you are the new girl everybody is talking about"?, she nodded her head and said, "guilty as charged I'm afraid". JJ laughed and said, "I like you, would you like to have lunch with us"?, she looked at Reid and he nodded his head and

she then grinned and said, "sure, if that's okay".

JJ laughed and said, "of course it's okay, that way we can get to know each other better", Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds very nice JJ". The teacher walked in and said, "alright boys and girls I hope that you all read the material lastnight because we are having a pop quizzzzz".

Reid grinned and said, "alrighttttt I love quizzes", JJ patted the top of his head and said, "that's my Spence", she then said, "see you two at lunch" before walking back over to join the rest of the group. Penelope smiled as she watched how excited Reid was about

taking the quiz.

Derek sat in history class wondering what Penelope was doing, she was all he could think about and while he was deep in thought he felt a hand land on his lap. He looked over to see Jordan Todd beside him, she winked at him and said, "so what time are you picking me up

tonight"?, he said, "Jordan we aren't together anymore and we haven't been since freshman year".

She slid her hand up his thigh and said, "come on Derek I know that you haven't forgotten how great we were together", he removed her hand from his leg and said, "you need to get over it Jordan because we are soooooo not getting back together". She smiled and said, "I wouldn't say that", he laughed and said, "you might not but I do" and she watched as he got up and headed to another seat.

Fran sighed and said, "have there been any problems since the death of her parents"?, Carmen shook her head and said, "no but if what they say is true then the problems could start at any time". Fran squeezed Carmens hand and said, "don't worry we will keep Penelope

safe", Carmen sighed as she took a sip of her drink.

About an hour later Penelope was heading toward the cafeteria and as she walked across the yard she smiled as she saw Derek walking over to her. He said, "so how is your first day"?, she said, "so far so good, your friends are amazing", he laughed and said, "that they are baby girl, that they are".

She looked at him and said, "did you just call me baby girl"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry I didn't", she said, "I like it and since you gave me a nickname I think it's only fair that I get to give you one to". He smiled and said, "you're right it is soooo what is my new nickname"?, she thought for a minute and said, "well I'm torn between hotstuff and chocolate drop", he laughed as they headed toward the cafeteria.

They were so caught up in each other that neither of them noticed the two men parked across the street watching every move that she was making. The driver of the car pulled out his cell and dialed a number and after a few rings he said, "we've found her sir" and the man on the other end said, "good, very good now we need to take care of her the way we did her parents".


	5. Chapter 5

When We First Met

Chapter 5

At the end of the school day Penelope was glad that her first day had gone well, she had met and made friends with Derek's friends JJ and Spencer and now as she and Derek walk towards the front gate of the school to wait for her aunt Carmen she notices the black van that has been there all day but as soon as the occupants of the van saw Penelope staring at them the driver started the van and drove off in a hurry, Penelope managed to get the license plate of the van as it drove away and she would use her hacking skill when she got home to follow the trail Derek turned to Penelope and said "do you know those people" Penelope shook her head and said "no but I have seen that van a few times now."

Penelope hadn't been waiting long when her aunt pulled up to where she was waiting, Penelope turned to Derek and said "thank you for helping me out today Derek I really appreciate it" Derek gave Penelope is his mega watt smile as he said "it was my pleasure Penelope, I will see you later as I must get to football practice before coach has a hissy fit at me for being late" Penelope laughed as she watched him run towards the football field, getting into the car Penelope buckled herself in and said "hello aunt Carmen" Carmen smiled and said "how are you this afternoon Penelope" Penelope replied "I am good thank you" Carmen then said "judging by that smile on your face your first day at school was ok" Penelope laughed and said "yeah it was good I even managed to make a couple of friends even if they are friends of Derek's."

Carmen was glad that Penelope was happy at that moment because she knew that Penelope's happiness could change at anytime but she would try her best to keep Penelope safe knowing that her sister and brother in-laws accident wasn't really an accident it was a mob hit, Penelope knew none of what was going on but Carmen knew, later on that afternoon Carmen was talking with Fran about what was happening and trying to come up with ideas on how they could keep everyone safe.

Flashback

Before the accident Luis Garcia worked in a shipping yard and happened to stumble across a drug deal going down and the mob boss conducting the deal caught him and threatened Luis and his family if Luis didn't co-operate and do what was asked of him, some how the mob boss had found out that Luis's step-daughter was very good with a computer and wanted her to hack into the customs and border patrols systems so that he could ship drugs in and out of any country around the world without so much as even a customs security check.

Luis Garcia told the mob boss "the only way to get to Penelope would be over my dead body" the mob boss laughed and said "that can be arranged" Luis didn't make into work for the next 2 days as he was sick but on the third day when he went into work he walked into the office and overheard the mob boss planning on how to kidnap Penelope, he turned and left the office as quickly and as quietly as he could by the time he got home Penelope had gone out with her friends, Maggie looked at her husband Luis and asked "what are you doing home so early" Luis had no chose but to explain to Maggie about what he had been pulled into by the mob boss and how the mob boss was planning to kidnap Penelope and with that Maggie and Luis got in the car and headed for the mall which is where Penelope was with her friends.

Little did Maggie and Luis know that they were being followed by a black van, just as Maggie and Luis were getting close to the mall the black van pulled out and side swiped Luis's car a few times until Luis swerved and hit a power pole killing the couple instantly the van sped away quickly.

End Flashback


	6. Chapter 6

When We First Met

Ch 6

Fran put her hand on Carmen's and said, "I'm so sorry honey", Carmen reached up with her free hand and wiped the tears away and said, "thank you for listening". Fran looked Carmen up in the face and said, "are you going to tell Penelope"?, Carmen shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, I know that she has the right to know but telling her puts her in so much danger".

Penelope smiled as she plopped down on her bed and pulled out her computer and started running a search on the license plate from the car that had been following her. With Penelope's skills it didn't take long before she had a name and it was one that wasn't famaliar at all to her.

She wrote the name Alberto Bello down and then started doing a search on him, her mouth flew open when she learned that he was the head of one of the biggest mafia famalies on the eastern seaboard. She laid her head back against her headboard and said, "why would Alberto Bello's goons be following me"?, she thought and thought and couldn't come up with anything.

Penelope got up and headed downstairs and stopped when she heard her aunt and Fran talking, Fran said, "I think you need to tell her the truth Carmen". Penelope stood there and wondered just what the truth was, Carmen said, "I just want to keep her safe, I want to keep her away from Alberto Bello and his thugs".

Fran said, "she needs for you to sit her down and explain everything to her", Carmen said, "what if telling her the truth scares her away from me"?, Fran said, "what if keeping the truth away from her does more damage"?, Carmen sighed and said, "you're right, I need to tell

her everything".

Penelope turned and started to head back upstairs when she bumped into the wall, Carmen said, "Penelope is that you"?, she took a deep breath and said, "yes mam". Carmen said, "can you come in here and sit down and talk with me for a minute please"?, Penelope headed the rest of the way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Fran smiled and said, "well I'm going to go but if either of you need anything don't hesitate to call or come next door", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Mrs. Morgan". Carmen looked up and smiled and said, "thanks friend", Fran kissed the top of Penelope's head before turning and heading out of the room.

Carmen sighed as she looked at her beautiful niece and said, "honey I need to tell you something", Penelope said, "aunt Carmen you are really scaring me". She said, "honey I don't know how to tell you what I need to tell you", Penelope said, "just tell me please", Carmen said, "okay sweetie".

Penelope sat there stunned when she heard her aunt say, "your parents deaths were not accidental, they were murdered", Carmen watched as the tears slid down Penelope's face. She reached up and wiped them away and Penelope said, "who would want to kill mom and dad, who would he do such an evil evil thing"?, she gently squeezed Penelope's hand and said, I don't know honey, I wish I did".

Penelope looked at her aunt and said, "please tell me everything you know"?, Carmen took a deep breath and then started telling Penelope everything that she had told Fran. As she sat there listening she couldn't believe that someone could be so evil as to kill two of the best

people on this earth.

When Carmen was finished she looked at her niece and said, "I'm so sorry honey but you needed to know the real reason you are living here with me". Penelope looked down at her hands and then back up to her aunt and said, "I'm here to keep me safe, right"?, Carmen nodded her head and said, "that's right honey".

Derek walked into the kitchen and saw his mom sitting at the table deep in thought, he walked over and said, "what's wrong momma"?, she said, "can you sit down for a minute baby boy, I need to talk to you". He sat down and said, "sure momma", she looked at him and said, "I

have something to tell you about Penelope", Derek sat straight up in his chair and said, "about Penelope, what about her"?, Fran said, "I need to tell you the real reason that she is living with her aunt".

Penelope leaned forward and said, "auntie I have something to tell you", Carmen leaned forward and said, "you know that you can tell me anything honey". Penelope said, "I noticed a car following me yesterday and today", Carmen said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure".

She looked up at Carmen and said, "I got the license and ran the plate", Carmen said, "and what did you find"?, she bit her lip and said, "I found out that the car is one that belongs to Alberto Bello". Carmens mouth flew open and all she could do was sit there staring at her

niece knowing that she was no longer safe, that neither of them were.


	7. Chapter 7

When We First Met

Chapter 7

Carmen sat there staring at Penelope working through her thoughts until she was bought out of her thought process by Penelope asking "what are we going to do Aunt Carmen" as tears rolled down her cheeks Carmen replied "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe Penelope" Penelope wrapped her arms around her aunt as she thought about why Alberto Bello was after her and what it was that made him kill her parents, she looked up at her aunt and said "I don't know what to do I want to stay here, but I also want to go as I don't want to put you in any danger" Carmen cupped Penelope's cheek and said "I would suggest calling the police and tell them what is going on" Penelope nodded before asking "could you call the police and tell them, please" Carmen leaned forward and placed a kiss to Penelope's forehead before saying "of course sweetheart."

With that Penelope left the living room and made her way back upstairs and into her bedroom to get her homework done before dinner so that after after dinner she could take a nice hot relaxing bath, meanwhile downstairs Carmen picked up the phone and dialed the number for the local police precinct when she finally got her call transferred to the right department she began to inform the police officer of what had gone on in California with her sister and brother in-law and how they were murdered and now how she and her niece feared for their lives as the guy that murdered her sister was now after her niece and herself but the response she got back was the police officer laughing in her ear as he told her that she was being ridiculous.

Carmen hung up the phone as sat back on the couch as she thought to herself if the police aren't going to do anything about Alberto Bello than I am going to have to take matters into my own hands and keep him as far away from Penelope as possible, she then picked up the phone again and called Fran on the second ring Fran answered saying "hello" Carmen said "hello Fran it's me Carmen" Fran replied "ohhhh hey Carmen how did it go with telling penelope the truth" Carmen let out a long sigh and said "telling her was the easy part but what she told me was a little hard to take" Fran gasped and said "what do you mean by what she had to tell you was a little hard to take" Carmen said "well after I told Penelope that her parents were murdered by the mob she turned around and told me that there has been a black van following her and then she told me that she ran a background check on the license plate and it came back registered to the same person that killed her parents."

Fran couldn't believe what she was hearing and said "so what are you going to do about this situation Carmen" Carmen replied "well I called the local police precinct and the officer I spoke to laughed at me and told me I was being ridiculous so I hung up on him" Fran said "I am so sorry this is happening to you Carmen, I wish there was something I could do to help you and Penelope" Carmen said "thanks Fran I appreciate it but unfortunately if you and the kids were to help us it is more than likely that you will be pulled into this mess too and I can't have that" Fran replied "well you know the kids and I are here if you should require our help" but what Fran didn't notice was Derek standing beside the kitchen door listening in on her conversation.

When Fran got off the phone Derek entered the kitchen and sat down at the table and said "what's wrong Mamma" Fran looked at Derek and said "Baby Boy there is something that I need to tell you about Penelope" Derek frowned and said "what about Penelope" Fran took Derek's hand and said "Derek the reason Penelope is here in Chicago with Carmen is because there are people trying to kidnap her to get her to use her computer skills for criminal activities and these people were also the ones that killed her parents" Derek was shocked at what his Mamma had just told him before he said "we have to help keep Penelope and Carmen safe cause Mamma I can't lose Penelope, after only meeting her today I know that she is my soul mate and I think she feels the same way."

Fran smiled and said "I am glad you have finally met your match, someone to keep you in line" Derek smiled as he thought about how well he and Penelope had gotten on after only meeting that morning, Penelope finished all her homework and then decided to head back downstairs to see if she could help with dinner when she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her aunt sitting on the couch her head resting against the back of the couch looking up at the ceiling once again deep in thought.


	8. Chapter 8

When We First Met

Ch 8

Penelope walked over and said, "what's wrong auntie"?, Carmen looked up at her and said, "come sit down beside me sweetie there is something that we need to talk about". She walked over and sat down beside Carmen and sighed as Carmen put her hand in Penelope's and took a deep breath as she readied to speak.

She said, "honey I called the police and they", Penelope said, "they what"?, Carmen said, "they acted like they thought I was crazy and they definitely didn't believe me". Penelope said, "maybe you should call the police officer that was covering mom and dads case"?, she nodded

her head and said, "they are they ones I called and they didn't believe me so I guess we are on our own honey".

Derek was standing at the window looking across at Carmens house wondering what Penelope was doing, he hadn't known her long but he knew that she was definitely the one for him and he also knew that he had to do anything he had to do to keep her safe. Fran took a deep breath and said, "baby boy Carmen and Penelope are in more trouble than I thought".

Derek turned around and said, "what do you mean momma"?, she sighed and said, "Carmen called me a few minutes ago and told me that she called the police officer that handled Penelopes parents case and told him what was going on and he didn't believe her". Fran said, "Carmen doesn't know what she is going to do now".

Penelope said, "what can we do"?, Carmen said, "we need to go upstairs and pack a few things and then we need to head out", Penelope's mouth flew open and she said, "you mean you want us to leave"?, Carmen said, "honey we can't stay here, if they are following you then they know where we live and that means that we aren't safe here anymore".

She nodded her head as they both headed upstairs to pack a few things, Carmen was in her room throwing some clothes in a bag when she felt something cover her face. She struggled and struggled but she felt herself getting very dizzy and then just before everything went black she heard one man say, "I'll finish here, you go take care of the girl".

Penelope was looking at a picture of her with her parents when she felt something clamp down over her nose and mouth, she tried to get away from the man but he was to strong. The man leaned in and said, "Mr. Bello sends his regards bitch" then everything started going black and her body hit the floor.

The men met in the hall and one said to the other, we need to burn the house and make their deaths look accidental", they nodded at each other as they went their seperate ways. One man headed toward the kitchen while the other went to one of the bedrooms down the hall, they had to make it look good or their boss would be pissed at them for screwing it up again.

The man in the kitchen blew out the pilot light and left the gas on and picked up one of the kitchen towels and waited for his associate to come back downstairs. The man peeped around the corner and said, "we better get out of here this house is going to go up and it's going to

go up fast".

The man laid the towel down next to the stove and lit it before running out of the house, they hid and watched as the kitchen quickly caught fire when the flame hit the gas fumes. He then smiled as they looked up to see the second story bedroom window as flames shot up around the curtains and they knew that it wasn't going to be long before the windows would start to shatter.

Penelope started coming to and started coughing as the smell of smoke filled the room, she tried to get up but collapsed onto the floor, she tried to crawl out into the hall but she fell unconscious right before she made it through the door. Carmen slowly opened her eyes and lowly mumbled, "Pennnnelope".

She tried to pull herself up by using her dresser but she fell back down to the ground, she looked out into the hall and saw the flames trying to spit through the floor and her only thoughts were that of Penelope. The smell of gas was filling the room as the smoke overtook her and she closed her eyes.

Derek was standing in the kitchen getting a drink of water when he said, "momma I smell smoke" and he looked up to see flames busting the glass in the living room. He screamed, "MOMMA CARMEN'S HOUSE IS ON FIRE" as he ran out of the house, it didn't take long and him and Fran were running into the burning house in search of their friends.

As Sarah and Desiree were coming home from the store they watched as their brother and mother ran into the burning house, they parked the car and Sarah ran toward the house. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Desi call the fire department", she pulled out her cell and quickly dialed 911 as she watched her sister run into the inferno.


	9. Chapter 9

When We First Met

Chapter 9

As Desiree gave the address of the fire to the fire department Derek, Fran and Sarah were quickly but carefully making their way through the house, Derek headed straight for Penelope's room but as he opened the door he found that there was something blocking the door from opening fully, finally Derek was able to get himself through the door to find Penelope passed out on the floor he quickly picked her up and wrapped her arms around his neck before picking her up in his arms and making his way to the stairs.

In the distance sirens could be heard which caused Alberto Bello's men to come out of their hiding spot, the two of them ran for their van jumping in and taking off speeding down the street, Fran and Sarah made their way into Carmen's room to find Carmen digging around under her bed looking for a box finally she found the box and dragged it out Fran helped Carmen up off the floor as Sarah grabbed the box and all three headed for the stairs just in time to be met by the fire department entering the house, the officers helped Fran, Carmen and Sarah out of the house and towards the paramedics that were there helping out Penelope and Derek with getting some oxygen.

Fran spotted Derek and Penelope sitting in the back of the ambulance and raced over to them closely followed by Carmen and the girls when they reached Derek and Penelope Fran wrapped her arms around her son and held him tightly against het chest while she watched as Carmen did the same to Penelope, as Carmen held Penelope she whispered in her aunts ear "it was them auntie" Carmen pulled back and said "what do you mean it was them" Penelope replied "the people that did this were Alberto Bello's men I know this because the man said Mr Bello sends his regards bitch, what are we going now auntie" Carmen said "well I am going to need you to work your magic and get us some new identifies so that we can get out of Chicago because we need to get out tonight."

Penelope gasped when she heard her aunt say that they needed to get out tonight, she had only been in Chicago for two days and already she was having to get out all because of something her step-father did just to keep her away from Alberto Bello but now that her parents were gone Alberto Bello could get to her wherever she was so she knew that she has to do as her aunt asked, she looked over to Derek and said "do you have a computer that I can borrow" Derek nodded and said "yeah I do it is in my room" and he watched as Desiree turned and took off in to her house to get the laptop.

When Desiree returned with the laptop she handed it to Derek who quickly opened it up and switched it on once it started he typed in his password and then handed it over to Penelope so that she could work her magic, finally the fire was extinguished not long after everyone was out of the house and not to long after that everyone was cleared of having any smoke inhalation and they were all free to go so they all walked across the street to Fran's house where Fran and Carmen headed for the kitchen so that Fran could make herself and Carmen a cup of coffee while the kids sat in the living room so that Penelope could hack into the government database and change both hers and her aunt Carmen's details.

The men made it back to Alberto Bello's office and when Alberto asked "is it done" the men looked at each other and immediately Alberto knew that they had failed and said "what happened, how could you stuff up something so easy" goon number 1 said "it was going perfectly until the boy and his mother from next door interfered and pulled them out of the house" Alberto said "well what are you still doing here get back to the house and fix this mess and THIS TIME DON'T FAIL" the men made a hasty retreat out of the office and headed back to house where they had been not 30 minutes before.


	10. Chapter 10

When We First Met

Ch 10

Fran looked at Penelope and Carmen and said, "we can't let the two of you handle this alone, the four of us will be coming with you if that's alright"?, Penelope smiled and looked at Carmen and said, "I think that's a great idea Fran, what about you auntie"?, Carmen nodded her head

and said, "so do I but are you sure that you want to leave your home and come with us"?, Fran looked at her children and in unison they all said, "yessssss".

Carmen looked at Penelope and said, "you can change my last name to honey, you can call me my momma's maiden name of Miller and nobody will be the wiser". She nodded her head as she went to work on her aunts history, everybody smiled as they watched how fast her fingers flew across the computer keys.

Penelope said, "do you want me to change your first and last names"?, Fran said, "just our last names honey, we can take my maiden name of Abbott". Penelope's fingers went to work and soon she had everything set up for Fran, Sarah and Desiree from birth certificates down to their social security number and card.

Fran looked at Carmen and said, "they will be looking for a blonde haired single girl sooooooo how about if Penelope dyes her hair and", Derek said, "Penelope and I could pretend to be married". Penelopes mouth flew open and said, "y y y you want to pretend that we are married"?, he walked over and put her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "I would do anything to keep you safe", she smiled and said ,"alright I will get everything ready".

Carmen said, "while she is working on the paperwork for the two of you maybe the four of you should get a few bags packed so that way when she is finished we can hit the road", they all nodded their heads as they headed upstairs to their rooms to throw some things together. Penelope smiled and said to her aunt, we have some great friends in the Morgan's don't we auntie"?, Carmen laughed and said, "no honey we have some great friends in the Abbott's", she laughed and said, "that we do, that we do".

A few minutes later Derek came back downstairs and dropped his bags by the door and headed through to the kitchen where Penelope was still working on their records. He sat down beside her and said, "are you almost finished"?, she smiled and said, "I am just about finished", he smiled and said, "I have something for you".

Penelope said, "really and what would that be"?, he said, "hold out your hand Mrs. Abbott", she laughed as she held out her hand and when Derek slid a beautiful engagement ring and wedding band on her hand she said, "ohhhh Derek they're beautiful". He smiled at her and said, "I'm glad that you liked them they are my grand-momma's".

She said, "ohhhhhh I can't take these", he said, "ohhhhh yes you can", he smiled at her and said, "I heard somebody say that you would be dying your hair, any idea on what color"?, she put her hand on his chest and said, "well Mr. Abbott what color would you like your bride's

hair to be"?, he grinned and said, "I love you blonde but since you can't stay that color what about red"?, she said, "ohhhhh I like that idea handsome".

Carmen smiled as she saw how fast and how well everything was coming together, she looked up when she heard Fran and the girls heading down the stairs and heading into the kitchen. Fran smiled and said, "are we ready"?, Penelope logged off the computer and handed it back to Derek and said, "we are ready to get out of here".

Fran, Derek and the girls took one final glance around the room as they headed out the door, Penelope said, "what are you going to do with all of your stuff"?, Derek said, "a few of our friends is gonna take care of storing it for us". Penelope sighed as Derek intertwined their

fingers as they climbed into the back of their car.

As they pulled away from the curb Derek said, "are you ready to start your new life Mrs. Abbott"?, she looked at him and said, "I definitely am Mr. Abbott, I definitley am". Carmen and Fran smiled as they pulled out onto the highway, Sarah said, "where are we going momma"?, Fran pulled out a map of the united states and closed her eyes and pointed to a place.

Desiree said, "where to momma"?, Fran grinned and said, "Virginia, Quantico Virginia"


	11. Chapter 11

When We First Met

Chapter 11

Alberto Bello's men made it back to the street where they had prevoiusly started the fire but instead of pulling up at the now burnt house they pulled up at the house next door where they had seen boy and his mother come from earlier they got out of the van and headed for the door they drew their weapons and kicked down the door they entered the house and began searching room after room, when they got back to the living room they looked at each other and knew that they were going to be in shit with Alberto when they got back to his office.

Fran continued to drive towards Quantico when she heard Desiree say "Mamma can we stop please I need to use the bathroom" Fran noticed a sign on the side of the highway indicating that there was a gas station 3 miles ahead Fran said "ok sweetie, there is a gas station just up the road" Desi said "thanks Mamma" Carmen turned and looked into the back seat to where Penelope and Derek were sitting snuggled together Penelope had her head resting on Derek's chestand he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder holding her close to him when Carmen turned back around she couldn't help but smile, Fran caught Carmen smiling and whispered "what has you smiling like that" Carmen motioned with her head towards the back seat Fran looked in her rear vision mirror and saw what had Carmen smiling.

The goons headed for Alberto's office and they knew that all hell would break loose in just a few minutes when Alberto found out that both families were gone, goon number 2 knocked on the door and they waited for Alberto to tell them to come in and within a minute they heard "come in" slowly the two opened the door and entered the office Alberto stood there his arms across his chest and a cigar in his mouth he took a drag on his cigar before saying "is everything done properly this time" goon number 1 shook his head and said "when we got their boss the house was empty and the car gone we searched every room and it looks like they left in a hurry because drawers and closets were left open."

Alberto was furious he picked up the vase off his desk and threw it across the room to where his incapable men stood narrowly missing one of them he heard the vase hit the floor as it shattered into a million pieces before saying "Penelope Garcia is going to regret the day her step-father screwed me over boy will she regret it" the goons stood there quietly they were not game enough to speak knowing that Alberto was pissed enough already, Alberto pulled his gun out of the holster on his hip and pointed it at the men and said "I should shoot you incompetent bastards" and without warning he aims the barrel of his gun at the knee of one man and pulls the trigger he quickly turns and aims his gun at the foot of the second man and pulls the trigger.

Both men scream out in pain as they fall to the floor Alberto comes around from behind his desk and makes his way over to the men when he reaches them he kicks both of the areas where he had just shot both men and he said "NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA MY OFFICE AND FIND THAT BITCH" both men scrambled as well as they could to get to their feet and started to head for the door but Alberto stopped the and said "if you screw up this time I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes" both men gasped before hobbling out of Alberto's office, when the two made it to the van they looked at each other before goon 1 said "how the hell are we supposed to find that little bitch she could be anywhere by now."

A few hours later the goons were still none the wiser on what they were going to do until goon 2 said "how about we go back to the neighbors and look through everything to see if we can find something that will help point us in the right direction and hopefully then we will be able to track her down and destroy the lot of them, Fran, Carmen and the kids had been driving along the highway for about 3 hours when Fran looked in the back seats she noticed that the 4 kids were asleep she decided that in a few hours she would pull off the highway and find them a hotel to stay at for the night it had been an eventful afternoon and it was going to be a very long couple of days until they could finally be settled in their new place in Quantico Virginia.


	12. Chapter 12

When We First Met

Ch 12

Fran smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, they were all exhausted and needed a good nights sleep before heading the rest of the way to Quantico in the morning. Fran got out first and opened the side door and gently shook Desiree and Sarah and when they slowly

opened their eyes she said, "we are going to stop here for the night so everybody can get some rest"

She looked at Carmen and said, "can you wake up the newlyweds while I go and get us a couple of rooms"?, Carmen grinned and nodded her head yes as she put her hand on Penelopes arm. The couple jumped awake and Derek said, "is something wrong Carmen"?, she shook her head and said, "no honey there isn't anything wrong, we are stopping for the night so we can all get a few hours sleep".

When Fran came back out she had the keys for 2 rooms, she looked at Carmen and said, "me, Sarah and Desi will take one room and you and the honeymooners can take the other, if that's alright"?, Carmen laughed and said, "sounds good to me Fran". Derek yawned as he stepped out of the van.

He held his hand out and said, "here Mrs. Abbott, let me help you out", she grinned and said, "why thank you Mr. Abbott", the two laughed as they headed toward their room. Derek hugged and kissed his mom and said, "good night momma, if you need anything just call my cell", she said, "first thing in the morning we need to all get new phones, so that they can't trace us".

Fran and the girls headed into their room and closed the door more than ready for a few hours sleep, Carmen walked inside leaving Derek an Penelope standing at the door. Penelope sighed and said, "I can't believe all of this is happening", he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm so sorry sweetness and I promise that I won't let anybody hurt you or your aunt Carmen no matter what I have to do".

He intertwined their fingers and slowly led her inside and closed the door, he looked at Carmen and said, "you and Penelope can take the beds and I'll take the floor". Carmen said, "no honey that isn't necessary, Penelope and I can take one bed and you can take the other, that way all

of us can get a good nights sleep".

The goons pulled up across the street from Fran's house and watched as several men were moving stuff out of the house, one looked at the other and said, "I wonder if they know anything about where Penelope and her aunt are"?, he said, "well there is one way to find out". As they got out of the car he looked at the other and said, "follow my lead".

They walked over to the men and one of them pulled out a phone and on the screen was a picture of Penelope and he said, "excuse me but have any of you seen this girl"?, the boys all walked over and looked at the picture and a couple of them commented on how beautiful she was and asked why they were looking for her".

One of the goons said, "she is missing and we are looking for her for her mom and dad", one of the men looked at them and said, "you know I think I did see her get into a van earlier with Derek and his family". Derek smiled as he sat down on the side of his bed and saw Penelope

was already asleep.

He laid down and tossed and turned for a few minutes before he pulled out his cell and sent a text to his friend Todd before laying the cell on the table. The goons looked up when Todd's cell started beeping, he looked down at his screen and said, "it's a message from Derek",

another one of Derek's friends Chris said, "what does it say, where is he?, Todd said, "it says thanks for the help, we're heading for Quantico VA and I will call you later".

The goons looked at each other and smiled because now they knew what direction they were heading, they looked at the boys and said, "thank you for all of your help". The boys smiled and Todd said, "I hope you find the girl you're looking for", one of the goons looks over his

shoulder and says, "with the help you just gave us we will be caught up to her in no time" and the boys all watched as the two men got in the car and pulled away from the curb.


	13. Chapter 13

When We First Met

Chapter 13

Derek woke the next morning to the sound of his cell phone beeping he rolled over and reached out to the night stand as he slowly opened his eyes, looking at his cell he saw that it was a text from Todd saying "hey man just wanted to let you know that there was a couple of creepy guys looking for Penelope and her aunt, but I accidentally told these guys where you were headed" Derek muttered under his breath as he sent Todd back a text "thanks for letting me know and it is ok you weren't to know, how long ago were they there" just as Derek was about to get up he heard the bathroom door open he turned around to see Penelope exiting with a towel wrapped around her head.

Carmen followed Penelope out of the bathroom and noticed that Derek didn't seem to be happy and she said "what is wrong Derek" Derek replied "I just had a text from a friend who was saying that there we're a couple of creepy guys looking for you and Penelope and not knowing who the guys were he told them when we were headed, so we need to get Mamma, Sarah and Desiree and get outta here and get to Quantico sooner rather than later" Carmen nodded and said "yes we do so Derek why don't you take a quick shower and get ready while I go and tell Fran and the girls what is going on" Derek nodded and got out of bed he grabbed his overnight bag and headed to the bathroom as Carmen turned to Penelope and said "sweetheart everything is going to be ok, they won't find us" Penelope was on the verge of tears when she said "how can you be so sure auntie, they have found out where we are headed so they are going to try and get us again and again until they finally succeed in killing us."

Not knowing what to say Carmen pulled Penelope into her arms and placed a kiss to her forehead before pulling back slightly to say "you need to finish getting ready while I go and see Fran and the girls, ok" Penelope broke the embrace and headed over to sit on the bed so that she could finish drying her hair she watched as her aunt walked out of the hotel room, once she was partly alone being that Derek was in the bathroom she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks her hands over her face doing nothing to stifle the sounds of her sobbing, Derek opened the bathroom door and entered the room he immediately dropped his bag when he heard Penelope sobbing he quickly made his way over to her and sat down down on the bed beside her.

Derek wrapped his arm around her and said "it's ok Baby Girl, everything is going to be ok I am not going to let these guys hurt you again, I will keep you safe no matter what is is I have to do" before placing a kiss to the top of her head, Penelope pulled away and looked up at Derek she was just about to wipe away her tears but Derek bought his free hand up to her face and using his thumb he gently wiped away her tears, Penelope couldn't believe how caring and sweet Derek was being and it making her fall in love with him even more than what she already was she said "do you really mean it Derek" Derek just nodded as he moved his hand to cup her cheek he slowly leaned in towards her he pressed his lips against hers giving her a soft and gentle kiss, he broke the kiss but kept his lips close to hers as he whispered "I meant every single word Baby Girl."

Once the goons found out where Penelope and her Aunt were headed goon 1 pulled out is cell phone and dialed Alberto's number after a few rings Alberto answered "have you found the little bitch yet" the goon answered "yes Boss we have found her, she is headed to Quantico" Alberto smiled and said "well you go and find her and when do you find her get rid of her and her aunt" before quickly ending the call the goon put his phone back in his pocket and got into the van as goon 2 started the engine and began their journey towards Quantico, even though both men were injured they couldn't have cared less all they cared about was getting to Penelope.

Carmen had just finished telling Fran and the girls about the text Derek received from his friend which then had Fran and the girls gathering the few belongings that they had with them quickly throwing them in their bags before making their way towards the door Fran turned around and did a quick check of the room to make sure that they hadn't left anything that could identify who they are once she was satisfied that they had everything they headed towards Carmen's room, when they reached the room Carmen opened the door and everyone entered the room but they all stopped in their tracks and gasped when they saw Derek and Penelope making out.


	14. Chapter 14

When We First Met

Ch 14

Derek and Penelope jumped apart and Derek said, "I'm I'm I'm sorry Penelope, I didn't mean to get", she blushed and said, "don't be sorry Derek, that was amazing". Sarah and Desiree were standing there laughing and Desiree said, "way to go big brother", Fran said, "be good to

your brother", the girls laughed as they headed toward the car.

Carmen grinned and said, "are you ready to head out"?, they grabbed their things and Penelope said, "we're ready auntie", Fran shook her head and laughed as her son walked past her. Carmen leaned in close to Fran and said, "I'm surprised it's taken this long", Fran laughed and said, "so am I Carmen, so am I".

When Derek and Penelope got into the van they heard Desi and Sarah singing, "Derek and Penelope sitting in a tree", Fran got inside and said, "alright girls let's stop teasing your brother and his girlfriend". The girls looked at her and said, "sorry momma", she said, "get buckled up

everybody" and a few seconds later she grinned when she heard the sound of four seatbelts clicking in unison.

When the van pulled out onto the road Sarah said, "how much longer momma"?, Fran said, "a couple of hours honey", Desiree said, "I'm hungry momma can we go through a drive through and get something to eat really quick"?, she looked at Carmen and Carmen said, "it's been a while since we've eaten, that sounds like a good idea".

Fran said, "sure baby, we'll grab something to eat before we hit the highway", Penelope blushed as she looked up at Derek and whispered, "you are an amazing kisser Mr. Abbott". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "why thank you Mrs. Abbott", she laughed as the van pulled into the drive through so they could get some breakfast.

A few minutes later they were out on the road and Fran said, "we've got to be more careful from here on out", Derek said, "it's my fault momma, if I hand't sent that text then they wouldn't know where we are heading". Fran said, "baby boy it wasn't your fault, they would have found a way to find us one way or another".

Carmen looked at Derek and said, "your momma is right Derek, these are very ruthless men and they will stop at nothing to get what or who they want". He wrapped his arm around Penelope and kissed the top of her head and said, "everything's going to be fine sweetness, just fine", she took a deep breath as she relaxed against his chest.

Sarah looked up at her mom and said, "where are we going to live when we get there momma"?, Fran said, "that's already taken care of honey, a friend of mine is going to let us stay in one of the houses she rents". Derek said, "we need to ditch this van as soon as possible because we don't want them being able to find us".

Carmen said, "that shouldn't be a problem, when we get close to Quantico we can stop at a car lot and see if we can get another car", Penelope said, "what are we going to do about money auntie"?, Carmen said, "that won't be a problem, I have enough stored away". Fran looked through the rear view mirror and said, "and before you start worrying Derek, we have money put away to, so we don't have to worry anytime in the near future".

Derek smiled as he read a roadsign that said, "100 miles to Quantico", he tightened his grip around Penelope and said, "we will be there soon baby girl". She looked up at him and said, "I don't know what we would have done without you and your family Derek", he caressed the side of her face and said, "I'm not going to let anybody hurt you or your aunt, I promise".

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she smiled and whispered, "I meant what I said earlier, you are an amazing kisser". He gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "so are you baby girl, so are you", everybody was talking about their plans as Fran said, "I see a place we might be able to switch cars right up the road here".

As they pulled into the car lot Derek smiled as he watched his mom and Carmen get out and head toward the salesman and a few minutes later they were pulling out heading toward Quantico in their black and brown mini van all breathing a little easier because they knew that the goons would now have a little harder time finding them.


	15. Chapter 15

When We First Met

Chapter 15

Derek smiled as he saw the sign 'Welcome to Quantico Virginia we hope you enjoy your stay' and he knew that this was his chance to get his life on track and start fresh, Fran looked in the revision mirror and asked "can you find the address of the nearest mall for me please" Penelope pulled out her smartphone and began searching for a mall, when she found one she gave Fran the directions to the hotel and within a few minutes they were pulling into the the mall parking lot.

Carmen turned to Fran and said "we need to find somewher to get some new cell phones so we can ditch our old ones" Fran smiled and said "that sounds like a good idea Carmen" as everyone got out both Fran and Carmen grabbed a handful of cash each so that they could get some clothes and other necessities that they weren't able to bring with them, as they made their way into the mall Derek took Penelope's hand in his and entwined their fingers together Penelope looked up at Derek and smiled Derek smiled back at her he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

After shopping for clothing they headed to find a store that sold cell phones while Fran, Sarah and Desiree went in one direction Carmen, Penelope and Derek went in another direction they found a store that sold prepaid smartphones and the store owner looked at the three of them a little confused but didn't say anything, meanwhile Fran and the girls had also found a place to get their new phones and once they had them they headed back to the meeting point to wait for Carmen, Penelope and Derek, when they reached the meeting point Carmen, Penelope and Derek were already there waiting for them and now that they had everything they could make their way to the house that Fran had organized with a friend of hers.

On the way back to the van Penelope asked is she could have everyone's old cell phones so that she could wipe the numbers and messages off so that if the phones were ever found they won't able to find out who they belonged to when everyone's phones had been wiped clean she found a dumpster to throw them all in, they made it back to the van and loaded it up with all their shopping before getting and heading to their new house as Fran drove Carmen said "I can't wait to see what our new house looks like" everyone nodded in agreement as they said in unison "same here."

When they reached the house Fran saw her friends car parked in the driveway so she parked the van on the street when Anna saw the van pull up she got out of her car and made her way to the front door as everyone started to get out of the van and made their way to the front door where Anna greeted Fran with a great big hug before Fran introduced Anna to Carmen and Penelope, Sarah, Derek and Desiree before Anna said "shall we head inside and I will give you the grand tour, during the tour each of the kids picked out which room was going to be theirs finally with the tour over Anna left them to settle in and unpack.

Everyone began to unpack what clothing they had bought with them and the new clothing they had gotten while at the mall, once that was done everyone gathered in the living room with their new phones and began to program each others numbers into their phones so that they could be contactable at all times incase anything was happen to any of them, Penelope was typing away on the keyboard of Derek's laptop when she suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end caused by Derek's warm breath as he leans in and whispers "you are incredibly beautiful when you are in your computer zone Mrs. Abbott."

Penelope felt a blush beginning to creep up on her cheeks at the way he compliments her, she didn't know if it was all for show or if it was for real in her mind she was hoping it was for real because her feelings towards him were very real, she turned her head slightly so that she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she whispered "thank you Handsome" Derek couldn't help but smile at the nicknames they had given each other as though they had been together for years instead of just pretending to be together just as Penelope is about to turn around again Derek whispers "I should be the one that is thank you because I am a lucky man to have a wife that is as beautiful and as smart as you"Penelope feels her heart begin to beat a little faster as he gently places his hands on her shoulders she turns to look at him again only see him wink at her.


	16. Chapter 16

When We First Met

Ch 16

Penelope opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable, Derek sat down beside her and said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she nodded her head yes. He grinned and leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. They pulled apart when they heard Desi and Sarah giggling from the doorway.

Derek said, "can we help you ladies"?, Desiree said, "you do know that you and Penelope aren't really married right"?, he picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at her and said, "yes wise ass I know that". The girls headed through the house when they heard their momma calling them from the kitchen.

Derek smiled at her and said, "Penelope"?, she looked at him and said, "yes", he said, "would you like to go out on a date with me"?, she took a deep breath and said, "really"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "yes really, I really care a lot about you but if you don't want to go out with me that's fine".

She said, "YES" pretty fast and he laughed and said, "yes you will go out with me"?, she blushed and said, "yes I would love to go out with you Mr. Abbott". He grinned and said, "great, how about we go to a movie or something"?, she said, "that sounds great but do you think it's

safe"?, he said, "it is right now because they don't know exactly where in Quantico we are".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "a movie sounds great, when do you want to go on this date"?, he brought her hand to his lips and said, "how about tonight, because I need to be alone with you away from my sisters". She laughed and said, "sounds good handsome but we need to run these plans by your mom and my aunt".

Derek nodded his head and said, "agreed, let's go talk to them now", he stood up and led her through the house toward the kitchen, he walked over to his mom and said, "momma can I talk to you alone for a minute"?, she said, "sure baby boy", they walked into the laundry room and closed the door and she said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "ohhhh no momma nothings wrong I just need to talk to you about something".

Penelope walked over to Carmen and said, "auntie is it alright with you if Derek and I go to the movies tonight"?, she smiled at her and said, "do you think that's a smart idea honey, what if those men find you while you're out"?, she said, "the way I look at it now is the best time

for us to go out becuase they don't know exactly where in Quantico we are".

Carmen laughed and said, "you have a good point, you can go but please be careful", she hugged her aunt and said, "we will be auntie, I cross my heart". Fran said, what did you want to talk to me about"?, he said, "is it ok with you if Penelope and I go to the movies"?, Fran said,

where is this movie theatre"?, Derek said, "there is one at the corner".

Fran said, "you can go if you promise me that you will be careful and take care of yourself and Penelope", he hugged her and said, "I'll be careful momma and I will definitley protect baby girl". He said, "we'll be home right after the movie momma", she laughed and said, "alright,

alright, just have fun", he grinned as he ran out of the room going in search of Penelope.

They ran into each other in the breezway and at the same time said, "I can go", they laughed and Derek said, "the movie starts in less than a half hour we better get going". Penelope nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed her purse and her cell as they intertwined their fingers as they headed toward the door.

Sarah smiled and said, "I know I tease baby brother but they make a cute couple", Fran stood watching them as they walked toward the movie theatre and said, "yes they do honey". When they walked inside the doors several girls definitely noticed Derek while several boys noticed

the beautiful Penelope.

Derek said, "would you like something to drink or eat sweetness"?, she said, "a soda would be nice", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll be right back". She watched as he headed over to the concession stand, while she was waiting on Derek a couple of men walked over and one said, "hey beautiful, do you come here often"?, she shook her head and said, "no we just moved here".

One of the men said, "we, who's we baby"?, she held up her hand and said, "me and my husband", one man said, "don't tell me that a sexy piece of ass like yourself is already taken". Derek walked over and handed her drink to Penelope and said, "here you go sweetheart", Penelope said, "thank you honey".

Derek said, "excuse us boys but my wife and I are heading inside to watch the movie", he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck as they headed toward the movie. When they stepped inside several pairs of teenage eyes were watching the very handsome Derek Morgan.

Derek and Penelope sat down and one of the girls leaned forward and said, "hey handsome, are you here alone"?, Penelope turned around and said, "no honey he isn't alone, he is my husband, MY HUSBAND, now if you excuse us we are getting ready to watch the movie". Derek smiled as he took a drink of his soda.

The lights went down and Derek said, "my hero", Penelope laughed and said, "it's all in a days work", Derek intertwined their fingers as the movie started. He knew that for the next 90 minutes it would be him and Penelope so he sat back and sighed happily as their first date had

officially started.E


	17. Chapter 17

When We First Met

Chapter 17

During the movie Penelope had leaned against Derek resting her head on his shoulder so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him before resting his head on top of hers and he couldn't help but breath in the wonderful scent that was her as he turned his head slightly to place a kiss to the top of her head, all of a sudden he felt someone bump his seat before feeling the coldness and wet of a drink being spilled on him he jumped up and looked at the person and he came face to face with one of the guys that had been trying to chat Penelope up while he was getting their drinks earlier, Derek didn't hesitate and pushed the guy across the aisle before reaching out his hand and said "come on Baby Girl let's get outta here."

Penelope reached out and took his hand and he helped her up just as the guy that had spilled his drink on Derek was getting to his again he had his fist clenched ready to throw a punch at Derek and as he moved closer Penelope said "that was low you tool, because you would never have a chance with me" the guy just looked at Penelope as she smiled at him before turning her attention to Derek as she said "are you ok My Chocolate God of Thunder" Derek chuckled and said "I am fine Goddess" and with that they walked out of the movie theatre and headed home, both Penelope and Derek were disappointed that their date had been cut short by an idiot with one thing on his mind and that is trying to get laid.

When Penelope and Derek arrived back at the house they were greeted by Fran who said " you two are back early and what happened to you Derek" Derek said "some idiot that had been trying to chat up Penelope spilled his drink all over me" Fran said "well go and get out of those wet clothes and put them in the laundry room" Derek nodded and made his way upstairs to his new room and quickly grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom so that he could take a quick shower as he was all sticky from the soda, he stepped into the the shower and let out a sigh as the warm water cascaded over his body.

Penelope headed into the living room where she found Sarah and Desiree watching a movie she sat down on the couch and asked "what are you watching" Sarah looked up in surprise and said "I thought you and my brother were going to the movies" Penelope nodded and said "we did go but some idiot spilled drink all over Derek" Sarah and Desiree couldn't help but laugh Sarah replied "we are watching Flicka" Penelope said "that is a good movie" both Sarah and Desi nodded in response as they sat there watching the movie.

Derek got out of the shower and dried off he kept thinking about he was going to deal with Penelope getting the attention from other guys because if they did what the guy at the movie theatre did he knew he was going to end up in some trouble because he was going be getting in fights, he also thought about the attention he was going to get from all the girls but he didn't care about them as he only had eyes for one girl and she was currently pretending to be his wife but if he had his way she would become his wife for real and they could have a family and grow old together.

Carmen and Fran were in the kitchen getting a start on dinner when Fran said "I am so glad that Anna was willing to let us have this fully furnished house as she said that since her husband left her she had no idea of what she was going to do with it because she doesn't have time to bring the kids here anymore she was only going to sell the place, but when I called her and explained the situation she was more than happy to let us have it and she will keep it in her name and we just pay everything to her and she will sort out the bills when they arrive all we need to do is buy the groceries" Carmen couldn't believe that Fran had managed to get this done overnight.

Derek made his way out of his bedroom and took his wet clothes to the laundry and placed them on top of the washing machine before going to search for Penelope, it didn't take long for him to find her sitting on the couch in the living room he made his way over to the couch and sat down beside her, Penelope looked at Derek as he sat down and smiled he gave her his mega watt smile as he put his arm around her shoulder he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers and soon the movie that she had been watching was forgotten as she and Derek began a heated make out session both of them had hands roaming over each others bodies, Derek didn't care that his sisters were present in the room all he cared about was being close to Penelope.


	18. Chapter 18

When We First Met

Ch 18

When Sarah and Desiree saw Derek and Penelope making out they quickly excused themselves and headed up to their rooms leaving the couple alone on the couch. Derek looked at Penelope and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope", she blushed and said, "and you are the sexiest man I have ever seen".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I'm falling for you baby girl, I'm falling so damn hard", she brushed her lips against his and said, "I've never felt this way before Derek, I think about you all the time and when we are apart I can't wait to be with you again". He smiled

as he leaned in and presssed his lips against hers again.

They were pulled apart when they heard Fran saying, "dinner is ready", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I promise that I will make this up to you". She smiled and said, "tonight was perfect, just perfect", she laughed and said, "well except for that douche poured his drink all over you".

He stood up and intertwined theuir fingers and said, "any time I spend with you is perfect sweetness", they laughed as they headed toward the dining room. When they sat down at the table Carmen said, "I hope that everybody is hungry". Sarah and Desiree nodded their heads yes as Carmen said, "if it's alright I would like to say grace over the food", Fran said, "that's more than alright with us".

Carmen smiled and said, "God we want to thank you for the food in front of us and the amazing people at the table, we are a family that was brought together out of love and necessity and all we ask is that you let us live long and happy lives, these blessings we ask in your name and for your sake, Amen", everybody at the table smiled and said, "Amen" in unison.

Derek reached under the table and put Penelopes hand in his and they both smiled as everybody started eating the delicious meal that Fran and Carmen had prepared. After dinner the girls helped Fran and Carmen with the dishes as Derek and Penelope walked out to the back yard to sit and look up at the beautiful sky.

Derek sighed happily as he sat against the tree and Penelope sat down between his legs and rested her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "whatcha thinking about"?, she sighed and said, "is it wrong for me to be happy right now"?, he kissed the top of

her head and said, "no it isn't sweetness, it's not wrong at all".

She smiled when he said, "I'm so happy when we are together because you are like the other part of my heart", she raised up and turned around and looked down at him and said, "awwwww that is so sweet". He pulled her down to him and crashed his lips to hers, she moaned as he slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes as their hands explored each others bodies, when they finally pulled apart Derek whispered, "I love you Penelope". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to Derek", she then brushed her lips against his, Fran couldn't help but smile as she glanced out the window at the young lovebirds, she just hoped that everything would be alright and that they would be able to hide from the thugs that were looking for them.

Meanwhile the thugs were just passing the welcome to Quantico sign, one looked at the other and said, "we're here now all we have to do is find the bitch and make sure that her and her aunt die". The driver nodded his head and said, "because if we don't it will be us that pays for it", the other man nodded his head and said, "that's right, it's either kill or be killed".

The driver grinned when he said, "now all we have to do is find the address on this paper", the other thug grinned and said, "yes it was so nice of the nice man to give us the address before he died wasn't it"?, the driver laughed and said, "why yes it was". Derek and Penelope sat

wrapped in each others loving arms not knowing that the men they were running from were a lot closer than they thought.

Fran, Carmen and the girls were sitting down to watch the news when their was a bulletin came on, the reporter came on and said, "today there was a senseless murder at Hals Auto Sales". Fran raised up and said, "did she say Hal's Auto Sales"?, Carmen said, "do you think that means"?, Fran said, "oh my god they know where we are", Carmen and the girls covered their faces in shock as they realized that they were no longer safe.


	19. Chapter 19

When We First Met

Chapter 19

The goons drove towards the address that they got from the owner of the car yard hoping to get this over and done with so that they could get back to California, it took them a little while to get to the place but when they pulled up at the address and got out of their van and looked around the area goon 2 said "that old bastard gave us a bogus address, what the fuck are we supposed to do now" goon 1 said "we find somewhere to stay and we continue searching tomorrow" goon 2 nodded in agreement as they made their way back to the van.

Penelope and Derek got up and headed inside they found everyone sitting in the living room watching the news closely the pair sat down on the couch wrapped in each others arms when Carmen turned to them and said "Penelope, Derek there is something that you should know" Penelope gasped and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out Derek realized this and said "has something happened" Fran spoke up this time and said "do you remember where we got the new van from" Derek nodded as Carmen finished off by saying "well the old man that helped us was killed this afternoon" Penelope's breathing hitched but Derek held her tightly as he said "do you think it was the men that are after Baby Girl."

Carmen and Fran didn't say anything just nodded in response Carmen looked over at Penelope and saw that she had her face buried against Derek's and could hear that she was crying once again and it broke her heart to see her niece so upset but there was not much that she could do, well they could keep running but there is only so far a person can run too before getting caught, Penelope tried to pull away from Derek's embrace but he held her tight as he didn't want her to have to deal with this on her own he was going to be there to help her through this mess and he was going to do everything in is power to keep her safe.

The goons made their way to a motel and booked a room as they sat there with their laptop in front of them trying their hardest to track Penelope's cell phone but they were having a hard time getting a location so they tried tracking the aunts cell phone and still they couldn't get a location so they tried doing a search on the aunts bank cards but came up empty yet again they thought how hard is it to find a 16 year old girl and her aunt, well it is hard to find them, the goons were bought out of their thoughts by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

The goon picked up his phone and saw that it was Alberto and answered his phone "hey boss" Alberto noticed that his goon sounded a little dazed and he said "have you found the little bitch yet" the goon was quiet for a moment before he said "we thought we had a lead on an address that we got from the old fart at the auto yard but it lead us to an abandoned industrial area so we are sitting a motel trying to track their cell phone and credit card usage but so far we are coming up empty" Alberto was not happy as he thought to himself how could a 16 year old girl and her aunt vanish without a trace before he said "well find her or you are dead men do you understand" but before the goon could answer Alberto ended the call.

Later that night Penelope was laying in bed thinking about what was going to happen she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and in that moment she realized that she didn't want to be alone so she threw her covers back and sat up on the side of her bed before standing up and quietly making her way out of her room and down the hallway until she came to Derek's room she opened the door as quietly as possible and quickly entered the room she closed the door behind her and with the moonlight shining through his bedroom window she made her way over to his bed pulling back his blankets gently, she slipped into his bed and pulled the blankets back up over them.

Derek felt the mattress shift and he opened his eyes just as Penelope laid down beside him he rolled over so that he was facing her pushing himself up on his elbow so that he was looking down at her he heard her sob and with his free arm he reached out and pulled her against him as he leaned in a kissed her lips gently breaking the seal of their lips he whispered "you are safe Baby, I will not let anyone hurt no matter what" Penelope rolled over so that she was now facing Derek and said "I always feel safe when I am with you Derek, but can you just hold me please" Derek didn't hesitate he wrapped his arms around her as they laid down together and it didn't take long before they were both asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter contains sexual content

When We First Met

Ch 20

Penelope opened her eyes the next morning as the sun started coming through the blinds, she rubbed her eyes and smiled as she felt Derek's arm tighten up around her. Derek leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "good morning baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "good morning handsome".

Derek said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she sighed and said, "better since I'm in your arms", he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "you are so beautiful with the sunlight streaming on your face". She grinned and said,

"you aren't so bad yourself", he laughed as he rested his forehead against hers.

Penelope said, "thanks for letting me stay in here lastnight with you", he smiled and said, "you are welcome in my bed anytime Mrs. Abbott", she laughed and said, "why thank you husband dear". Derek slid his hand down her body and rested it on her ass and Penelope said, "do you know how much I want you right now"?, he kissed her lips and said, "probably not as much as I want you".

Derek kissed her lips gently and kissed his way down to her neck, he slid her gown down off her shoulder and started kissing his way across her shoulder. She bit down on her bottom lip when he started gently licking and sucking on her neck, he looked down at her and said, "baby, I don't want you to do something that you aren't ready for".

She put her finger over his lips and said, "you aren't pushing me to do anything that I don't want to do Derek", he caressed her cheek and said, "I love you Penelope". She smiled up at him and said, "I love you to Derek but there's something I need to tell you before anything else happens between us".

He looked at her and said, "is something wrong"?, she blushed and said, "I've never, I mean you would be", Derek smiled and said, "are you trying to tell me that you are a virgin and that I would be your first"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes". Derek took a deep breath and said, "are you sure that you want to do this"?, she said, "I've never wanted anybody more in my life that I want you but if you don't want me", he stopped her sentence by crashing his mouth against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "of course I want to make love to you Penelope, you are my baby girl, my sweetness and after all we are married ya know"?, she laughed and said, "that's true handsome". He watched as she raised up and took her gown off and dropped it on the floor before laying back down.

He said, "you are so beautiful Penelope, so so beautiful", she ran her hand across his chest and said, "so are you Derek, so are you", he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down to her, she lowly moaned as he slipped his tongue between her sweet full lips.

Penelope slid her hand down to the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them over his firm ass and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours". He smiled and said, "your wish is my command baby girl", he then pressed his lips against hers as their hands started exploring each others bodies.

Derek kissed his way down to her chest and she arched her back and wrapped her hands around his head as he took her nipple into his mouth, after a couple of minutes he switched to the other nipple to show it the same appreciation. He looked down at her and asked one final time, "are you sure that you want this"?, she said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

She watched as he wasted no time getting between her creamy white thighs and hovered over her for a second before lining himself up at her entrance. He kissed herlips and whispered, "I love you baby girl" before slowly sliding inside her, he didn't want to hurt her, he was her

first and he wanted to make it perfect, he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled waiting on her to let him know that she was ready, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they both moaned as he slid a little deeper inside her. He moaned, "ohhhhhh baby girl you feel so good, so good" as he started a faster pace earning several moans of pleasure from his baby girl.

Derek wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved to be loved, he wanted to love every inch of her perfect body and he wanted her to know that she was the only woman he wanted or would ever want. As they moved as one all worries about the goons following them drifted away and soon they were both close to exploding in bliss.

Derek crashed his lips against hers as he felt her tightening up around him, she whispered, "I'm so close Derek, so close", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you". Penelope dug her nails into his back and moaned, "I love you Derek" as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over the young lovers.

Derek kissed her lips before collapsing on the bed beside her, he looked at her as they both laid there trying to catch their breath, he put his hand on her cheek and said, "damn baby that was, that was". Penelope sighed happily and said, "perfect handsome, that was perfect", he then wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "that it was baby, that it was".

She looked up at him and said, "was I okay"?, he said, "you were amazing Penelope, please tell me that I didn't hurt you"?, she kissed his lips and said, "you were amazing, so kind, loving and patient with me". He intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you Penelope Abbott", she

grinned and said, "I love you to Derek Abbott".

They laid there in each others arms just holding each other unaware that the goons were getting closer and closer to finding them.


	21. Chapter 21

When We First Met

Chapter 21

After another day of failure at finding Penelope goon 1 pulled out his cell phone and began searching through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for he pressed the call button and put it to his ear after a few rings the person answered "hello" the goon said "hello Kevin" when Kevin heard the voice on the other end of the line he froze because the person that the voice belonged to scared the shit out of him, but he knew that if he didn't do what was needed then his family would be in danger Kevin said "what can I do for you."

The goon said "Kevin I need you to do some searching for me" Kevin said "what is it that I am searching for" the goon replied "we are in Quantico Virginia and we are chasing a young girl and her aunt but we have no leads at the moment so I need you to hack the highway cameras starting with the one near Hal's Auto Yard, find out what sort of car they got and track it" Kevin began typing away at his keyboard before saying "what sort of time frame are we talking about here, so that I can get the right date and time stamp" the goon thought for a minute before he said "go back about 3 days and the car that they had was a red mini van with Chicago license plates" Kevin began searching the camera footage but he never saw a red mini van with Chicago license plates.

Kevin watched his screen intently so that he didn't miss a thing but there was nothing so he decided to go back a bit further to see if there was a red mini van come across the Virginian border finally he found it so now he had just had to track it to the auto yard, he managed to get the footage that the goons wanted as he said "they left in a black and brown van, I am tracking it now as we speak" the goon smiled as he thought about how close they were getting to completing the task Alberto had set them, Kevin followed the van through the streets of Virginia but then he lost them.

Penelope and Derek were still laying in bed naked when there was a knock on is door both looked at each other Penelope was unsure of what to do because for the fact that they were naked both of them jumped when they heard a voice say "Derek are you awake" but before he had a chance to answer all of a sudden the bedroom door opened and Desiree stuck her head in, what she was expecting was to see Derek still asleep she wasn't expecting to see Derek and Penelope wrapped in each others arms but there was something else that caught her eye on the floor beside the bed, Desiree looked from the floor back to the bed then back to the floor before saying "I am telling Mamma and Carmen."

Hearing Desiree say that she was going to tell Mamma and Carmen Derek said "Desi come on you can't tell Mamma and Carmen about this" Desiree had a massive smile on her face as she said "and why the hell should I not tell them Derek, what are you going to do for me to make sure I don't tell them" Derek thought for a moment before saying "you name it and consider it done" this time Desiree thought for a moment before she replied "how about you do all my chores for the near future" Derek smiled and said "consider it done now what did you want" Desi said "Mamma told me to come and wake you and Penelope up to tell you that breakfast is almost ready" Derek nodded and said "thanks, now get outta my room" Desi giggled and left the room closing the door behind her.

Finally Penelope looked up at Derek and said "that was close Handsome" Derek leaned in and kissed her lips before saying "yes it was Baby Girl, yes it was so that means we are just going to have to be a little more careful because now I have you in my bed I am not letting you go because a husband and wife should be in the same bed" Penelope giggled as she said "you Handsome are insatiable, now we need to get up before someone else come looking for us" she began wiggling out of his arms once she was free she sat up on the side of his bed and reached down to pick up her night gown, Derek couldn't help himself as he watched her bend over to pick up her night gown he wrapped his arms around her waist as he bought his lips down to the silky soft creamy skin of her hip and began placing gentle kisses to the area.

Desiree made her way downstairs with a huge smile on her face and as she walked into the kitchen Fran was just putting breakfast on the plates when she noticed the smile and said "what has you smiling like that Desi" Desi giggled and said "ohhhhhhh nothing Mamma nothing at all" Derek and Penelope eventually made it out of bed, Penelope's legs were a little stiff and sore as walked back to her room so that she could get dressed, Derek began to straighten up his bed but then he noticed blood on his sheet and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of losing his virginity to the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on although he was going to have a hard time trying to explain the stain when it came time for the sheets to be washed.

Penelope walked to her closet and pulled out a beautiful flowing dress before going to her drawers and searching for some underwear and leggings, once she had everything she made her way into the bathroom to take a quick shower to try and help loosen the muscles in her legs, Derek grabbed out some clothes and he too made his way towards the bathroom thinking that it was free but when he opened the door he found that Penelope had already turned the water on and was just getting undressed, Penelope felt a presence in the bathroom with her and when she turned around se saw Derek standing there she said "Derek what are you doing in here" Derek said "well Baby I could ask you the same thing because I thought the bathroom was empty and was about to take a shower."

A wicked smile appeared on Penelope's face as she sauntered over to where Derek was standing she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "well being that we are both in here, why don't we conserve water and shower together" Derek felt his arousal pressing against her as he pulled her naked body tight against his naked chest as he said "I like the way you think Baby Girl" Penelope waste d no time in helping Derek to shed his boxer shorts before pulling him toward the shower.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual content

When We Met

Ch 22

Derek backed Penelope up against the shower wall and picked her up and whispered, "wrap your legs around me baby girl", Penelope crashed her lips to his and did what he asked and they both moaned as she slid down onto his erection. When they pulled apart Dereks lips went to her neck where he instantly started sucking on her creamy skin.

Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as he pounded in and out of her, Derek smiled at her and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you so damn much". She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and whispered, "I love you to handsome" and she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Derek sliding in and out of her.

Derek couldn't help but smile against her skin as he felt her tightening up around her, she gently bit down on his neck to keep from screaming in pleasure as they exploded in orgasm. Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "that was amazing", Penelope winked at him and said, "I would have to agree husband dear", Derek laughed and said, "we better head downstairs before Desi comes back up looking for us again".

Penelope smiled and said, "you were amazing lastnight and this morning", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "not bad for my first time huh"?, she looked at him and said, "wh wh what did you say"?, he kissed her lips and said, "you weren't the only virgin lastnight baby girl".

She grinned and said, "I'm honored knowing that I was your first", Derek smiled and said, "and I'm honored knowing that you chose to let me be your first". She winked at him as she turned and walked out of the shower, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "how about tonight we get together again"?, she relaxed in his arms and said, "sounds good to me handsome but we are going to have to be careful so that we don't get caught".

Derek smiled and said, "agreed sweetness, agreed", they then quickly dried off and got dressed, Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "why don't you go downstairs first and then in a couple of minutes I'll be down". She grinned and said, "what are you going to do"?, he said, "I'm going to go hide my sheets until we are here alone so I can wash them", she kissed his lips one final time before turning to head out of thebathroom.

Penelope couldn't keep the smile of her face as she stepped into the dining room, Carmen said, "good morning sleepy head", Penelope said, "goodmorning everybody". Fran said, "I hope you're hungry this morning", Penelope grinned and said, "yes mam I am", Desi grinned and said, "do you think that we can do something today, just us girls"?, she smiled and said, "sure, what would you like to do"?, she said, "how about we go for a walk or watch a movie or something"?, she said, "sounds great, count me in".

Sarah grinned and said, "I can hardly wait", Penelope smiled as she put some food in her plate, she looked up and saw Derek walking into the room and she tried so hard to hide the blush in her cheeks. Fran looked up and noticed how red Penelope was getting and she smiled wondering what was up.

Derek kissed Fran on the cheek and said, "morning momma", she smiled and said, "morning baby boy, how did you sleep"?, he sighed happily and said, "I slept great momma, what about you"?, she took a sip of her coffee and said, "I slept good to baby boy". Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "morning baby girl", she nodded her head and said, "morning Derek".

Fran looked at the girls and Derek and said, "this afternoon Carmen and I will be leaving for a couple of hours, there are some things that we need to go and get". Derek said, "do you want me to go with you momma"?, she smiled and said, "thanks baby but Carmen and I would both feel better if you were here close to the girls", he nodded his head and said, "alright momma, I'll stay here".

After breakfast was done Derek looked up and said, "why don't I do the dishes this morning"?, Fran reached over and felt his forehead and said, "are you alright"?, he laughed and said, "yes momma I'm fine". Fran grinned as she stood up and followed Penelope out into the living room, she looked at her and said, "can you and I talk"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "sure Fran".

Fran led her to the front porch and they sat down in the swing and she put her hand on Penelopes knee and said, "I hope that you and Derek were careful lastnight when you had sex". Penelope's mouth flew open and she sat there wondering how Fran had figured out what her and Derek had done lastnight.


	23. Chapter 23

When We First Met

Chapter 23

Penelope couldn't believe Fran knew she looked at Fran and said "h.. h.. how did you know what happened between Derek and I last night" Fran couldn't help but giggle before saying "Penelope you do realize that my room is right beside Derek's and well let's just say walls have ears" Penelope covered her face with her hands trying to hide the blush that was quickly appearing on her cheeks Fran placed her hand on Penelope's shoulder and said "don't worry I haven't told your aunt and I won't but I just need to know that you were safe and if he treated you with the respect you deserve" Penelope smiled and as she pulled her hands away from her face again she said "yes we were safe and he was a perfect gentleman."

Fran smiled knowing that she had gotten something right with the way that she raised her children most of all Derek, she had a feeling that last night wasn't Derek's first time but she would soon learn that her feeling was incorrect but she knew that Penelope was still a virgin, just as Fran and Penelope finished their conversation Derek came around the corner and when he saw Penelope he smiled as he made his way towards them he said "what's happenin' Baby Girl" Penelope's heart began to race a little bit when she heard his voice she turned around and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose Fran cleared her throat at the young lovers and said "Derek Penelope and I were just talking about what the two of you got up to last night" Derek looked at Penelope and then to his Mamma.

Derek didn't know whether he was going to be sick or pass out at the words that he just heard come from from his Mamma, Fran saw Derek's face drop at the realization that she knew Derek opened his mouth to speak but no words came out Fran laughed as she said "Derek it is ok I am not mad at you I was just checking that the two of you were safe and that you respected Penelope's wishes that is all" Derek closed his mouth before saying "Mamma please understand that we never intended it to happen we were going to wait until we were a little older but when Penelope came into my bed last night because she didn't want to be alone, one thing lead to another and it just happened but we were safe and of course I respected Penelope Mamma you taught me to always respect a woman" Fran smiled at him and said "well I am glad to hear it Derek" and with that she turned and walked away.

Penelope looked up at Derek as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss before she said "you were amazing last night andddddd again this morning and you treated me with the utmost respect and that makes me love you even more" Derek pulled Penelope closer to him and crashed his lips to hers he traced his tongue across her bottom lip trying to gain access to her mouth Penelope happily opened her mouth and they both moaned as their tongues battled for control, Derek began moving them and soon Penelope felt her back up against the wall as they continued their hot and heavy make out session their hands roaming over every inch of each others bodies.

Meanwhile Kevin was still trying to track the mini van but he was unable to find the van due to there being no cameras in the area, Kevin dreaded having to tell the goons the news about not being about to track the van any longer he picked up his phone and dialed the last number that he received a call from after a few rings the voice on the other end of the phone said "what have you got for me Kevin" Kevin thought carefully before he said "I don't have much for you at the moment I managed to track the mini van for a few miles on the camera footage but then I lost them" the goon said "wh.. wh.. what do you mean you lost them" Kevin replied "I mean I lost them due to no cameras past the point of where they were last seen" the goon on the other end of the phone began to curse in another language before hanging up the phone.


	24. Chapter 24

When We First Met

Ch 24

Kevin blew out a deep breath as he heard the line click, he sat back against his chair and said to himself, "I need to find that van soon or it will be my ass". He then put his fingers to the keyboard and started trying something else and it took several minutes but he thought that he might be back on track.

Derek slid his hands down to Penelope's ass and moaned as she started raking her nails up and down his back, they pulled apart and he said, "damn baby, the things you are doing to me right now". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I wish that we could slip back upstairs and", that thought was cut off by Fran calling for him from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and said, "yeah momma", Fran hugged her son and said, "I need to know if you can go to the supermarket, we need to pick a few things up". He grinned and said, "sure momma but is it okay if Penelope comes with me"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's fine with me, just please be careful".

Derek took the list and the money his mom handed him and headed into the living room in search of his baby girl, Penelope was standing at the window looking out when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She relaxed into his embrace and said, "was something wrong"?, he said, "no momma just wanted to know if I could run to the store".

She turned in his arms and smiled when he asked, "would you like to go with me, that way we would be able to spend some time alone away from the house"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would love to go with you handsome". She grabbed her cell and put it in her pocket and intertwined fingers with her boyfriend as they headed out the door and up the street to the store.

Kevin started searching camera footage again close to the area he last saw the van and after almost half an hour he saw a couple walking up the street toward what looked to be a supermarket. He zoomed the picture in and dialed that familiar and scary number and waited for someone to answer, after a couple of rings one goon said, "what Kevin"?, he said, "I believe that I might have found her".

The goon sat up in his seat and said, "you do, where"?, he said, "well first let me send you the picture and you can tell me if it's even her before I tell you where she is"?, the goon said, "alright then, send the picture". Kevin took a deep breath before sending the picture to both of the goons phones.

Kevin sat there practically holding his breath as he waited for the goons to say either yes it was them or no it wasn't and finally after a couple of minutes one said, "well she is blonde and the hair on that girl looks red but other than that it looks like them". Kevin sighed and then sent the

address to their phones.

He then opened his mouth to say something but one of the goons said, "how far is that from where we are right now"?, he hit a few buttons and said, "somewhere around 5 miles give or take". The men smiled at each other and one said, "thanks Kevin we'll be in touch again soon" then the call quickly ended.

Derek and Penelope walked into the store and started getting the stuff that was on Frans list, they were almost finished when Penelope looked up at the end of an aisle and saw one of the men that attacked her and her aunt walking through the store. She quickly made her way to Derek and said, "we need to get out of here and we need to get out of here now".

Derek looked around and said, "are they here"?, she nodded her head and said, "they are in the back of the store", they made their way quickly through the line and paid for their things and practically ran out of the store. Penelope said, "h h how did they find us so fast"?, Derek said, "I don't know baby girl but we need to get to the house and let momma know that they're here".

A few minutes later they ran into the house gasping for air, Fran and Carmen walked over to the out of breath couple and Fran said, "what happened, are you hurt"?, Derek shook his head and said, "THEY'VE FOUND US, THEY'VE FOUND US"


	25. Chapter 25

When We First Met

Chapter 25

Kevin had been sitting there watching his computer screen when he saw the two running back past the last camera and he smiled knowing that they had been spooked, know that he knew that they were somewhere near the last camera he could try and hack into any surveillance cameras along the street from where they were last seen to see if he could and follow them to where they are staying, just then his cell phone began to ring he answered it on the second ring as he moved his phone to his ear he didn't say anything he just listened as the man on the other end of the phone began yelling "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE LITTLE BITCH WAS IN THE SUPERMARKET KEVIN."

Kevin stuttered as he replied "sh she she was in the supermarket, well she was in there until a few minutes ago but I saw her and the boy run past the last camera but now I know where about to start looking I am going to try and find houses that have surveillance cameras and hack into them and see if I can get any footage that might lead you to where they live" the goon smiled and said "well you better get to work then hadn't you Kevin because if I don't hear back from you by let's say tomorrow morning, you know what is going to happen to your family" Kevin said "y.. y.. yeah I know, please don't hurt my family I promise you, you will have whatever I find as soon as I find it and if you don't then take me not my family."

The goon thought about what kevin had just said before he replied "fine just get me that information and get it fast I want that girl and her aunt gone by tomorrow afternoon because the boss is getting rather pissed off that we have failed him twice already" and with that he hung up before Kevin could reply, Kevin put his phone down and began typing away on his keyboard as he searched for houses that had security cameras he found several houses hat had cameras and quickly began hacking into the systems to get the footage.

Fran and Carmen sat Penelope and Derek down at the table and said "what do you mean they found us" Penelope said "well while I was walking down one of the aisles I saw one of the men that tried to get auntie and I, so I grabbed what I was after and ran back to Derek and told him that I saw the guy and we quickly paid and got out of there and ran all the way home again" Carmen looked worried as she said "do you know if they saw you at all" Penelope shook her head and said "I don't think they did or they would have followed us here."

Fran was now reconsidering the thought of enrolling the kids into the local school she looked over at Carmen and said "I am not quite sure about going to enroll the kids in school now know that those men are so close" Carmen nodded her head and said "I think I will agree with you about that I don't think it is safe for them to be out of our sights" Penelope was beginning to become scared of what was going to happen now that the men were so close to finding them, she couldn't believe that the man that had knocked her out before starting the fire at her aunts house a week ago was within just a few feet of her at the grocery store today.

Derek moved his chair closer to Penelope before he reached out and pulled her into his lap as they sat there and listened to what his Mamma and Carmen were talking about in regards who they were going to stay safe, not long after Penelope and Derek arrived home from the store Sarah and Desiree made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where they found their Mamma, Carmen, Derek and Penelope sitting at the table both girls sat down at the table too and Sarah asked "what has gotten Penelope so upset" Derek set about telling Sarah and Desiree about the man Penelope had seen in the supermarket.

It didn't take Kevin long to get into the system and he quickly began fast forwarding the footage to the time he noted down when the last camera caught them and before long he was clicking the play button and within a few minutes he caught a glimpse of the pair as they ran past but he was lucky that the security system that hacked into had several cameras around the perimeter of the house so he was able see them as they continued running down the street, well that was until they disappeared down another street.

Finally everything had been worked out and it was decided that the kids wouldn't leave the house unless it was absolutely necessary Derek and Penelope were not real happy about this decision because it meant that they wouldn't get to spend as much time alone to be together but they understood and knew that it was in everyone's best interests for everyone to remain safe but they were still a little disappointed, everyone had moved to the living room where they were watching television Penelope was curled up against Derek her head resting on his chest while her legs were draped over his.

Derek looked down at Penelope and was about to ask her a question when he realized that she had her eyes closed, he turned to Carmen and said "Baby Girl has fallen asleep so I am going to take her upstairs and put her in her bed" he continued to look at Penelope's face and noticed a smile appear Carmen nodded as Derek said "and then I might go and take a nap too, I am exhausted" Fran looked over towards Derek and said "ok Baby Boy would you like me to wake you close to dinner time" Derek shook his head and said "thanks Mamma but I am not all that hungry so I think I will pass on dinner" he shifted to the edge of the couch he moved Penelope so that he could carry her bridal style and got up off the couch and made his way upstairs.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter contains sexual content

When We First Met

Ch 26

When they got in front of Penelope's door, she opened her eyes and grinned and whispered, "how's this for some alone time"?, he kissed her lips ever so gently and whispered, "you are soooooo good". She reached down and opened the door and they stepped inside and he carefully put her down on the bed and turned and headed out of the room.

She sat up and whispered, "where are you going"?, he put his finger to his lips and crossed the hall and opened and closed his door so that the sound of a door closing. He then stepped inside her room and closed the door and said, "there now I'm allll yours baby girl", she held out her hand and said, "why don't you come lay down with me and we cannnnnnnn uhhhh cuddle".

As he walked over he started undressing leaving his clothes behind him, he said, "cuddling sounds good but you look a little uncomfortable in all of those clothes sweetness". She said, "why I am handsome, I am so uncomfortable can you help me get out of them"?, he licked his lips and said, "it would be my pleasure".

After removing her of all of her clothes he climbed on the bed with her and said, "sweetness we will need to be very quiet as to not bring my little sister up here". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "make love to me Derek", he kissed her lips gently at first but that quickly changed when she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

He hovered over her for just a few seconds and said, "you are so beautiful", she gently pulled him back down into another kiss and as their lips met she moaned against his lips as he thrusted himself inside her. Once he was fully inside her he stilled and looked down at her and said, "are you alright baby"?, she nodded her head as she caressed his cheek and said, "I'm better than alright handsome, I'm perfect".

Derek brushed his lips against hers as they moved together as one, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist urging him even deeper inside her hot wet center. He kissed his way from her lips and down her creamy skin and when he started gently biting down on her neck she said, "ohhhh yes Derek".

He then kissed his way down to her firm perky nipples and started tugging on them with his teeth, she bit down on her lip as a warm sensation started consuming her entire body. Derek then switched to the other breast and paid that nipple the same attention, he practically growled when Penelope started sucking and biting on his neck.

Penelope felt so good in his arms, her body was so soft and she smelled so good and he couldn't help but smile as he felt her starting to tighten up around him. Penelope said, "I love you Derek, I love you" and before she could finish that sentence she exploded in pure bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her.

Derek kissed her lips passionately and whispered, "I love you baby girl" and a few hard deep thrusts later he moaned her name as he exploded inside her . She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Derek Morgan", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I feel the same way sweetness".

Penelope moaned in disapproval as he rolled off of her and collapsed beside her on the bed, she rolled over onto her side and said, "that was amazing handsome". Derek sighed happily and said, "everything seems so perfect when we are together", he intertwined their fingers and she said, "when we are together I forget about everything else but you".

Derek smiled and said, "right now forgetting about everything is a good idea", she looked up at him and grinned and said, "you are so so right my handsome prince". He took a deep breath and said, "if I'm your handsome prince then you must be my fairy princess", she nodded her head and said, "I am more than happy to take that roll", he laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you sweetness"?, she wiggled her eyesbrows and said, "well I do have a few ideas".

She the straddled his waist and they both lowly moaned as she sank down on him.


	27. Chapter 27

When We First Met

Chapter 27

A month has passed and all has been quiet on the goon front, everyone had kept a low profile just to be on the safe side but after the second week they were all beginning to suffer cabin fever well everyone except Derek and Penelope who spent most of their time locked away in either of their bedrooms making out or just spending time wrapped up in each others arms so after being stuck inside for two weeks without anything happening the Fran and Carmen deemed it to be somewhat safe and allowed the kids to go out for a short amount of time but little did they know that they were being watched yet again by the goons.

The goons had finally worked out where Penelope was living and began working on their plan of how they were going to get Penelope away from her aunt as well as the boy and his family, they had waited impatiently for the past two weeks for any signs of movement and just when they were about to give up the three girls were spotted headed heading towards the supermarket and the goons knew that this was their time to strike, following behind the girls as they walked into the supermarket they watched as the three girls separated and each went in a different direction which was going to make it harder to get all three of them but as long as they got Penelope they didn't really care who else they got.

Penelope looked up in the mirror hanging from the ceiling and saw that she was being followed down the aisle by the goon from her aunts house and quickly picked up the pace of her walking which only made the goon pick up his pace too, Sarah got the stuff she needed and was now looking up each aisle trying to find Penelope and Desiree, Sarah looked down the aisle that Penelope was in and saw that Penelope was being followed by a guy dressed in black, when Penelope saw Sarah she very carefully and discreetly waved Sarah away.

Sarah saw what Penelope as doing and continue to walk by as though she was just checking each aisle as she walked past, when she reached the next aisle she went down it and quickly pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to her Mamma "Penelope being followed around the supermarket by goons they found us", just a few aisles over Sarah was completely unaware that Desiree was being followed to, the goons had yet to touch the girls knowing that they would be caught on the surveillance footage of the supermarket cameras they were just going to follow them until the girls got outside.

The goons continued to follow the girls towards the front so that they could pay for their items, the men had picked up a few things so that it looked like they were genuinely getting stuff but they watched as the three girls paid for their shopping and began to walk towards the exit, both men quickly dropped whatever it was that they were holding and jumped over the checkout barriers and ran out the door, Sarah was running ahead of Penelope and Desiree when she saw her Mamma pull up in the van Sarah got in the van and was yelling "run girls run" Fran turned to look over her shoulder to see where the girls were just then she saw the two goons gaining on Penelope and Desiree and before she could do anything one of the goons grabbed Desiree while the other one grabbed Penelope, Fran screamed as she was helpless to try and save the girls.

Penelope screamed out "go Fran go" and Fran reluctantly pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and floored the van out of the car park with Sarah continuously screaming at her to go back and get her sisters, when Fran and Sarah reached the house Sarah was the first one out of the van she ran into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom slamming the door behind her, Derek heard the slamming of the door and made his way out of the kitchen he had a smile on his face because he knew that the girls were back and he couldn't wait to see his Baby Girl as he made his way towards the front door but when he only saw his Mamma his smile dropped.

Derek walked out to help his Mamma but when he got near her she collapsed in a heap on the driveway, Derek got down on his knees and said "Mamma what is wrong" Fran looked up at Derek and that is when he saw the tears in her eyes and he knew that something had happened and he said "Mamma where is my Baby Girl" Fran burst into tears again before saying "I am so sorry Derek, they got her and your sister I tried to save them but I couldn't."


	28. Chapter 28

When We First Met

Ch 28

He looked up at her and said, "wh wh what do you mean"?, she said, "they took her Derek, they took your baby girl and Desi and there was nothing that I could do to stop it". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "where did you last see them"?, she said, "they grabbed the girls as they were running toward the van close to the entrance to the grocery store".

He said, "it's hard to tell what they will do to them and it's all my fault", Fran put her hands on his face and said, "nothing that happened was your fault Derek, that all lays with me". Derek said, "no momma, no it doesn't, you did the best you could do", Fran wiped away the tears and said, "if only I would have been a few minutes earlier", he hugged her tight and said, "we'll get them back momma, we will, I promise".

The goons forcefully carried the girls into a huge building and as they dropped them down on the beds they would be sleeping on Penelope kicked the goon holding her and said, "get the hell away from me". He grabbed his stomach and said, "bitch you are gonna pay for that", he then slapped her hard across the face.

Desiree said, "leave her alone, don't touch her", the goon smiled as he held Penelope with one arm and slid the other hand down her body and said, "ohhhhh I'm gonna do a lot more than just touch her". Penelope felt her stomach drop as the man started sliding his hand up under her shirt, the other goon said, "heyyyyyy, we can't hurt them, the boss won't like it".

The goon leaned down and crashed his lips to Penelopes and said, "we will finish this later, the boss will get to kill you but he will get you back used". The two men laughed as they walked out of the room, Desiree ran over to Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "we have to get away from them Desi, if we don't they will kill us".

Desiree took a deep breath and said, "we need to look around and try to find a way out of here", Penelope walked over to the door and started turning the knob and said, "damn it" as she pulled several times against the knob trying to force it open. The goons smiled at each other as one of them picked up his cell and started dialing the bosses number.

Derek said, "I'm going to head back down to the supermarket and see if I can find some clues as to where those bastards have taken Penelope and Desi". Fran watched as her son grabbed his coat and ran out of the house, she looked out the window and wiped away the tears as she watched her very heartbroken son heading up the street.

When Derek got close to the supermarket, he looked up and saw Hotch and Reid out playing basketball and walked over toward them and said, "hey guys have you seen Penelope or my sister"?, Hotch said, "we saw them walking toward the store a few minutes ago". Reid said, "is something wrong"?, Derek took a deep breath as he told them everything.

Hotch put his hand on his friends shoulder and said, "I'm really sorry", he threw the ball back into the yard and said, "how about we help you look for them"?, he nodded his head and said, "thanks, I really appreciate the help". Derek smiled when he saw JJ and Emily walking towrd them and JJ could tell by the look on everybodys faces that something was wrong.

She wrapped her arm around Spencers waist and kissed his cheek and said, "what's up Spence"?, he looked at her and said, "Penelope and Desiree are missing, someone took them". Emily said, "what, why"?, Derek quickly filled them in on what had happened and when he was done Emily said, "how about we all split up and look for them"?, Derek nodded his head and smiled as they split up into 2 groups and started searching.

Penelope walked over to Desiree and said, "I'm not feeling so good Desi", she said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "I'm very sick at my stomach, maybe it's my ner". Penelope then got up off the bed and ran across the room and dropped to her knees where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the garbage can".

Penelope looked up at Desiree and said, "ohhhhhhhhh Desiree, what if it isn't nerves, what if, what if I'm I'm I'm pregnant"?, Desiree opened her mouth to say something when the goons walked into the room. The man stalked toward Penelope and said, "you're coming with me gorgeous", he then grabbed Penelope and started pulling her out the door.

Desiree tried to run after Penelope and the other man grabbed her and said, "ohhhhhhhh no you don't you're staying right here with me pretty pretty lady". Desiree started kicking and screaming as the goon threw her down on the bed and quickly covered her mouth with his to silence her screams for help.


	29. Chapter 29

When We First Met

Chapter 29

As goon 1 continued to drag Penelope down the long narrow hallways Penelope was beginning to feel nauseous again the goon stopped to open the door she couldn't hold it back any longer she dropped to her knees and began emptying the contents of her stomach all over the goons expensive leather shoes, when the goon heard what sounded like someone being sick he looked down at Penelope he noticed that she had thrown up all over his shoes he lifted his foot and wiped his shoe on her clothing before reaching down and picking her up by her hair.

Penelope was scared of what might happen to her just then the goon got up in her face and said "do you realize that you just ruined a $1000 dollar pair of leather shoes" Penelope shook her head laughing before she said "no I didn't know that and I don't care either, I couldn't care less if they cost 5 buck from the thrift store" the goon was becoming increasingly pissed off at Penelope he opened the door and pushed her into the room where she fell to her knees the goon walked into the room closing the door behind him, with an evil smile on his face he made his way over to where Penelope was attempting to get to her feet he again grabbed her by her hair pulling her to her feet he then let her hair go so that he could begin using his hands to roam over her body.

Back in the other room Desiree was trashing around on the bed trying to get the second goon off her but he had her hands tied to the bed frame while he had her hips pinned to the bed using his body weight, he had his hands roaming underneath her shirt feeling her up Desiree felt sick to stomach about what was happening to her when all of a sudden the goon reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife she watched as he bought the knife closer to her belly then she heard a click before hearing the tearing sound of her shirt being cut and torn from her body, the goon closed the knife and lay it on the bed beside them as he leaned in and whispered in her ear "I am gonna have a lot of fun with you gorgeous and it doesn't matter how loud you scream no-one will hear you" before he moved lips and pressed them to hers.

Desiree took this opportunity to try and get off her so she let him think that she was going to play along and when she opened her mouth just a fraction he noticed and slipped his tongue in her mouth and no sooner his tongue was in her mouth she bit down on his tongue until he yelped out in pain and jumped off her he tried to swear at her but he wasn't able to very well as his tongue was bleeding and beginning to swell up, meanwhile Desiree was working on getting her hands out of the rope that he had tied her up with as the rope was fairly loose finally she was able to get one hand free she waited until the goon wasn't watching her so that she could reach down and pick up the knife that he had left there, the goon turned around for a few seconds and she quickly reached for the knife and put her hand back up to where her other one was and flicked the knife open and held it so that the bed frame concealed it while she continued on getting her other hand free.

Down the hall goon 1 now had Penelope down to her bra and panties he pushed her down onto the bed and just as he was about to try and straddle her waist Penelope kicked out and kicked to goon fair and square in his privates he grabbed his crotch as he fell to the floor screaming at her "you are going to get it now you little bitch" he started getting up using one as he still had the other one holding onto his crotch very slowly he made it to his feet and began making his way back to the bed and being that he was a little slow to react as he was in pain, he let go of his crotch and had his hands out ready to stop her from doing any more damage to him but what he wasn't expecting was to hear someone calling out Penelope's name.

Penelope watched as the goon grabbed his weapons before he ran from the room, once he was gone she quickly dressed again and went to the window she could hear Derek calling both hers and Desiree's name, luckily for Penelope the glass in the window was broken and she began calling out to Derek quietly so that she didn't alert the goons finally Derek heard his name being called as he got closer and he knew immediately that it was Penelope calling out to him he followed the sound of her voice to the window when he saw her he was filled with sadness as her face was red and there was a hand print shaped bruise beginning to appear from where the goon had slapped her several time she also had tears rolling down her cheeks all he wanted in that moment was to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

Desiree was oblivious to Derek and his friends being outside the building due to there being no windows in the concrete room that she was being held in, she had managed to free her other hand and she was now waiting for the goon to come back over to her so that she could work out how she was going to get the hell out of the room she was still holding onto the knife, it wasn't too long to wait as the goon made his way back over to the bed he climbed on the bed and again pinned her at the waist with his body he leaned forward and slapped her across the face before wrapping his hand around her neck and applying a fair amount of pressure he was too focused on what he was doing to notice her hand with his knife clutched in it until he felt it in his neck, he let go of her as he grabbed his neck he pulled the knife out as he collapsed to the floor.

As goon 1 slowly made his way back to the other room due to the amount of pain coursing through his nether regions he was completely unaware of what was waiting behind the door for him, he approached the door and placed his hand on the handle but waited a moment before opening the door he listened for any noise but when he heard none he opened the door,once the door was fully open he was greeted to the sight of his partner on the floor laying in a pool of blood he looked around the room for Desiree but he couldn't see her he moved into the room a little more and that is when Desiree quietly slipped out from behind the door with the knife in hand once again and jumped on the goons back jamming the knife into his neck too before jumping off him and running out the door, the goon knew that if he pulled the knife out of his neck then he was sure to bleed out very quickly.

Desiree was running through the hallways calling out to Penelope, Derek heard Desiree and told Penelope to go and try and find her so when Penelope left the window he pulled out his cell and dialed 911 and headed for the door and began calling out Desiree's name they followed the sounds of each others voices until they were standing in the middle of the hallway together Penelope took one look at Desiree and said "Desi are you ok, where did all that" but she was cut off when she felt the sensation that arises when you are about to be sick quickly Penelope turned away and began to empty whatever contents she had left in her stomach, it took a few minutes for the nauseous feeling to pass when it did she continued to say "Desi where did all that blood come from" Desiree just smiled and said "well the stupid goon I was with tied me to the bed frame but he didn't tie the ropes tight so I was able to get free and he left his knife on the bed after he cut and tore my shirt so when he tried to kiss me I acted as though I was going to play along and I bit him and when he wasn't looking I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the neck."

Just then Penelope saw the goon that had taken her to the other room slowly coming up behind Desiree she could see that he had the knife in his neck and was bleeding quite profusely but still it wasn't going to stop him, Penelope reached out and grabbed Desiree's hand and pulled her and said "we need to go now the other goon is coming our way" and with that both girls began to run through the hallways again they reached the room that Penelope had been in as they made it over to the window to see if Derek was still there they heard the sound of sirens getting louder and louder until they sounded like they were just a few feet away.


	30. Chapter 30

When We First Met

Ch 30

As Derek and the rest of the gang made their way inside they heard the sirens getting closer and closer, Derek swallowed hard as he walked into a room where the floor was covered with blood. Hotch and Reid followed him inside and over to the very still bodies, Derek leaned over and felt for a pulse.

He turned around and said, "unfortunately both of the sons of bitches are alive", Reid said, "Hotch and me will stay here with them while you and the girls find Penelope and Desiree". Derek took a deep breath as he made his way out of the door, all he could think about was finding Penelope and Desiree.

Desiree wrapped her arm around Penelope and said, "are you feeling any better"?, she said, "a little it comes over me in waves", Desiree said, "when we get out of here we need to get you checked out at the ER". Penelope nodded her head in agreement as they stood looking out the window, Desiree said, "don't worry Derek will be here soon".

Derek, Emily and JJ made their way through the building calling Penelope and Desirees names, Derek took a deep breath and said, "baby girl can you hear me"? and he got no response and he tired a little louder and said, "babyyyyyyy girllll can you hear me"?, Penelope said, "listen Des, I think I heard Derek".

The ran over to the door and out into the hallway, Penelope smiled and said, "Derekkkkkk, we're down here, we're down here", Desiree said, "see I told you that he would find us". JJ and Emily grinned as they watched Derek run up the hall, when he turned the corner he couldn't help but smile as he pulled Desiree and Penelope into his arms.

One of the goons started moving and Hotch said, "if I were you I would lay still", he moaned and said, "that bitch, she she she stabbed me in the neck". Reid laughed and said, "yeah she sure did", both boys stepped back when the police ran into the room with their guns drawn, Hotch said, "well it seems that you are both in good hands soooooo we are gonna go find our friends".

As they made their way up the hall they got behind the medics, Hotch said, "Emmmmmm, where are you"?, she grinned and said, "we are in the last room on the left at the end of the hall". It didn't take long before the medics found their way down the hall and into the room with the girls, Derek pulled back and said, "are you two alright"?, they nodded their head and in unison said, "yes".

Penelope felt another wave of nausea roll over her, she covered her mouth and said, "I'm going to be sick", Derek watched as she wobbily sat down on the bed beside Desiree. The medic said, "how long have you felt this way mam"?, Penelope said, "for a couple of days", he said, "we will get you to the ER and get you checked out as soon as possible".

Derek and the gang watched as both girls were quickly checked out before they were loaded onto the gurneys and led toward the ambulances, after Desiree was loaded Derek said, "I'll call momma and have her meet us at the hospital Desi". She nodded her head and said, "alright big brother. I'll see you there".

The doors closed and he made his way to the other ambulance, he climbed inside with Penelope and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you goddess, I love you with all my heart". She smiled and said, "I love you to handsome and I was so afraid that I would never see you again", he put his hand in hers and said, "when momma told me that you and Desi had been taken my heart stopped".

The ambulance doors closed and Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it as the ambulance pulled away from the scene, Hotch grinned at Emily, JJ and Reid and said, "we need to get to the hospital, we need to make sure that Penelope and Desi are both going to be alright", they all nodded their heads as they made their way out of the building.

Derek sighed happily and said, "are you sure that you're alright, he didn't, he didn't"?, she smiled up at him and said, "no handsome, he didn't do anything to me, I'm fine". He intertwined their fingers and said, "you are my world Mrs. Abbott", she laughed and said, "and you are mine Mr. Abbott", they both sighed happily as the ambulances made their way toward the hospital.

Derek smiled as he pulled out his cell and called his mom, after a couple of rings he heard, "please tell me you found them and that they are both alright". He laughed and said, "I found them momma and they are both fine but we are heading to the ER so that they can both get checked out just to be on the safe side".

Fran said, "I'll meet you there", the line then went dead and Derek grinned down at Penelope and said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "I love you to handsome". Dereks heart was one again whole since he was reunited with his one, his only, his baby girl and he knew that as long as they were together everything would work out perfect.


	31. Chapter 31

When We First Met

Chapter 31

It didn't take too long for the ambulances to reach the hospitals emergency department as the medics began unloading Desi and Penelope out of the ambulances Derek's cell phone rang he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen he saw that it was his Mamma calling so he quickly answered it saying "are you at the hospital yet Mamma" Fran said "yes we are just walking towards the entrance now" Derek replied "ok Mamma the girls are about to be taken into the emergency department doors so we will see you inside" Fran said "ok Baby Boy see you in a few minutes" and with that she ended the call.

As Desiree and Penelope were wheeled into the hospital and the medics began filling the doctors in on what they had found at the scene and that neither girl appeared to have any major injuries except for some bruising and that Penelope was experiencing nausea and vomiting the medics wheeled them into cubicles so that they were side by side, both girls were transferred onto the hospital beds as the doctors pulled the privacy curtains around both girls so that they could begin their examinations, the doctor that was about to examine turned to Derek and asked "would you mind waiting outside while I conduct my examination" Derek was a little hesitant to leave but when he looked down at Penelope, she reached out and took his hand and said "it is ok Handsome, I will be fine" Derek bought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand before letting go and exiting the cubicle.

Derek made his way to the emergency department waiting room where he was met by his Mamma, his sister and Carmen he took a seat beside his Mamma and she could tell that there was something playing on his mind she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and said "what's wrong Baby Boy" Derek shrugged his shoulders and said "nothing is wrong Mamma" Fran looked at him and said "Derek Franklin Morgan, don't you dare tell me there is nothing wrong because I know that there is something wrong by the look on your face so tell me what's wrong."

This time Derek let out a loud sigh and said "ok Mamma you got me" he turned to look at his Mamma, Sarah and Carmen before he continued "I am just worried about Baby Girl and Desi because when we found them both girls looked like they had been slapped around and man handled by those men and well Desi used the self defense skills that I taught her and managed to stab both men unfortunately they are still alive but hopefully now that they are in under police guard while they are in hospital they won't be able to get anywhere near the girls" Fran eyed off her son she was trying to work out what he was holding back so she looked at Carmen and Sarah and said "who would like a coffee" both Carmen and Sarah nodded as Fran stood up she asked "Baby Boy could you come help me please" with that Derek stood up and followed his Mamma from the waiting room.

Meanwhile back in the cubicles Desiree and Penelope were undergoing their examinations when the doctor treating Penelope asked "so Penelope when you were bought in the medic mentioned that you have been experiencing quite a bit of nausea and vomiting, is that correct" Penelope nodded as the doctor wrote down on the chart before she continued "ok now Penelope I am going to ask you a few personal questions and I need you to be honest with me so that I can make sure you are alright" Penelope again nodded as the doctor asked "Penelope, are you sexually active" Penelope bit her bottom lip before saying "yes, my husband and I are sexually active" she watched as the doctor made notes once again on her chart the doctor then asks "are you and your husband using protection" Penelope nodded and said "yes, my husband wears a.. a.." the doctor giggled a little and said "your husband wears a condom" Penelope blushed slightly as she nodded her head.

The doctor continued and asked "Penelope can you tell me when your last period was" Penelope bit her bottom lip as she thought back to when her last period was but she couldn't remember as she had been under a lot of stress over the past few months she looked up at the doctor and said "I am not sure when my last period was as I have been under a lot of stress lately" the doctor wrote something on the chart before she said "well I would like to get a blood and urine sample and in a few tests" Penelope looked at the doctor and said "do you think that I maybe pregnant" the doctor placed her hand on Penelope's shoulder and said "I think it is highly possible that you are pregnant but I just want to run the tests to make sure" over in the next cubicle Desiree was almost done with her examination she was just having a cut on wrist bandaged.

Fran and Derek made their way to the cafeteria to grab the coffees when Fran said "Derek what was it you were holding back in the waiting room, was it something to do with Desi or was it something to do with Penelope" Derek stopped and turned to look at his Mamma and said "it is something to do with my Baby Girl, Mamma she told the medic that she had been feeling nauseous for a few days and she also told him that she had been vomiting today she even vomited while we were on the way here" Fran placed her hands on his shoulders and said "son do you remember when I first found out that you two were having sex and I asked whether you were being safe" Derek nodded and said "we are being safe Mamma, I always wear a condom so that she doesn't get pregnant just yet because even though we love each other very much we are still young" Fran knew that she had raised her boy to be a gentleman but she couldn't help but think that with what Derek told her, that maybe Penelope was pregnant.


	32. Chapter 32

When We First Met

Ch 32

When the doctor was finished bandaging Desirees wrist the doctor said, "I'm going to give you a prescription for antibiotics just to be on the safe side", the doctor said, "I'm giving you a 10 day supply and I want you to take them 3 times a day until they are all gone", Desiree smiled as she took the prescription in her hand and said, "I will, I promise", she then hopped off the table and said, "thank you for everything you've done for me and my sister in law".

The doctor grinned and said, "you are very welcome and if you need anything else please let me know", Desiree smiled and said, "I will", she then turned and walked out of the room. Fran was hugging her son when Desiree walked over and said, "anyword on Penelope yet"?, Fran shook her head and said, "they are running a few tests to see what is making her so sick".

Desiree said, "I think that she is pregnant", Fran smiled and said, "so do I honey but the tests will tell us for sure", Derek smiled as he hugged his sister and said, "I'm so glad that you are alright Desi". She laughed and said, "thank you for finding us big brother", he sighed and said, "we are just glad that you are alright".

Desiree turned around to see JJ, Reid, Emily and Hotch walking over, she walked over and said, "thank you so much for helping Derek find us", Hotch grinned and said, "anytime Desiree, we are all just glad that you and Penelope are alright". JJ looked up at her and said, "any news on how Penelope is doing"?, Desiree said, "they are running tests on her right now".

Penelope took a deep breath as she ran her hand over her head, could Desi be right could she be pregnant with Derek's child, she rubbed her stomach and said, "if I am pregnant what will Derek say, how will he feel"?, she smiled when she looked up and saw Derek standing in the door. She held out her hand and he walked over and intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "fine, a little nauseated but fine, how is Desi"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "she is fine, they bandaged her up and gave her a prescription of antibiotics and she is sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear someting about you".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "what's going through that beautiful mind of yours"?, she laid her head down on his chest and said, "what happens if I'm pregnant Derek"?, he smiled down at her and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if you're pregnant we will get married for real and raise this baby and many more together".

She looked up at him and said, "you are an amazing man", he winked at her and said, "it's you that are the amazing one baby girl, you have been through so much and it is making you one of the strongest women I have ever met". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I don't know what I would have done without you, your momma and sisters, the three of you along with my auntie saved my life".

Derek smiled and said, "we will do anything it takes to keep you and your aunt safe", she said, "what about the goons, are they"?, he shook his head and said, "they aren't dead, they are being treated right now and they are surrounded by guards and there is no way that they can hurt you". She sighed happily and said, "but what happens when their boss finds out that they failed and that I'm alright"?, he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "we will worry about that when and if it happens", she nodded her head in agreement and smiled up at him.

The doctor walked into the room and said, "how is the nausea doing now Penelope"?, she grinned and said, "right now it's fine, almost non-existent", she smiled at Penelope and said, "that's great". Derek looked up at the doctor and said, "do you know what is causing Penelope to be so sick"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do indeed".

Derek squeezed Penelope's hand as the doctor said, "congratulations Penelope you're pregnant, around 5 weeks along", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "did you hear that baby girl, we're going to have a baby"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I heard handsome, I heard". Derek dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach and said, "hello in there beautiful little baby I'm your daddy and me and your momma can't wait to meet you in

a few months".

Penelope smiled as she felt Derek's warm lips on her stomach


	33. Chapter 33

When We First Met

Chapter 33

Just as Penelope was about to be discharged from the hospital the doctor handed her two prescriptions one for pre-natal vitamins and another for anti nausea medicine Penelope looked at the doctor as she took the prescriptions she said "thank you for everything you have done for me doctor" the doctor smiled and said "it was my pleasure Penelope, take care of yourself and your baby" Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist and said "don't worry about that doctor I will take good care of them" before placing a kiss to Penelope's temple after saying their goodbyes Derek and Penelope made their way out to the waiting room to where the rest of their family was waiting.

When Carmen saw Penelope and Derek enter the waiting room she stood up and made her way over to Penelope and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight for a few minutes before letting her go again she raised her hands and cupped Penelope's cheeks and said "I was so scared when Fran came home and told us that you and Desiree had been taken but I am so glad that you are ok, you are ok aren't you" Penelope looked her aunt in the eyes and said "yes I am ok but there is something that I need to tell but I don't want you to be mad" Carmen looked a little confused but said "sweet heart you know you can tell me anything and I promise whatever it is that you have to tell me I won't be mad" Penelope sighed and said "well I have been feeling nauseous for the past few days and while the goons had us I began to get sick and I thought it was just my nerves but the doctor ran a few tests and she told me that the reason I was feeling like that is because I.. I.." Derek stepped up and said "what my Baby Girl is trying to say is that she is pregnant."

Carmen couldn't believe her ears as she didn't even know that Penelope was having sex, she turned to look at Fran and asked "did you know that these two were having sex" Fran bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, Carmen was at a loss for words now she turned and picked up her purse and headed for the door she needed time to get over the news that her 16 year old niece was pregnant she wasn't mad about the situation it was just that she was slightly disappointed, Penelope watched as her aunt walked away before turning to bury her head into Derek's chest as the tears began to fall.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and held her close to his chest while rubbing his hand up ad down her back in a soothing motion although it wasn't working Fran moved closer to the couple and said "come on let's get out of here and head for home" Derek nodded and pulled back slightly so that he could see his Baby Girls face but she wouldn't look at him so he bought his hand up to her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking him in the eyes he then leaned in and placed a soft but passionate kiss to her lips then said "everything is going to be fine Baby" Sarah and Desiree stood up and hooked their arms together and began to follow their Mamma out of the hospital as they made their way towards the van they saw Carmen sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

Fran turned to the girls and handed them the car keys and said "go on ahead girls Carmen and I will be there in a minutes" before heading over to where Carmen was sitting she sat down beside her friend and said "Carmen, are you ok" Carmen never looked up but shook her head in response Fran thought about how she should have mentioned to Carmen that Penelope and Derek were having sex before she said "Carmen, I know I should have mentioned to you about Penelope and Derek and I am not trying to make excuses but is this pregnancy really a bad thing, I mean I can see that they are happy and yes they maybe young but I think that they will be able to handle it and if they need a little then we will be there for them" Carmen finally looked up at Fran and said "yes you should have told me about them Fran but what is done, is done and no this pregnancy is not a bad thing I am just disappointed that they weren't careful and using protection."

Penelope and Derek took their time to make their way out of the hospital and as they walked towards the car Derek saw his Mamma and Carmen sitting on bench talking, Penelope saw her aunt and Fran as they got closer to them when they reached them Penelope stopped and looked at her aunt and said "I am sorry auntie, we didn't mean for this to happen but now that I know that there is a life growing inside me, I no we love it already and we will do everything to make this work" Carmen stood up and tok a few steps towards Penelope and wrapped her arms around her as she placed a kiss to the top of her head before she pulled back a little and said "Penelope I am the one that should be apologizing to you but when I found out I was a little disappointed with you not being careful, so I am sorry can you forgive me" Penelope felt tears running down her cheeks as she said "I know you were disappointed at us but we were careful we used protection but obviously one of the condoms broke and now I am pregnant and we couldn't be happier and yes I forgive you."

Now that everything had been sorted out Fran, Carmen, Derek and Penelope made their way to the van, when they reached the van Sarah and Desiree were sitting in the back singing along to the blaring radio once everyone was buckled in Fran pulled out of the car park and headed for home, finally they reached home and everyone made their way inside each person going to a different area of the house Sarah and Desiree went into the living room Fran and Carmen headed into the kitchen Carmen reached up and opened the cupboard above the fridge and pulled out a bottle of scotch and placed it on the island bench before going to get two glasses from another cupboard she held a glass up to Fran who immediately nodded her head Carmen poured two glasses and handed one to Fran as she quickly downed her first glass in one go, Penelope and Derek headed upstairs as Penelope was still exhausted and all she wanted to do was lay in Derek's arms and have him hold her as she slept.


	34. Chapter 34

When We First Met

Ch 34

The night flew by and soon the sun was coming through the curtains in Dereks room, he opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the beautiful woman that was still sleeping in his arms. He took a deep breath as his eyes fell down to her stomach, he gently slid his hand down and whispered, "daddy loves you little one and I promise that I will do anything to keep you and your momma safe".

Meanwhile downstairs Fran and Carmen were fixing breakfast, Carmen looked over at Fran and said, "do you think this is over"?, Fran reluctantly shook her head and said, "I want to say yes but I bet that when their boss finds out that Penelope got away from them that he will send others to take their place to make sure the job gets done".

Carmen started setting the table and said, "how long do you think we have"?, Fran said, "well that depends on when he finds out the truth about his goons failing to do their task". Fran put her hand on her friends shoulder and said, "I hope that takes a long long time", Carmen took a deep breath and said, "me to Fran, me to".

Fran looked up to see the girls walking into the kitchen and smiled and said, "morning ladies", they both giggled and said in unison, "morning momma, morning Carmen". Desiree sighed as she sat down at the table and said, "how is everybody this morning"?, Carmen said, "I'm still in shock that my little Penelope is pregnant".

Sarah said, "I know that this baby wasn't planned but Derek and Penelope are going to make great parents and they will have the four of us there to help them when they need it". Fran and Carmen nodded their heads in agreement as they started putting the food up on the table, Fran looked up at Desiree and said, "can you go up and tell your brother and Penelope that breakfast is almost ready"?, she stood up and said, "sure thing momma" before

she ran out of the room.

Penelope started squirming against Derek's body making him harder than hell, the way she was grinding against him all he wanted to do was roll her over onto her back and thrust inside her and make slow passionate love to her. Penelope opened her eyes and said, "good morning daddy", Derek then rolled her over onto her back and said, "good morning mommy".

Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, his hands slid down under the covers and slowly made their way down her creamy thighs. Just when Derek was reaching the crotch of her panties there was a knock at the door, he pulled his hand away reluctantly and said, "come in".

Desiree opened the door and said, "momma wanted me to let the two of you know that breakfast was almost ready", Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhh good, I'm starving". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "yeah so am I but not for food", Desiree covered her ears and said, "TMI big brother, TMI".

Derek laughed and said, "we'll be down in a few minutes", Desiree shook her head and said, "you better be or momma will be up here on your ass big brother". Derek smiled and said, "I know, I know", Penelope smiled and said, "I promise we will be right down", she smiled and said, "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes", Derek laughed as the door closed and he crashed his lips against Penelope's.

Penelope slid her hand down Derek's back and moaned his name as he gently bit down on the side of her neck, she kissed the side of his neck and said, "handsome I'm starving". Derek shook his head and said, "okay beautiful I can't have the mother of my child starving to death on my watch now can I"?, she shook her head and said, "no you can't buttttttt how about I help you with your little problem"?, he said, "little problem"?, she laughed and said, "well it is farrrrrrr from little but it will be a problem if your momma and my aunt see that huge bulge in your pants when we go downstairs for breakfast".

Penelope pulled the cover back and put her hand inside his boxers and gripped his erection in her hand as she pulled it free of it's confines, she licked her lips as she leaned down and took him into her mouth. Derek closed his eyes and lowly moaned her name as he felt her mouth going up and down his cock.

Derek put his hand on her head and gently gripped her hair and said, "oh yes baby girl, like that, oh god yes", Derek then slid his hand down her back and rested it on her ass. He said, "I love you baby", she started humming as she took him farther and farther into her mouth, she could tell that he wasn't going to be able to make it much longer and after he thrusted into her mouth a couple of times he came with her name on his lips.

Penelope licked him clean before kissing her way up to his lips, Derek put her face in his hands and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart and he whispered, "damn baby girl that was fan freaking tastic".

She blushed and said, "so it was alright"?, he kissed her lips and said, "that was more than alright sweetness, that was perfect, you were absolutely amazing". She smiled and said, "we better get dressed and get down for breakfast", he smiled and said, "agreed but later I get my turn, agreed my beautiful momma to be"?, she kissed his lips and said, "agreed".

They both quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs and when they stepped into the kitchen Carmen smiled and said, "how are you feeling today honey"?, she grinned and said, "starving". Carmen said, "well then you better sit down and get started", Penelope grinned as she sat down at the table and took the first bite of food and said, "this is delicious" and the rest of the gang smiled as they started eating their breakfast.

Meanwhile at the hospital somehow one of the goons had managed to get hold of one of the guards cell phones and was currently making a call, after a few rings he heard, "is it done"?, the man bit down on his lip and whispered, "not exactly sir". He snapped, "not exactly, what the hell does that mean"?, he said, "it means they found her and she got away, that's what it means".

Their boss took a deep breath and said, "I am sending reinforcements and they will be there sometime late this evening and DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME"?, the man said, "yes sir". Seconds later the call ended and the man hid the phone and said, "don't worry we'll get her back and then she will be dead and out of your hair", the room was filled with the sound of sinister laughter as thoughts of how he would kill Penelope filled his mind.


	35. Chapter 35

When We First Met

Chapter 35

As soon as Alberto got off the phone to the incompetent idiot that had now failed getting the job done 3 times he scrolled through his cell phone and found the number that he was after and pressed the call button after a few rings he heard "yes boss" Alberto said "I need you to get three of your best men and get to Quantico Virginia" the goon said "boss what is in Quantico Virginia" Alberto replied "I need you to finish the job that the other idiots screwed up, if you don't take care of the girl and her aunt then I will take care of you, do you understand me" the goon nodded his head even though his boss couldn't see him as he said "yes boss, I will get my men together and we will be on the first flight to Virginia" and with that Alberto ended the call.

When the goon got off the phone with his boss he turned to the men that were sitting around the poker table and said "grab your shit and let's head out the boss wants us to clean up a mess in Quantico Virginia" they all dropped their cards on the table and grabbed their jackets and made their way out the door, they jumped into the car and headed for the airport, meanwhile at the hospital the goons were planning their escape they just had to get rid of the police guarding them, the goon that had stolen the guards phone checked to see where the guard was before pulling out the phone and texted Kevin so that he could cause some sort distraction.

After breakfast Derek and Penelope made their way out into the backyard and down to the tree swing they sat down and Derek pulled Penelope into his side and wrapped his arms around her as she turned slightly and lifted her legs and placed them over his and then leaned in and pressed her lips to his gently before saying "I love you so much Derek and I love our baby just as much" Derek bought his hand to her belly and said "I love you and our baby with all my heart Baby Girl and I will do my best to be the best father to our baby and to be the best husband I can to you" Penelope shifted herself so that she was now straddling Derek's legs as she once again pressed her lips to his but instead of a gentle kiss it was a heated and passionate kiss.

Kevin heard his phone beep with the message tone he picked it up and saw that it was a number that he didn't know so he contemplated on deleting it but something in him was telling him to read it so he opened the message and it read "Kevin I need you to create a distraction at Potomac Hospital so we can get outta here before the boss kills us, remember if you refuse to do this your family will be in danger" Kevin replied "I will come up with something and let you know" he put his phone down and moved over to his computer and began typing away his fingers flying over the keyboard he pulled up the blue print for the Potomac Hospital and then he hacked into the hospital servers so that he could gain access to the security systems, once he had gained access to the security systems he set the fire alarms off.

Carmen was standing at the kitchen window watching Derek and Penelope as they began walking back to the house hand in hand laughing and smiling and in that moment she knew that the connection between the young couple was real and she could tell with the way that Derek was with Penelope that there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to make a great father and that was all that she wished for, Derek and Penelope entered the house and walked into the kitchen Penelope sat down at the island bench while Derek got them something to drink, Carmen turned around to face Penelope and said "Penelope can we talk please" Penelope nodded her head and Carmen said "in private" Derek handed Penelope her glass of water as she got off her stool and headed into the living room with Carmen close behind

Penelope sat down on the couch as her aunt sat down next to her and reached out to take one of Penelope's hands as she said "Penelope I just want you to know that with everything that has happened over the past few months I have noticed that you and Derek have been there for each other in more ways than one and I know that I have to come to terms with you being pregnant and I will, I have also seen that you and Derek are in love so if you give me some time I promise that I will be there for you and help you through this" Penelope looked up at her aunt with a look of sadness on her face as she was a little hurt by some of the thing her aunt had said, she picked up the pillow and placed it in her lap and wrapped her arms around it before she said "auntie I know that me being pregnant is a big disappointment to you but I know why that is Mama told about what happened to you when you were my age and that is why you are being so hard on me."

Carmen looked at Penelope with tears in her eyes as it was still hard to come to grips with even after all these years, as she began to explain the whole story to Penelope "I was 15 years old when I met him he was of african american ethnicity and it wasn't long after we began dating that we first had sex and well once was just enough and I got pregnant and let's just say your grandma and grandpa weren't very please so they moved us to California so that no-one would know that I was pregnant and when I began to show your grandpa took me and left me at a unwed mothers shelter where I stayed until I gave birth and then once I was cleared to leave the shelter I made my way home only to be told that I was not welcome so I left and headed back to Chicago" Penelope couldn't believe that her grandparents would do that to their own daughter but now she knows why her aunt was very disappointed with her when she told them yesterday.


	36. Chapter 36

When We First Met

Ch 36

Penelope wrapped her arm around her aunts waist and laid her head down on her shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry auntie", Carmen laid her head down and rested it on Penelope's and said, "it's not that I'm disappointed in you sweetie it's that I know exactly how you feel and what you are going through".

Penelope sighed and said, "did you have a little boy or girl"?, she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I had a very beautiful little girl and the only thing I know about her was that she weighed 6 lbs 3 oz and was 21 inches long and that she was a beautiful light brown skinned angel".

Carmen took a deep breath and said, "I never got to watch my baby grow up or experience all of her firsts and that my beautiful niece is why I am going to be there for you and your little one and make sure that you are with her no matter what". Penelope put her hand in her aunts hand and said, "I love you auntie, I love you so much".

Carmen smiled and said, "I love you to honey", Penelope said, "I love Derek so much and he loves me auntie, he truly does", Carmen kissed the top of her head and said, "of that I never doubted honey, not for the first time". She took a deep breath and said, "well now that we have had our little talk why don't you run upstairs and hug that handsome boyfriend/husband of yours".

Penelope stood up and said, "you are the best aunt in the world and I love you with all my heart", Carmen laughed and said, "I love you to peanut now get upstairs to the man of yours". Penelope laughed as she headed off toward the stairs, Carmen put her face in her hands and let the tears fall.

when Penelope walked into her room she walked over to the window and put her hands on her stomach and said, "nobody is gonna keep me from you little one, nobody". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "what are you talking about, who's trying to keep me away from you"?, she laughed and said, "nobody handsome, I was talking to the baby".

He turned her around and said, "what are you talking about"?, she led him over to the bed and sat down beside him and filled him on what her aunt had told her downstairs. Derek said, "so that's why she was so worried when we told her that you were pregnant"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes handsome".

Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "I promise you that nobody will ever keep us apart, we are a family and it's going to stay that way baby girl". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you handsome, so very very much", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you to baby girl, more than I ever thought possible".

She pulled away and walked over and closed and locked the door and turned back around to him and said, "show me how much you love me Derek, I need you to make love to me". He intertwined their fingers and said, "it would be my pleasure Penelope", he led her over to the bed where they wasted no time in getting each other undressed and seconds later they were rolling on the bed making slow passionate love.

Fran walked into the room and saw Carmen looking out the window, she walked over and said, "are you alright Carmen"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I'm fine Fran, just thinking that's all". Fran smiled and said, "I've made some tea would you like some"?, she nodded her head and said, "I would love some thank you".

Fran walked back into the kitchen and put the tea into a pot and carried it and two cups on a tray into the living room where the two friends sat and talked. Carmen had filled Fran in on what had happened to her when she was younger which made Fran totally understand where Carmen was coming from.

Fran put her hand on Carmen's and said, "when my James and I were first married, I guess we had been married for about 6 months I found out that I was pregnant". Carmen listened as Fran continued by saying, "at first things were great and then about 6 weeks into the pregnancy I started bleeding and James rushed me to the hospital where I later miscarried the baby".

Carmen said, "ohhhh Fran, I'm so sorry honey", Fran took a deep breath and said, "I haven't told the kids about the miscarriage other than James and my parents you are the only other person that knows". Carmen put her hand on her friends and said, "you don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me".

Fran smiled and said, "I never doubted it for a minute", meanwhile upstairs Penelope collapses on the bed beside Derek and says, "that was amazing my chocolate adonis". He laughed and kissed her head and said, "what am I gonna do with you silly girl"?, she looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows and said, "wellllll I have a few ideas".

She grinned as he hovered over her for a few seconds and said, "yeah I have a few ideas of my own" and they both gasped in pleasure as he thrusted himself back inside her. As they moved together as one their lives were perfect, they were all together and safe and with the news of the baby it just seemed that things couldn't get any better.

Meanwhile the goons take a deep breath as they step off their plane and head toward the waiting car, little did Penelope and Derek know that hell was getting ready to fly off the hinges".


	37. Chapter 37

When We First Met

Chapter 37

The goons made their way through the airport and towards the exit where they had a car waiting for them, as soon as the head goon exited the airport he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his bosses number after a few ring Alberto answered "you better be calling to tell me that the little bitch and her aunt have been dealt with" the goon said "ahhhh not yet boss, we have just landed in Virginia and we are on our way to the address you sent me" Alberto sighed and said "well just get the job done and get it done soon because if you screw up I will come and deal with you and the little bitch myself" and before the goon could reply Alberto ended the call as he made his way over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out his best bottle of scotch and a glass and poured himself a triple shot before taking the glass and downing entire contents in one mouthful.

The goons got into the car and the driver drove them towards the address when they arrived at the address they sat there watching the house for awhile but upon seeing no movement the head goon decided that they needed to get out of the car and check the area to see if Penelope was home or not he turned to the men in the back and said "I am going to go and check out the area and see if there is anyone home" they all nodded as he opened the car door and got out he made his way across the road and walked up to the house trying to keep himself hidden in the shadows as he looked in one window of the lower level but he couldn't see anything he made his way to the side gate and tested it to see if it was unlocked but luck wasn't on his side as the gate was locked with a padlock.

Derek and Penelope were laying in bed having a lazy afternoon they were wrapped in each others arms both were staring into each others eyes, they were completely unaware of the imminent danger that was lurking just a few feet from their front door he signaled for the others to come and join him they got out of the car and headed towards the house they met the head goon in the shadows up beside the house and the head goon said "I need two of you to go over the fence and into the backyard to see whether there is anyone in the house" so with that the two smallest men were helped over the side gate while the head goon and the other one surveyed the front of the house, the head goon began creeping across the front of the house until he came to the living room window he peeked in the window and when he saw two older women sitting on the couch he ducked out of sight again, meanwhile around in the backyard the other two goons crept alone the sides of the house so as to keep out of sight they stopped when they heard laughing coming from a window near by.

As one of the goons approached the window he took a quick peek in the window and saw two african american girls in the kitchen so he sent the head goon a text saying "two african american girls in kitchen" the head goon checked the living room window again and thought to himself if the two girls are in the kitchen and their mother and the other girls aunt are in the living room then the boy and the other girl must be upstairs somewhere he sent a text back saying "need to gain access the target is possibly upstairs with the boy" the goon out ack could see the back door he then turned to his partner and whispered "I need to gain access to the house let me know when the coast is clear" the goon nodded and the watched as his partner made his way over to the back door, as quietly as possible he tested the screen door handle and to his surprise it was unlocked he opened the screen door and then tested the hardwood door it too was unlocked he turned the handle and opened it a fraction so that when the time was right he could enter.

Penelope stretched out and arched her back off the bed Derek watched as the covers fell from her body and he couldn't help himself he leaned in with is mouth open and took her plump nipple into his mouth and began to gently suck on it, Penelope reached out and placed her hand on the back of his head which pulled him in closer she let out a moan as he gently bit on the sensitive nubs, Derek smiled around her nipple when he heard her moan out in pleasure he loved to hear her moan so he took his hand and placed it on her other breast and began to tweak her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger which had Penelope arching her back off the bed even more as she tried to push her breasts further into his hand and mouth, but Derek had other things in mind he removed his hand from her breast and began to trail it down her body past her belly and down her to her now dripping core he then pulled his mouth off her breast and whispered "tell me what you want Goddess" all while his fingers brushed lightly against her clit.

Penelope was half way to heaven when she said "I need you Derek" Derek smiled as he said "what do you need Baby, you have to tell what you want" Penelope moaned out his name before saying "please don't make me beg Handsome please I need you inside me now" as she reached out and grabbed his erection and began to stroke it quickly, Derek leaned in and kissed her lips passionately as he maneuvered his body so that he was hovering over hers he lined himself up with her entrance and thrusted into her Penelope moaned loudly but it was muffled due to the heated and passionate kiss.

The goon that was looking in the kitchen window watched as the two girls left and headed into the living room so he nodded to his partner and with in second the goon was entering the house he looked out the kitchen window and nodded before quickly and quietly headed towards the stairs, he checked to make sure that the two women and the two girls were occupied before climbing the stairs he breathed a sigh of relief as he got to the top of the stairs without being caught now to search for the target and the boy.


	38. Chapter 38

This chapter contains sexual content

When We First Met

Ch 38

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Derek's waist and moaned his name lowly as he slid in and out of her, she ranked her nails up and down his muscular back leaving scratch marks behind. Derek leaned down and started kissing, licking, sucking and gently biting on the sensitive skin on her neck.

Penelope closed her eyes and felt shivers all over her body as Derek left proof of their latest escapade all over her neck, Derek was hers and she was his and that was all that mattered. Their bodies moved as one as they slowly and passionately brought each other closer and closer to a very explosive release.

Desiree and Sarah were sitting on the couch laughing as they watched a movie with Fran and Carmen, even though they had watched this movie lots and lots of times they still found it hilarious. Carmen stood up and said, "I think I'm going to make a pot of tea" and they all watched as she headed out of the room.

Fran sighed and turned her head back to the tv but that is when she thought she saw a shadow outside the window, she snapped her fingers to get the girls attention. They looked at her and she put her finger to her lips and mouthed, "I thought I saw a shadow go by the window", Sarah and Desiree both got up and grabbed something to defend themselves with just incase their momma was right about the shadow.

Sarah picked up Derek's baseball bat and Desi picked up the candle holder that was on the book shelf, Fran said, "I think I'm going to go help Carmen in the kitchen" and stood up and headed through the house to warn Carmen. One goon was looking through the kitchen window and watching Carmen as she put her kettle on the stove.

One goon was watching as Fran walked into th kitchen, and the forth one smiled thinking that they would be able to round up all 6 of them to take back to their boss. Derek smiled against Penelope's lips as he felt her tightening up around him, he kissed her lips passionately and a few deep hard thrusts later they exploded in pure bliss.

Derek smiled and said, "I love you baby girl" as he rolled on the bed beside her", she rolled over onto her side and wrapped her arm around him and said, "I love you Derek". He tapped the end of her nose and smiled as they laid there wrapped in each others arms basking in afterglow after another passionate love making session.

The goon was coming up the hall when he heard Derek laugh, he grinned wickedly as he headed down the hall, he was walking by the bathroom door when he stepped on a place in the floor that squeaked. He stopped and mouthed the words, "ahhhhhhh shit", he hoped that he hadn't made enough noise to get someone to come checking.

Sarah heard the floor above her squeak as did Derek so he got up and put his boxers and pants on quickly and picked up the flashlight that was laying on the desk and slowly made his way toward the door. Sarah took the stairs two at a time and was soon at the top, she peep around the corner and saw a man a few doors away from Derek and Penelope's room so she knew that she was going to have to do something and it was going to have to be done

now.

She watched as the man peeped and didn't see anybody so her turned his back and started down the hall and just as his hands reached for the knob the door flew open and the goon saw Derek standing there. Derek said, "who are you"?, the man smiled and said, "that doesn't matter now does it"?, Derek saw Sarah in the hall and smiled and said, "no I guess not".

Sarah then lifted the bat and slapped the man between his shoulder blades and the back of his head and when he fell to the floor she covered her mouth with her hands and said, "oh my god did I kill him"?, Derek checked for a pulse and said, "no Sarah, he's just out cold, nice job by the way sis".

Desiree saw a shadow on the porch so she quickly hid behind the door and when he stepped inside she hit him with the candlestick and smiled as she watched his body hit the floor. Fran reached up in the cabinet beside Carmen and said, "there is someone watching from outside the window", Carmen smiled and said, "well then let's get him inside shall we"?, Fran laughed and said, "yes let's".

Fran turned and headed out of the room only to run into one of them heading toward the kitchen, she remembered the self defense class she took at the YMCA and stomped his toe and kneed him in the groin. The goon grabbed his family jewels and hit the floor with his mouth open gasping for air as he looked up at her.

Fran said, "that'll teach you won't it you little shit"?, Carmen was standing with her back to the window as the 4th out of 5 goons made his way into the house. He saw her standing there and started making his way to her, what he didn't know was that Fran made a trip around through the dining room and was standing behind.

The goon smiled and said, "well lookey lookey who I found", Carmen turned around and said, "well it took you long enough to get the balls to come in didn't?, the man looked at her and said, "huh, what, wait you were expecting us"?, she said, "yes we were and we knew that you were here and we were just waiting on you to finally grow a pain and come in".

The goon was furious and said, "ohhhh I'll show you my pair alright you stupid old bitch", he raised his hand to hit her with the butt of the gun and that is when his lights were turned off. Fran picked up a skillet from the stove and popped the goon in the back of the head and as he fell to the floor Carmen gave her the thumbs up and said, "nice job Mrs. Abbott", she laughed and said, "right back atcha".

They both laughed as they started making their way through the house to check on the kids


	39. Chapter 39

When We First Met

Chapter 39

When Derek got up and got dressed because he heard the floor squeak Penelope got up and got dressed too just as she was putting on her shirt she heard Derek and Sarah laughing just outside the door she headed for the door, she opened the door to see Derek and Sarah dragging a man towards the stairs by his feet so she followed them down the stairs she couldn't help but laugh as she watched as the man's head bounced off each of the stairs, when Derek and Sarah reached the bottom of the stairs they were met by their Mamma, Desiree and Carmen who were standing around 3 more men they had tied them up so that they couldn't go anywhere.

Derek turned around and saw Penelope coming down the stairs he smiled as he made his way over to her when she got to the last step he pressed his lips to her and said "see Baby Girl I told you I would do anything to keep you safe" Penelope smiled as she leaned into kiss him they heard from behind them "get a room" Derek broke the kiss and turned to his sisters and poked his tongue out at them just then something caught his attention he released Penelope and walked over to where his Mamma and Carmen had the three men tied up he lifted one of the mens jackets and pulled his gun from it's holster and handed it to his Mamma before checking to make sure that he had no more weapons he then moved to check the other men for weapons he didn't know that his Mamma had already taken a gun from one of them.

As Derek was getting to the last goon the one that Sarah had knocked out cold with the baseball bat Carmen had pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 and when the operator asked what the problem was Carmen explained that they had 4 intruders in their house, the operator dispatched a couple of patrol cars to the address, the goon that was sitting in the car was starting to worry about what was taking so long and he was about to send the head goon a text message but just as he pulled his phone out he heard sirens and saw the red and blue lights flashing in his rear vision mirror so he started the engine and took off down the street but he decided to stop up the street a little to see what was going to happen.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive at the house and when they knocked on the door the door opened and they were greeted by Fran, she stepped aside and allowed the officers in as the officers entered the house they saw that the intruders had been detained some were conscious while others were out cold, one police officer looked up at Penelope and said "you are one of the girls from the kidnapping a few days ago aren't you" Penelope nodded and said "yes I am and so is my sister in-law, we have had nothing but troubles over the past few months with these men and the men that kidnapped us."

The police officer looked at Penelope with a confused expression on her and said "what do you mean by that Miss" Penelope sighed and said "well after my parents were killed by the mob in California I had no other family but my aunt who lived in Chicago so I moved there and then on the second day of me being there I got home from school and went to my room when all of a sudden I have a hand covering my mouth and nose and a man whispering in my ear Mr Bello sends his regards and then they set my aunts house on fire with us still in it, and if it wasn't for the next door neighbors coming into to rescue us then who knows what would have happened, so then we packed up and moved here and the bastards still found us" Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and comforted her as he didn't need her to begin stressing especially now that she is pregnant.

The goons that were still conscious listened as Penelope told the police officers what had happened to her and her family while Fran went and grabbed the container full of weapons that had been taken from them and handed them over to the police officer, the head goon knew that his boss was not going to be happy about him and his team screwing up this was the fourth or fifth attempt at trying to get rid of the little bitch he sat there trying to think of a way to get out of the ropes he was tied up with but they were too tight.

One of the police officers turned to see the last man start to moving slowly as he began to regain consciousness and the more he regained consciousness the more he began to move around but being that he was restrained he wasn't able to move much finally he looked up and said "fuck my head hurts, what the fuck happened to me" Sarah and Derek couldn't help but laugh as Sarah said "your head hurts because I whacked you over the head with a baseball bat, that is what you get when you break into a house that has a family of a former police officer inside, you ass hat" and now that all four men were conscious the police officers slipped on a pair of flex cuffs on each of the men before untying the ropes they pulled the men to their feet and began escorting them out of the house and towards the waiting police cars.

Meanwhile the goon that had been driving the car was still sitting there watching as the men were lead out of the house with their hands behind their backs, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alberto's number and waited for him to answer after a few rings Alberto answered and the goon said "got some bad news for you boss" Alberto said "what do you mean you got bad news" the goon swallowed the lump that was in his throat before he said "the men that you had come to finish off the job on the young girl and her aunt, welllllllll they are currently being lead out of the house in cuffs and they look pretty beat up" Alberto was fuming now and all he could think about was how hard could it be to kill a 16 year old girl and her aunt.


	40. Chapter 40

When We First Met

Ch 40

Alberto sat there tapping his finger on the desk and when he was silent for a few minutes the goon said, "sir, are you still there"?, he said, "yes, yes I am and maybe that's the problem". He said, "I don't follow", Alberto said, "the only thing you need to know is that I will be on my way to your location".

The goon said, "ar ar are you sure sir"?, he laughed and said, "yes I am, it looks like it's going to take me to bring down an old woman and a 16 year old bitch". He swallowed hard and said, "sir I've been in this line of work for you for almost 15 years and I've never seen a family like this before in my life".

Alberto said, "you talk about them like they are a team of super heroes or something", he said, "I don't know about super heroes sir but they must be something to be able to take out all 4 of my boys in a matter of a few minutes". Alberto said, "good point, good point but don't worry when I come I won't be coming alone".

The goon said, "you don't mean"?, he chuckled and said, "yes I do mean", the goon took a deep breath and said, "I guess I will be seeing you in a few hours sir". Alberto laughed and said, "yes you will" and the call ended, he dialed a number on his cell and said, "Todd I need our two special guests ready to travel in an hour".

Todd said, "yes sir", Alberto said, "thank you Todd, I knew that I could count on you", Todd smiled and said, "thank you sir", Alberto said, "I will be picking up you and my special guests so I will see you then" before the call ended. Alberto sat back in his seat and laughed and said, "well well bitch we will see what you have to say about your surprise", he then stood up and headed toward the door with his bodyguards right behind him.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I don't know what I would do without you or our family", Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "well you're stuck with me now baby girl". She chuckled and said, "nooooooooo it's you that are stuck with me handsome", he slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I promise you that I will do anything it takes to keep our family safe, anything".

Carmen walked into the room and said, "well we've had an exciting morning haven't we"?, she smiled and said, "that we have auntie, that we have",Carmen said, "how about we all go out for some pizza"?, she said, "go out, like outside out"?, Carmen laughed and said, "is there any other kind of going out"?, she said, "are you sure it's safe"?, Carmen said, "I believe it is, at least for right now".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "come on sweetness some fresh air will do us all some good", she looked around the room at all of the smiling faces and said, "alright you have talked me into it". Derek said, "momma, Sarah Desiiiiiiiii come on we are going to go out for pizzaaa", it didn't take long before the entire family was heading out the front door with smiles on their faces.

Alberto was all smiles as he climbed into his limo and the entire trip to the place he was keeping his surprises was the happiest he had been in years. When the limo pulled inside the huge building he looked and saw Todd walking toward the car, he lowered the window and said, "are my surprises ready"?, he nodded his head and said, "they are sir, they are".

Todd then turned and headed down a long hall and a few minutes later Alberto looked and saw Todd, Shawn and Matt walking toward the limo with his packages in tow. Todd opened the door and said, "get in", the two stepped inside the car and Todd followed, once the door was shut Alberto took a deep breath and said, "well well good afternoon".

The two people sitting across from his just looked not saying a word, he said, "I said good afternoon to you both", they both nodded their heads as the car turned around and headed out of the huge building. The two people intertwined their fingers and Alberto said, "awwwwwww how sweet, after all this time the two of you still hold hands".

After a few minutes Alberto said, "I guess you are wondering where we are going"?, they nodded their heads yes and he said, "well we are going to go take care of 2 little problems". The man took a deep breath and said, "problems, what problems"?, Alberto laughed and said, "your daughter and sister in law".

Luis looked at Maggie and said, "no no no you can't hurt them", Alberto laughed and said, "Luis, Luis, Luis I can do anything I want, your daughter is becoming a pain in my ass and I am going to use you and your lovely wife to lure him out". All Luis and Maggie could do was sit there and wonder what Alberto had in store for Penelope and Carmen as they got out of the limo and were led onto a plane.

After the plane lifted off Maggie said, "where are we going"?, Alberto still looking out the window said, "Quantico Virginia and that's all you are getting for now sweet Maggie sooooooooo shut the hell up". Luis gently squeezed her hand and prayed, he prayed that they would all be able to get out of this someway.

Penelope looked out the window and sighed, Derek said, "whatcha thinking about"?, she said, "momma and daddy, I miss them so much", he brought her hand to his lips and said, "I know you do baby, I know". Derek gently squeezed her hand as the table filled with laughter as Fran was telling a story about when her kids were all little.

Little did Penelope know that she would soon be seeing the parents she had thought she had lost forever


	41. Chapter 41

When We First Met

Chapter 41

Maggie sat back in her seat and closed her eyes as she thought about the last time she saw her Baby Girl and she couldn't help but smile, Luis looked over at his wife and said "are you ok sweetheart" Maggie opened her eyes and turned to face her husband and said "yes my love I am fine, I was just thinking about the last time we saw Penelope" Luis leaned over and pressed his lips against his wife's in a chaste kiss and said "I know I think about her and the boys all the time, I miss them all so much" Alberto was sitting there listening to the couple when there was a message from the captain saying "this your captain speaking, we are approaching Quantico Virginia" Alberto smiled and said "it is nearly time to see your surprise."

Penelope reached out and entwined her fingers with Derek's and placed their joined hands on her flat belly as she said "I was thinking about how my Mama and Daddy will never get to meet this little one" Derek moved behind her and pulled her close to him and said "I know Baby but I know that they are watching down on you just as I know my Dad is watching down on Mamma, Sarah, Desi and I" Penelope rested her head back on his shoulder and looked at him and said "you miss your Dad to don't you Handsome" Derek placed a kiss to Penelope's temple before he said "yes I miss him so much Baby Girl" he then placed his hand on her hips and turned her around once they were face to face he leaned and kissed her lips with as much passion as he could.

Finally the plane landed on the private airstrip and came to a stop and as the door was opened The Mob Boss, Luis, Maggie and the goons stood up Alberto made his way towards the door while the goons began pushing Luis and Maggie forward towards the door, slowly Luis and Maggie made their way down the stairs once at the bottom they were roughly guided to the limo that was waiting for them as the driver opened the door so that Alberto could get in first before the goons told Luis and Maggie to get in, reluctantly the couple got in and took their seats as the goons climbed in too, the driver closed the door he then made his way back to the drivers seat and began driving off the airstrip.

On the drive to where Penelope was staying Alberto looked over to Maggie and said "when we arrive at our surprise location I want you to lure your daughter out" Maggie looked at Luis before she looked back at Alberto and said "no I won't do it I will not allow you to harm my daughter" Alberto chuckled and said "well Maggie if you don't help to lure out your daughter then I will just have to kill Luis" Maggie gasped when he said that, Luis put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him he placed a kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear "it is going to be ok My Love" Maggie was not so sure about but she wasn't going let the bastard beat her so she said "is there anything else I can do, please I'll do anything."

Alberto thought about what Maggie had asked he smiled and reached out and ran his hand up her thigh before he said "well you could have sex with me in front of your husband and then maybe I will think about it" Maggie couldn't believe this guy and she reached out and slapped him across the face Alberto bought his hand to his face before saying "alright no more Mr. Nice guy either you help me or I kill her, your sister and the both of you" Luis had, had enough of and turned to his wife and said "My Love at least we will all be together one final time" Maggie nodded her head as her tears began to fall.

Penelope was beginning to feel like she was boxed in after being stuck inside for so long she turned to Derek and said "Handsome do you mind if I take a walk and get some fresh air" Derek looked at Penelope with a confused expression on his face and said "are you feeling ok Baby Girl" Penelope nodded and said "I am fine Handsome I just need some fresh air" Derek leaned in and kissed her lips and said "ok Baby, would you like some company while on your walk" penelope shook her head and said "if it is ok I would like to go on my own" and with that she grabbed her jacket and headed out the front door as she walked down the driveway she acknowledged the undercover police officers that were keeping watch on the house they were pretending to be handy men as they knew that with the goons out of the way that the boss would have to come and do the job himself.

After a half an hour walk Penelope began walking back towards the house but for some reason she had a odd feeling in the pit of her stomach and when she turned to look over her shoulder she saw a black limo heading towards her and when she got closer to the house she could see the police officers were up on ladders and they looked as though they were cleaning the gutters but in actual fact they were watching the limo that was following Penelope, Penelope turned to look at the limo again and that is when she noticed that one of the windows was down and she heard her name being called she swore that she recognized the voice of the person that called her name as her mother's but that was not possible as her parents were dead or so she thought.


	42. Chapter 42

When We First Met

Ch 42

Penelope turned around slowly and when she did the face in the window was her moms and she shook her head and said, "momma, oh my god momma is that you"?, with tears streaming down her face Maggie said, "yeah baby it's me, it's momma". Penelope started walking toward the limo with a huge smile on her face.

The officers watched as Penelope headed toward the limo, they wondered who it was she was talking to, Penelope said, "how how how is this possible momma, I thought you were dead". Maggie said, "I'll tell you everything baby, just come to me, come to me Penelope", her pace speeded up the closer she got to the limo.

Alberto was all smiles as he watched Penelope getting closer and closer to the car, he whispered, "that's right Maggie, that's right bring her to me, bring her to me". Maggie took a deep breath and said, "I've missed you so much honey, we both have", Penelope stopped and said, "wait, what, is daddy alive to"?, Maggie said, "he's alive and well and here in the car with me honey".

She then took off running toward the limo, she had missed her parents so much and the thoughts that they were both alive and well and so so very close was making her heart flutter with happiness. Alberto was almost drooling with anticipation at the thoughts of finally getting his hands on Penelope, he was going to use her for her skills before killng her.

He rubbed his hands as she was only a few feet away from the limo, once he could get her in the car they would head to the airport and he would get all of his guests as far away from this hell hole as possible. He couldn't help but smile knowing that after he got what he needed from Penelope he could then get rid of the Garcia trio and nobody would be the wiser.

Derek looks down at his watch when Penelope has been gone a few minutes and says, "momma I'm gonna go check on baby girl, I'm getting worried about her". Fran smiles and says, "okay baby boy, just be careful okay", he nods his head and says, "don't worry momma I'll be fine" he then heads out of the room going in search of Penelope.

When he gets to the door he notices that Penelope is walking toward a black limo, he runs down the steps trying to get to her but one of the officers grabs him and says, "she's alright Derek, this is all part of the plan". Derek looks at the man and says, "she's pregnant with my baby", the agent says, "don't worry we won't let anything happen to her, she is safe out there, she is surrounded with guards right now".

Derek said, "are you sure that both her and the baby are safe"?, the agent nods his head and says, "I promise you that she is safe, once we can get our hands on Alberto all of this will be over and you can get back to your life". Derek stood there watching Penelope as she walked closer and closer to the limo.

Just a few steps away from the limo one of the undercover officers pulls her back, Alberto says, "what the hell"?, the doors fly open and agents say, "FBI, GET OUT OF THE CAR, NOWWWWW". Alberto and the others climb out of the car as Maggie and Luis run toward their daughter, the family are all smiles as they are once again reunited with their daughter.

Derek runs over to Penelope and says, "baby are you alright"?, she looks at him and says, "I am now handsome, I am now", she smiled at her parents and said. "momma, daddy this is Derek Morgan, he's the man I love and the father of your first grandchild". Maggie said, "my wh wh what"?, Derek said, "these are your parents but I thought they had passed on"?, Penelope smiled at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and said, "so did I handsome so did I".

Maggie hugged her daughter again and said, "Alberto has had us all this time and we will tell you everything but first what was this about our first grandchild"?, Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "Derek and I are going to have a baby". Maggie put her hands on her daughters stomach and looked at Luis and said, "a grandbaby, we're going to have a grandbaby".

Luis smiled and said, "my baby is having a baby", Penelope hugged both of her parents and once she had her arms wrapped around them she didn't want to let them go. Derek said, "why don't we head inside I'm sure Carmen would love to see the two of you", Maggie and Luis started walking toward the house when Carmen walked to the door.

When she saw her sister and brother in law the tears started streaming down her face, she then took off running toward them with her arms opened wide. She wrapped her arms around them and she said, "Maggie, oh my god it's really you", Maggie nodded her head and said, "it's really us sissy, it's really us".

The once again happy family headed inside the house where Maggie and Luis were more than happy to fill them all in on what had happened since their "deaths".


	43. Chapter 43

When We First Met

Chapter 43

While the happy reunited family was safe in the confines of the house the FBI were in the process of searching Alberto and his goons for any weapons and drugs, the agents found on Alberto several firearms which they confiscated before placing him in the car while the agents continued to search the goons the agents found multiple weapons as well as drugs the FBI agents also searched the limo and the limo driver which were both clean and after getting a statement from the driver he was free to leave, Alberto and his goons were taken back to the FBI building for questioning.

Meanwhile back at the house everyone was sitting in the living room with their coffee's as Maggie and Luis told Penelope, Carmen and the Morgan family what happened to them Maggie started by saying "after the car accident we were unconscious and when we woke up we were tied to a bed our clothes and bodies covered in blood we only had a few minor cuts and bruises and then a few weeks later Alberto came to us and told us" Maggie looked at Penelope and then over to Carmen before continuing "that you two were dead and hearing that it broke my heart but now here the two of you are happy and healthy" Maggie reached over and took Penelope's left hand in her and ran her thumb over her daughters knuckles until she felt something.

Maggie looked down at Penelope's hand and saw the rings upon her finger studying the rings she could tell that they were and engagement and wedding rings,she looked up at Penelope and said "Baby how long have you been married" Penelope bit her bottom lip and looked over at Derek before she said "Mama Derek and I aren't really married it was just pretend while everything was happening, but now that it is all over Derek and I really love each other and being that I am pregnant we would like to get married for real" Maggie couldn't believe just how much her little girl had grown up in the few months that she had been gone but seeing just how happy she is with Derek she knows that Penelope is in a good place.

Luis wrapped his arm around his wife as he looked over at Penelope andsaid "well then if that is what my Baby Girl wants then that is what my Baby Girl is going to get" Penelope couldn't help but smile and when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and lips on her neck her smile grew bigger, Penelope said "oh thank you, oh thank you Daddy" as she wriggled out of Derek's arms and got off the couch and made her way over to her father and sat down in his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek Luis let go of his wife and wrapped his arms around his daughter as he said "anything for you Baby Girl" Fran couldn't help but smiles as she watched the scene between the father and daughter before saying "Maggie, Luis you must be exhausted, why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while."

Penelope stood up and looked at her parents and said "Mama, Daddy you can take my room and I could move into Derek's room" Maggie turned and looked at Luis and said "what do you think my love?" Luis smiled and said "I am ok with it if you are sweetheart" Maggie took Luis hand in hers and said "I have never seen our Baby as happy as she is when she is with Derek and being that they are having a baby and getting married so if she wants to move into Derek's room then it is ok with me" before looking at Fran and said "Fran is that ok with you" Fran smiled and said "it is ok with me it is hard enough to keep them apart so why keep them apart if we don't have to" and with that decided Penelope grabbed Derek by the hand and pulled him off the couch and headed upstairs.

After Penelope and Derek left the living room everyone else but Maggie, Luis and Carmen got up and began moving to other areas of the house, Carmen got up from her chair and walked across the room to where she sat down beside Maggie and said "sissy I know that you are exhausted but what are you going to do about clothes" Maggie looked at Luis he shrugged his shoulders and she turned to look at Carmen and she sighed loudly before saying "I don't know Carmen but we will figure something out" Carmen reached out and took Maggie's hand in hers and said "well how about we go to the mall and get you some clothes" Maggie said "we can't ask you to do that Carmen" Carmen smiled and said "I know that sissy but I am offering to get you what you clothing you will need, I had to do that for Pen and I when we moved here because of what happened to my house, so what do you say sis?" Maggie smiled and said "ok Carmen but only if you are sure."

Carmen nodded her head and said "I am sure sis, we can go now if you like while Pen is clearing out her room so that when we get back you can put it all away and then have a rest before dinner" Maggie got up and said "ok but let me just freshen up a little before we go" Carmen stood and nodded as she made her way upstairs and towards her bedroom so that she could get some of her cash that she had stashed away and her purse, as she came to Penelope soon to be old bedroom she could hear her in there laughing with Derek she opened the door and saw Penelope piling all her clothes into Derek's arms as he said "Baby Girl you do realize that we are going to need to find a place to put all these" as Penelope placed a kiss on Derek's lips she giggled at the two of them and closed the door and walked into her room.

Within a few minutes Carmen, Maggie and Luis were ready to head to the mall as they got in the car Maggie looked at Carmen and said "I can't believe how much Penelope has grown up over the past few months, now here she is pregnant and getting married and I have you to thank for keeping her safe, happy and healthy" Carmen half smiled at Maggie and replied "sis how can you say that I kept her safe, happy and healthy when on her second day with me she is almost killed in my burning house, then she got kidnapped by Alberto's goons and Let's not mention the fact that I only just found out that she was having sex and is now pregnant" Carmen tried to hold back her tears and continued "I failed her Maggie, I failed her."


	44. Chapter 44

This chapter contains sexual content

When We First Met

Ch 44

Maggie hugged her sister and said, "I can say that you kept her safe because she is with the man she loves, she is the happiest I have seen her in years and she is alive and well that is how I can say it Carmen". Carmen wiped her eyes and said, "Penelope was a god send for me Mags, she kept me together when I was falling apart and I don't know what I would have done without her".

Sarah, Desiree and Fran smiled as they walked over toward the door, Luis smiled and said, "I want to thank the three of you for everything you have done to keep my baby safe". Fran grinned and said, "Penelope is family and family does anything it can to keep family safe", Luis nodded his head and said, "so true Fran".

Luis said, "the time we were apart from here was torture, we didn't know if she was alive or if Alberto had her somewhere like he did us, I can only imagine what she has been through". Fran nodded her head and said, "Penelope has been through so much for her young age but she hasn't let anything that happened keep her down".

Maggie looked up and smiled and said, "it's so obvious that our baby thinks the world of you three wonderful ladies and your amazing son", Fran said, "we feel the same way about her, I have three daughters and a son now and I wouldn't want it any other way". They were all laughing and talking as they walked out of the house being careful to close and lock the door behind them.

After getting Penelopes clothes put away Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you are so beautiful baby, so damn beautiful". She turned in his arms and said, "I love you Derek", he kissed her lips gently at first but when she deepened the kiss everything became heated very quickly.

They wasted no time in getting each others clothes off before collapsing on the bed, Derek hovered over her smiling for just a few seconds before thrusting inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he filled her completely, Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her nails raking up and down his back.

As they moved as one the room was filled with their moans and groans of passion, Penelope arched her back and met Derek thrust for glorious thrust as each touch brought them both closer to release. Derek slowly kissed his way down her perfect body, when Penelope felt his lips on her nipple she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes, oh god yes Derek".

He looked up at her and said, "my baby likes that doesn't she"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "oh god yes, more, more I need more", he winked at her and said, "as you wish". Penelope screamed his name as he pounded into her over and over, Derek leaned down and started gently licking, sucking and biting on the side of her neck leaving marks that would later become proof of their latest interlude.

Derek smiled against her neck when he felt her starting to tighten up around him, Penelope wrapped her arms and legs tighter around the love of her life as they both came with each others names on their lips. Derek kissed her lips passionately and moaned, "I love you baby girl", she gasped for air as she moaned, "I love you to Derek".

He practically growled as he collapsed on the bed beside her, she rolled over onto her side and kissed his chest and said, "oh my god Derek that was, that was". He kissed the top of her head and said, "amazingly perfect". She looked up at him and said, "it's like I can't get enough of you", he laughed and said, "you say that like it's a bad thing".

She smiled and said, "oh no handsome, that is definitely a good thing", he kissed her lips gently and said, "you and our baby are my life Penelope and I will do whatever it takes to keep you two safe". She sighed happily and said, "I have never been happier than I am right now, I have you, our baby and the one thing I never thought I would have in my life again, my parents, my parents are alive and well Derek".

He grinned and said, "I can only imagine how happy you are", she sighed and said, "only 24 hours ago I thought they were both dead but today they are alive and well and now they will get to see us get married and they will be around to watch our little ones grow up". He kissed her lips and said, "that they will goddess, that they will.

Penelope quickly straddled his waist and said, "are you ready for more celebrating"?, he put his hands on her hips and said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she laughed and said, "never my love, never". As she slowly sank down on him he moaned her name as they started making slow and very passionate love yet again to celebrate their wonderful life.


	45. Chapter 45

When We First Met

Chapter 45

The past 6 months have gone by so quickly and now a very pregnant Penelope stood looking out the window watching as her family decorated the backyard by hanging balloons for her birthday, Penelope was off in her own little world as she ran her hands over her belly so she didn't hear Derek come in the door Derek walked over to where Penelope was standing and wrapped his arms around her Penelope flinched a little and he said "sorry Baby I didn't mean to scare you" before he placed a kiss to the side of her neck as he said "what is going on in that pretty little head of yours Baby Girl" she turned slightly and looked Derek in the eye and said "I was just thinking about our baby."

Derek moved his hand to Penelope's swollen belly and within seconds he felt the small kicks of his baby he couldn't help but smile knowing that there was apart of him growing inside the love of his life he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately before he broke the kiss and said "are you ready to go celebrate your birthday Baby" Penelope nodded and said "lead the way Handsome, lead the way" and as they intertwined their fingers and started through the house there was a knock at the door just as they were about turn and head to the front door Desiree called out to Penelope, Derek kissed Penelope's lips and said "go and see what Desi wants and I will get the door" Penelope released his hand and headed to the back door.

Penelope walked out into the backyard and over to where Desiree was standing and said "you called for me" Desiree said "yes I did, I wanted to know what you think about the colors" Penelope smiled and looked around the yard and said "I love the colors Desi, it looks great" just then she felt a little twinge in her lower back but she didn't think much of it as she had been getting a few twinges here and there and when she asked her doctor about it her doctor said "they are Braxton Hicks contractions which are practice contractions that help to prepare the mother to be for when the real contractions and labor begin" Penelope reached around and began to rub the spot where she had just felt the twinge, Derek walked out the back door with their friends right behind him and when he saw Penelope holding her back he ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms and said "are you ok Baby" Penelope nodded and rested against his chest.

Just then Hotch, Emily Spencer and JJ made their way over to where Derek, Penelope and Desiree were standing and JJ said "ohhhh my god Pen you have gotten bigger since I saw you last" Penelope sighed and said "it's nice to see you to Jayje" JJ laughed and said "I didn't mean it like that Pen, what I meant to say was that you look beautiful" Penelope smiled and said "thanks Jayje" Emily said "so how does it feel to be 17" Penelope chuckled and said "well I feel like a beached whale but other than that I don't feel any older" everyone laughed and Derek said "you don't look like a beached whale Baby you look absolutely gorgeous carrying our child" Penelope turned and placed a kiss to his lips, the happy couple heard "get a room" come from across the other side of the yard.

Derek broke the kiss and smiled as he took Penelope's hand and they began walking over to where the tables were laid out with all of Penelope's favorite foods, he helped Penelope to sit down at the picnic table before he grabbed a plate for the both of them and began to fill each plate with food he made sure to get all of Penelope's favorites he placed her plate down in front of her and took his seat beside her and being that Penelope was sitting sideways due to her belly getting in the way of the table he pulled her close against him and wrapped is arm around her, they waited until everyone else sat down at the table before starting to eat.

Throughout lunch Penelope was getting more and more twinges but they weren't just in her lower back now they were starting in her belly and going to her back, just as she was finishing the last of her lunch she gasped as a sharp pain rippled through her body everyone looked at Penelope with a look of concern on their faces as she grabbed at her belly especially Derek he dropped his fork and quickly wiped his hand and turned so that he was facing her and said "are you ok Goddess" she took a few deep breaths as the pain started to subside and she said "yeah Handsome I am fine, our little thinks that my organs are its own personal playground and is kicking up a storm."

Derek wasn't quite sure whether to believe it or not but he let it go and said "ok Baby but I want you to let me know if there is anything I can do for you" Penelope stood up and excused herself and headed inside, once she was inside she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, after she finished relieving herself she washed her hands and just as she was about to dry her hands she was hit with another sharp pain but this one was much more painful then the one she had just a few minutes ago she dropped to her knees and let out a scream as she held her belly, Derek heard Penelope scream and jump up from the table and ran inside calling her name Penelope knocked on the bathroom door to let derek know where she was and Derek quickly made his way to the bathroom he opened the door only to see Penelope on the floor.


	46. Chapter 46

When We First Met

Ch 46

Derek got down beside her on the floor and said, "baby what happened"?, she looked up at him and said, "it hurts Derek, it hurts", he looked up to see everybody standing at the door. Maggie and Luis ran into the room and Maggie said, "is it the baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "I've been having pains in my back that rotate into my stomach".

Fran said, "for how long honey"?, Penelope said, "most of the afternoon, at first they weren't so bad but now they are, ahhhhhhhhhhh my god", Derek said, "we need to get you to the hospital baby girl". Derek, Luis and Hotch helped Penelope up off the floor and Derek intertwined fingers with her as they made their way downstairs.

Carmen said, "did your water break"?, she opened her mouth to say no and then that is when she felt something warm gush down onto her feet, she looked up at her mom, Carmen and Fran and said, "I'm scared, what if something's wrong with the baby, it's not time, it's not time". Maggie put Penelope's face in her hands and said, "the baby is fine Penelope, just stay calm and we will get you to the hospital okay"?, she nodded her head in agreement as everybody made their way toward their cars.

Derek and Maggie climbed into the backseat with Penelope while Carmen and Fran climbed into the front beside Luis, Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "here comes another one". Derek kissed her temple and said, "we'll be there in a few minutes baby girl, just breathe, just breathe", after the pain subsided she laid her head down on his shoulder.

A few minutes later Penelope was being wheeled into the hospital on a gurney, the doctor quickly checked her out and said, "Ms. Garcia you are fully dilated and ready to deliver". Penelope said, "it's to early, it isn't time, it isn't time", the doctor said, "your baby doesn't want to wait, we need to get you into delivery now".

She looked up at Derek and her mom and said, "can they come with me"?, she said, "yes but we need to go now", Penelope looked up at her dad and said, "I love you daddy". Luis kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you to baby" and as Penelope, Maggie and Derek disappeared through the double doors Fran put her hand on Luis's shoulder and said, "everything's going to be fine Luis".

He looked up at her and said, "I hope so Fran, I'm really worried though because it isn't time yet, it isn't time, what if something's wrong with the baby or with Penelope"?, Fran said, "listen to me Luis, we can't think like that, we have to be strong for Penelope and the baby, do you hear me"?, he nodded his head as Carmen wrapped her arms around him.

Penelope was quickly prepared for delivery and with Derek and her mom by her side she looked at the doctor and said, "another one's coming, another one's coming", The doctor said, "alright I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to stop"?, she nodded her head and started pushing and she didn't stop until the doctor told her to.

After the contraction was over Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing great sweetness", Maggie smiled and said, "he's right honey, you are doing great". Penelope looked up at them with tears in her eyes and said, "what if something's wrong with the baby, what if I did something wrong"?, the doctor looked at her and said, "Penelope the baby has a strong heartbeat and everything seems fine".

A couple of minutes later Penelope was hit with several contractions one right after the other and finally the doctor was able to say, "on the next contraction we are going to deliver the baby". She looked up at Derek and said, "I can't do this", he kissed her gently and said, "yes you can baby girl, yes you can".

Maggie squeezed her daughters hand and said, "just one more push and then your baby will be here, you can do this Penelope", she felt another pain hitting and said, "here comes the contraction". The doctor said, "alright Penelope, pushhhhhhh" and she did exactly that and it didn't take but a few seconds before the room was filled with the sounds of a baby crying.

Derek kissed the top of Penelope's head and said, "you did it Penelope, you did it", she looked up at the doctor and said, "how's the baby, how's the baby"?, the doctor cleaned up the baby a little and said, "she's fine, she has 10 little fingers and 10 little toes". Penelope said, "she, did you say she"?, the doctor handed Penelope the baby and said, "congratulations momma, here's your daughter".

Tears of joy streamed down her face as she saw her beautiful daughter for the first time


	47. Chapter 47

When We First Met

Chapter 47

Maggie leaned in and kissed her daughter before saying "oh Baby your little girl is beautiful, she looks just like her Mommy" Derek reached out and moved the blanket away from his daughters face so that he could get a better look at her and as soon as he saw her his heart filled with so much love and he said "I agree my little Baby Girl is very beautiful" Penelope leaned in and placed a kiss on her wriggling daughters head just then a nurse interrupted the family bonding session when she said "Miss Garcia, I need to take your baby so I can get her all cleaned up, weighed and measured for you and then you can have her back" Penelope reluctantly handed her small wriggling baby over to the nurse.

Penelope's doctor looked up at Penelope and said "ok Penelope, I am going to give you a little something to help you to contract so that we can deliver the placenta" Penelope just nodded as she wasn't really paying attention to what the doctor was saying she was looking past the doctor as she watched the nurse cleaning up her baby, Derek pressed a kiss to Penelope's temple before releasing her and stepping away from the hospital bed he walked over to where the nurse had taken their baby and pulled out his cell phone and bought up the camera the nurse saw Derek standing there with his phone in hand and smiled and said "go ahead and get some photos of your baby girl" and with that Derek began taking a few photos.

Derek watched as the nurse unwrapped his tiny Baby Girl and as soon as the cool air of the room touched her skin she let out a loud cry and began wriggle around on the small bed as the nurse started to cleaned her off, when Penelope heard her daughter cry she pushed herself up in the bed and tried to see what was going on but she couldn't see due to the nurse standing in the way and she asked "is she ok, what is happening, why is she crying like that" Derek made his way back over to Penelope and took her hand in his and said "she is fine Baby, she started to cry when the nurse unwrapped her, she didn't like the cool air touching her skin and the nurse is just cleaning her off ok, so just relax and you will have her in your arms again in just a few minutes."

After a few minutes the nurse handed over the sleeping tiny bundle of joy to her Mommy she was nice and clean and wrapped up in a pink blanket with a little pink hat on her tiny head, Penelope couldn't help but smile at the tiny girl in her arms as she was a perfect combination of herself and Derek from her light caramel skin tone to her little button nose to her jet black hair with tight ringlets just like her Daddy, Penelope turned to Derek and said "would you like to hold your daughter" Derek smiled and said "of course, I would love to hold our little Baby Girl."

Penelope handed the sleeping baby over to Derek and watched as he cradled her in his big arms, Derek couldn't believe how tiny she was he leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead and said "hello my little Baby Girl, I am your Daddy and I just want you to know that I love you very much and I am so happy that you are finally here" he smiled as he watched his tiny angel as she opened her eyes before she started to cry unsure of what was wrong he moved his now crying daughter to his shoulder and began to gently rub her back to try and settle her but she didn't settle so he looked up to Penelope but he heard Maggie say "maybe she is hungry" he gently sat down on the side of the bed and said "Baby Girl have you decided how you are going to feed her" Penelope shook her head and said "not yet but I want to do what is best for our little girl maybe I will try and breastfeed her."

Derek waited for Penelope to get herself ready once she was ready he handed the now wriggling girl over and with Maggie's help the little girl was latched on to her mothers breast and it didn't take long before she got the hang of suckling and pretty soon she had had her fill and she pulled away Penelope moved the little girl against her shoulder and began to pat and rub gentle circles on her back until she heard a little burp when Derek heard his little girl he laughed and said "that's my girl" Maggie looked down at her daughter and grand-daughter and she felt nothing but pride as she watched mother and daughter bond it reminded her of herself when Penelope was born, Penelope looked up at her mother and said "Mama would you like to meet your grand-daughter" Maggie smiled as Penelope handed the now sleeping baby over.


	48. Chapter 48

When We First Met

Ch 48

The doctor walked over and said, "Penelope we're going to move you up to your room", Derek smiled as the doctor said, "she will be up on the second floor in room 200". Penelope said, "while they are moving me and the baby why don't you go out and tell everybody the room number"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "we'll see you two soon".

Maggie hugged her daughter and kissed her grandaughter on the top of the head and said, "I love you both so much", Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "we love you to momma". Derek and Maggie headed over to the door and before he walked out Derek turned around and blew his two baby girls a kiss".

Luis was pacing back and forth across the waiting room as he waited on word of how Penelope was doing, JJ walked over and said, "Mr. Garcia, they are both going to be fine". He smiled at JJ and said, "thanks JJ", she smiled and said, "I can't wait to see Penelope and the baby", Luis opened his mouth to say the same thing but he saw Derek and Maggie walking toward them.

Derek smiled and said, "they are both fine", Luis said, "so did she have a boy or girl"?, Maggie smiled and said, "congratulations grandpa, your daughter is the proud momma of a beautiful little girl". Derek pulled out his cell and handed it to Luis and said, "here are a few pictures of our little angel.

Luis and the gang were all smiles as they went through picture after picture", Luis said, "and how is my baby"?, Maggie said, "she is doing great, exhausted but great". JJ said, "when do we get to see them"?, Derek said, "they are moving them both into baby girls room right now but we can go see them in room 200 in a few minutes".

Emily smiled and said, "congratulations daddy", Derek was beaming as he said, "thanks Em", Luis said, "have you two got a name picked out for the baby yet"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes we had decided on a name for a boy and a name for a girl". JJ said, "well what's the name"?, he laughed and said, "Penelope wanted to be the one to tell you".

They looked up when a nurse walked over and said, "Ms. Garcia is in her room and ready for visitors", Derek smiled as they all headed toward the elevators. A few minutes later they were all walking into the room, Luis walked over to the bed and kissed Penelope on the top of the head and smiled as he looked down at his sleeping grandaughter.

Penelope looked up at her father and said, "would you like to hold her"?, he grinned and said, "yes please", she gently handed the baby over to her father and smiled as Derek sat down beside her on the bed. Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "how are you doing sweetness"?, she took a deep breath and said, "tired but amazing".

Luis looked down at the sleeping bundle and said, "ohhhh honey she's beautiful", Maggie walked over and said, "she looks a lot like her momma don't you think"?, tears streamed down his face as he nodded his head yes. Luis looked at Penelope and said, "I'm so proud of you Penelope, so so very proud".

She laid her head down on Derek's shoulder and yawned and said, "the doctor said that she is doing great even though she is a little early", Derek kissed her temple and said, "did they give you anything for pain"?, she nodded her head and said, "they sure did handsome". Reid looked over Luis shoulder and said, "ohhhh Garcia she's beautiful".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Spencer", Emily, Aaron and JJ smiled as they said in unison, "she's adorable", Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe that she is finally here". Fran smiled as she walked over to Luis and said, "ohhhhh look at the little angel", Luis smiled and said, "here you go grandma".

Fran held out her arms and smiled happily as Luis put the baby in her arms, she looked up at Derek and Penelope and said, "what's her name"?, Derek looked at Penelope who smiled and said, "everybody we want you to meet Dakota Louise Garcia Morgan". Carmen smiled and said, "I'm honored that you are naming your beautiful little girl after me".

Penelope hugged her aunt and said, "we wanted her to have a strong name and Dakota Louise seemed to fit", Fran looked down at her grand-daughter and said, "I couldn't agree more". Penelope sighed happily as she closed her eyes, it didn't take long before she had drifted off to sleep, Derek then kissed her gently on the temple before laying her back on the bed.

He looked down at her and smiled and whispered, "sleep well my love, sleep well", he then looked up at his daughter as she was being passed around so that everybody could hold her. Finally a few minutes later JJ handed Derek the baby and said, "here you go daddy", he held the baby close to him as he lowered his head and kissed the top of her head.

She yawned and moved a little before falling right back to sleep, Derek smiled and said, "daddy loves you Dakota, I love you and your momma both so very much". Fran walked over and laid her head on her sons shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you baby boy", he smiled at his mom and said, "she's so beautiful momma".

Fran smiled and said, "that she is honey, that she is" and everybody stood there smiling as they watched Derek with his daughter


	49. Chapter 49

When We First Met

Chapter 49

Penelope woke up a few hours later and looked around the room only seeing her family left, she looked at each of her family members but when she saw Derek with their daughter cradled in his arms feeding her a bottle and she couldn't help but smile she laid there quietly as she watched him interact with their daughter and it made her heart swell with so much love, Derek looked up and noticed that Penelope was now awake and said "hey Baby Girl, did you have a good nap" Penelope smiled and said "yes I did Handsome" Derek stood up with Dakota as she continued to drink from her bottle and made his way over to Penelope he sat down on the edge of the bed and Penelope leaned forward and placed a kiss to the top of Dakota's head.

After Dakota was finished with her bottle and had burped Derek handed her over to Penelope, Fran walked over to Penelope and Derek and said "we are going to go and get something to eat and drink, would you like anything" Derek looked at Penelope before looking to his Mamma and said "Mamma can I get a bottle of juice and a packet of chips please" Fran smiled and said "sure Baby Boy, Penelope would you like something" Penelope shook her head and said "I will share what Derek is getting" and with that everyone left the room, Penelope shuffled over on the bed so that Derek could sit on the bed properly Derek toed off his shoes and climbed on to the bed he settled down and wrapped his arm around his Baby Girl.

Penelope settled in against Derek and rested her head on his chest as they stared down at their tiny baby watching as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep Derek placed a kiss to the top of Penelope's head and said "I can wait to have a house filled with little angels like her" Penelope laughed and said "Handsome let's get used to having one little angel first and then we can talk about having more" Derek moved slightly and lowered his head and pressed his lips to Penelope's giving her a soft and gentle kiss, just then he heard someone clear their throat and he broke the kiss only to turn and see an older nurse standing there with a look of disgust on her face.

The nurse enters the room and says "young man those hospital beds are for patients only so can you get off" Derek looked at the nurse and was going to say something to her when she said "I told you to get off the bed, now do it" in a raised tone of voice which startled Dakota who began to cry Derek quickly got off the bed as Penelope tried to settle the now screaming baby, he walked over to the nurse and said "see what you have done, you have upset my daughter" the nurse looked at him and then over at Penelope and the baby and said "well that is because you are too young to know how to take care for a child properly and if you had of stuck to your own kind then that poor young girl wouldn't be here right now,would she" Derek was about to answer when he heard Luis say "how dare you speak about my son in law like you bitch."

As their family entered the room Derek made his way back to Penelope who was now just as upset as her daughter the nurse looked at them and said "how can you condone this" as she pointed at Penelope and Derek before she continued "how can you stand by and watch as that poor girls life is destroyed by becoming an unwed young mother" Maggie made her way over to stand by Penelope on the other side of the bed to try and comfort her daughter while Derek tried to comfort Dakota as Luis said "how can such a cold heartless bitch be a nurse and help women to bring new life into the world, just because you don't agree with my 17 year old daughter being a teen mother doesn't mean you can go around abusing her and be racist to her husband to be" Fran stepped forward and said "you have no right to speak to my son like the way You just spoke to him and I will make sure that he and my daughter in law make a complaint against you as I will be and I am sure that Penelope's parents will be too" the nurse pushed past everyone and left the room.

Everyone finally was calmed down and Derek said "I will be back in a minute I am just going to go to the nurses station" without waiting for an answer he walked out of the room and down the hall towards the nurses station when he reached the nurses station there was one nurse sitting there doing some paperwork and he said "excuse me Ma'am" the nurse looked up and said "yes, how can I help you" Derek replied "I was wondering if there is someone that I can talk to as I would like to report a nurse for being abusive" the nurse dropped her pen and said "I am the nursing unit manager (NUM) so I can help you" Derek gave the nurse a half smile and said "that would be greatly appreciated, thank you" the nurse stood up grabbed her pen and a notepad and said "we can talk in my office or we can talk in the room" Derek replied "can we talk in my fiancées room please" the nurse nodded as Derek turned and began heading back to Penelope's room with the nurse right behind him.

When Derek and the nurse reached Penelope's room they entered the room and the nurse closed the door behind them she watched as Derek sat down on the bed next to Penelope as she sat on the end of the bed and looked at Derek before saying "can you tell me what happened for you to want to make a complaint" Derek sighed and said "well my fiancée and I were sitting just like we are now when an older nurse came in and told me to get off the bed as they are only for patients and when I didn't move as quickly as she would have liked me to she raised her voice at me which startled our baby and she began to cry and when I said something to her she said well that is because you are too young to know how to take care for a child properly and if you had of stuck to your own kind then that poor young girl wouldn't be here right now, would she just as our families were returning to the room and the she said to my soon to be father in law how can you stand by and watch as that poor girls life is destroyed by becoming an unwed young mother."

Fran said "the way she spoke to my son was completely out of line and I will be filing a complaint against her for verbal abuse and racism" the nurse looked around the room and when she saw everyone nodding in agreement she knew that they were now one pissed off family and she was going to do everything in her power to make what had happened right she looked at Derek once again and said "can you tell the name of the nurse or what she looks like" Derek wasn't sure of her name but he said "I am not sure of her name but I can tell you what she looks like, she is about your height, a little stocky with short blonde hair" the nurse thought about it for a moment as there was only one person fitting that description and that this was not the first complaint against her, the nurse said "thank you for that I will deal with this issue and I can guarantee that she will not will not trouble you again."

The nurse left the room and headed to the break room which is where she saw nurse Stella Frankston go, when she got to the break room she was glad that there as no one else in there except for Stella and she said "Stella can I see you in my office please" Stella stood up and grabbed her coffee and followed the NUM to her office as she took her seat, the NUM closed the door she then walked over and sat down in her chair and began "Stella I have called you in here because I have just had several complaints from a family about you verbally abusing a teen patient who had just had a baby and for being racist towards the baby's father, now as you know this is not the first complaint to made against you but this complaint is a lot more serious, as this hospital will not tolerate any sort of abuse or racism whether it be against a patient or staff member so I need you to collect your belongings and leave as you are no longer and employee of this hospital and I will be talking with the hospital administrator and then you will be called in for a meeting with him" Stella stood with her coffee mug in hand and threw the mug across the room narrowly missing the NUM's head before storming out of the office.


	50. Chapter 50

When We First Met

Ch 50

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "what was wrong with that nurse"?, Derek shrugged her shoudlers and said, "I don't know baby girl but the nice nursing supervisor will take care of her". Fran put her hand on Penelope's shoulder and said, "everybody isn't like her sweetie, now you need to calm down because the baby can sense something's wrong."

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "you're right, you're right" and she took a couple of deep breaths and smiled as she looked down at her now sleeping daughter. Derek looked up when there was a knock at the door, he smiled and said, "come in, come in", the nurse smiled and said, "I just wanted to let you know that the problem with Stella has been taken care of".

Derek said, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened to her"?, the nurse smiled and said, "she was immediately terminated for verbal abuse and for racism". Penelope said, "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name the last time you were in here", the nurse smiled as she held out her hand and said, "my name is Marcia, Marcia Fuller".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you for being so nice to us", Marcia smiled and said, "honey you are very welcome, unfortunately you will find that not everybody supports a mixed relationship and Stella is one of those people". Derek kissed the top of Penelope's head and said, "I love my baby girl and I don't care what anybody else thinks".

Marcia smiled and said, "I feel the same way Mr. Morgan, you see I myself am from mixed parents, my momma is white and my daddy is black", Penelope smiled and said, "you are a beautiful person on the inside and on the outside". Marcia blushed and said, "thank you Ms. Garcia, that is very nice of you to say".

Marcia said, "I didn't get to know my parents", Penelope said, "I'm so sorry did they pass on"?, she said, "no, my biological mom gave me up for adoption". Derek said, "so you've never met your biological parents"?, she shook her head and said, "no, I haven't", Penelope said ,"have you ever thought about trying to find them through your medical records"?, Marcia smiled and said, "as a matter of fact I have been giving that a lot of thought Penelope".

Penelope said, "did your adoptive parents tell you anything about your biological parents"?, she took a deep breath and said, "only that my momma wanted to keep me but her parents wouldn't let her because my daddy was black". When Penelope heard those words she remembered hearing those words before but they were coming from her aunt Carmen.

Marcia said, "well Ms. Garcia I'm going to go and let you spend some time with your family and rest but if you need anything else please don't hesitate to let me know". Penelope grinned and said, "thank you and we will", as Marcia started heading toward the door Penelope said, "there is one thing that you can do for me Marcia".

Penelope said, "can you do me a favor and call me Penelope please"?, she laughed and said, "thank you Penelope", Derek said, "and please call me Derek". Marcia nodded her head and said, "I am so sorry that Stella acted the way she did, behavior like that will not now or ever be tolerated by me or this hospital".

Everybody then watched as Marcia walked out the door, Penelope then said, "would it be okay if I talked to my aunt Carmen alone for a few minutes please"?, everybody nodded their heads as they stood up and headed out into the hall. Carmen walked over and sat down on the bed beside Penelope and the baby and said, "what did you want to talk about honey"?, Penelope smiled up at Carmen and said, "do you remember the conversation that you and I had about your baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah I remember".

Penelope said, "auntie I think that Marcia might be your daughter", Carmen smiled and said, "honey, do you realize how many people out there in the world are put up for adoption everyday because their parents couldn't keep them"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do but". Carmen said, "Penelope honey I know that you want to help but the chances of Marcia being my daughter is slim to none".

Penelope smiled at her aunt as she handed Dakota to her, she took a deep breath and wondered if she was right, she wondered if Marcia was Carmen's daughter and as she watched her aunt smile she knew that she had to find out one way or another.


	51. Chapter 51

When We First Met

Chapter 51

As visiting hours came to an end Derek and the family left the hospital, Penelope was sitting in her bed with Dakota cradled in her arms as she fed the tiny little girl when there was a knock on the door she grabbed her sheet and covered herself and Dakota with it and then said "come in" she watched the door open and Marcia entered the room and closed the door behind her and made her way over to the bed and said "may I sit with you for a little while" Penelope smiled and said "of course you can" Marcia moved the seat closer to the bed and sat down she looked at Penelope and said "so how are you feeling" Penelope replied "I am ok, a little tired and a little scared at being here on my own but I will be ok" Marcia said "well I am going to be here all night so I will check in on you and if you need anything I will be here to help, ok."

Penelope and Marcia sat there talking for over an hour about anything and everything including the conversation about Marcia's biological parents that they had started earlier, Penelope said "so Marcia what do you know about you biological parents other than your Mom not being able to keep you and that your father was black" Marcia sighed and said "well from what my adoptive parents have told me my Mom was only about 16 or 17 years old when I was born and she was able to name me but other than that I don't know anything else about them" Penelope said "I could help you to find your biological parents if you like as I am pretty good with computers" Marcia smiled and said "you don't have to do that but it would be greatly appreciated."

Penelope said "it would be my pleasure to help you after you help me and my fiancée out today and I will give me a chance to see what I will be working with as I will be doing the same thing to help my aunt out as she has a similar story but instead of looking for her parents she will be looking for her daughter that her father made her give up for adoption when she was 16 years old" Marcia couldn't believe what she was hearing and thought maybe just maybe her biological Mom was closer than she thought before she said "what is it that you need to get started" Penelope replied "I will need a computer and an Internet connection" Marcia stood up and said "well I have both of those how about while I go and get them you finish feeding and then we can get started" Penelope nodded and with that Marcia left the room.

Penelope finished feeding Dakota and put her up on her shoulder and began to gently pat her back after a few minutes Dakota burped and spit up a little bit of milk on Penelope's gown, Penelope then laid her daughter down on the bed in front of her and unwrapped her then leaned over and grabbed a diaper and some baby wipes and proceeded to her daughters diaper, Marcia went to her office and grabbed her laptop and the power pack and headed back to Penelope's room when she reached the room she knocked on the door and when she heard Penelope say "come on in Marcia" she opened the door and entered the room just as Penelope was laying her baby back in the clear plastic crib.

Marcia pulled the portable table over the bed and placed her laptop on it and then plugged in the power charger as Penelope turned it on, when the log in screen came up she turned it to Marcia so that she could enter her password once that was done Marcia turned the laptop back to Penelope who opened up a web browser page and as her finger began fling across the keyboard as she bought up the page for births, deaths and marriages record and said "I need to know your full name and your date of birth please" Marcia said "my full name is Marcia Jade Fuller and my date of birth is 31st August 1986" Penelope typed in all the details that she had and began her search it didn't take long as there weren't many babies named Marcia born in 1986 well in fact there was only 1 Penelope turned to Marcia and said "I have found your birth certificate but unfortunately it is sealed" Marcia let out a loud sigh as she slumped forward in her seat.

Penelope giggled and said "now I said it was sealed but what I didn't mention was that I can get through any sealed documents with just a few strokes on the keyboard" as he made those few strokes on the keyboard the file became unsealed and when she opened the file and began to scroll through it she couldn't believe her eyes when she came to the birth mothers name, Penelope smiled and looked at Marcia and said "I am in would you like to see what your real birth certificate says" Marcia jumped from her seat and leaned over and looked at the screen and there in black and white was the name of her mother she smiled and without thinking she wrapped her arms around Penelope and said "thank you Penelope, thank you so much now I just need to find a way of checking whether she is alive or not and if she is whether she wants to be apart of my life."

Penelope pulled back and said "Marcia I am willing to bet that she is still alive and I am sure she would love to meet you, what mother in her right mind wouldn't want to meet her long lost daughter especially one as caring, kind and helpful as you" Marcia said "thank you again Penelope you are one very mature young woman" Penelope looked back at the screen and at the mothers name again she smiled as she knew that she was right when she said to her aunt that Marcia might be her daughter and there on the screen in black and white print just proved it and when she came to visit tomorrow she would tell her just what she had found while helping Marcia find her biological parents.


	52. Chapter 52

When We First Met

Ch 52

Early the next morning Penelope opened her eyes and saw her aunt Carmen holding Dakota, she smiled at her and said, "good morning auntie", Carmen looked up at her and said, "good morning honey, how did you sleep"?, she stretched and said, "I slept great, Kota only woke up 2 times for a feeding and she fell right back to sleep".

Carmen said, "she is so beautiful, she reminds me a lot of my little girl", Penelope said, "about that", Carmen looked up and said, "what was that dear"?, Penelope said, "you remember Marcia from yesterday, the one that put that rude nurse in her place"?, Carmen nodded her head and said, "I sure do, she was a very nice young lady".

Penelope grinned and said, "well after Derek left lastnight Marcia came back into my room and we were sitting and talking about her biological mom and dad". Carmen nodded her head as Penelope said, "I told her that I would like to help her find her biological parents", Carmen smiled and said, "that was really nice of you sweetie".

Dakota started moving around in Carmen's arms and she leaned down and kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "there there little one, you're fine, you're fine". She then put the baby up on her shoulder and after a few pats to her back she was out like a light, Penelope grinned and said, "you are great with her auntie", Carmen grinned as she laid the baby back down in the crib.

She sat back down and said, "were you able to help Marcia"?, she nodded her head and said, "indeed I was", Carmen said, "that's great I'm glad that you were able to help her". Penelope said, "all it took was a computer and an internet connection and after a few minutes I was able to find out that her file was sealed".

Carmen said, "that doesn't sound good", Penelope said, "usually it isn't buttttt I worked my magic and soon Marcia's full birth certificate was right there in front of us in black and white". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "do you remember the talk you and I had yesterday"?, Carmen nodded her head and said, "I sure do".

Penelope said, "good because I have something to tell you", Carmen looked up at her and said, "Penelope you know that you can tell me anything", she took a deep breath and said, "the mothers name on the birth certificate was you auntie Carmen". Her mouth flew open and she said, "wh wh what did you just say"?, she smiled and said, "Marcia is your daughter".

Carmen stood up and walked over and sat down on the side of Penelopes bed and said, "Marcia is my daughter"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes auntie Marcia Jade Fuller is your daughter". Carmen leaned in and hugged Penelope and said, "oh my god I can't believe this", Penelope said, "believe it because it's true".

Carmen said, "what if she doesn't want me"?, Penelope said, "I know for a fact that she wants to find you and get to know you", Carmen smiled at her and said, "really, she really wants to get to know me"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes mam, she told me that lastnight and once she found out her biological momma's name she was so happy".

Marcia was looking at Penelope's chart working on her paperwork and she saw Carmen Louise listed as an emergency contact and a smile came to her face, she got up and headed straight for Penelope's room. She knocked on the door and Penelope said, "come in", the door opened and Marcia said, "good morning Penelope".

Penelope smiled and said, "good morning Marcia, how are you"?, Marcia walked over and said, "I'm great", Penelope said, "good I'm glad", Marcia said, "I was looking at your chart working on your paperwork and I saw a famaliar name as one of your emergency contacts". Penelope smiled and said, "I know you did".

Marcia said, "your aunt is my biological mom", she nodded her head and said, "would you like to meet you mom"?, she smiled and said, "more than anything Penelope, more than anything". Penelope grinned and said, "Marcia this is your mom Carmen, auntie Carmen this is your daughter Marcia", the women turned and faced each other.

Marcia smiled and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that I found you", with tears streaming down Carmen's face she looked at Marcia and said, "would it be alright if I hugged you"?, Marcia nodded her head and said, "definitely". Penelope smiled as mother and daughter were finally reunited after all this time.


	53. Chapter 53

When We First Met

Chapter 53

In the few days that Penelope has been in the hospital Marcia been spending a lot of time in Penelope's room getting to know her new family as well as Derek and his family, now the day had finally come and it was time for Penelope to go home as Marcia readied Penelope's discharge papers Penelope was getting herself dressed while Derek and Fran were getting Dakota dressed in the cute pink outfit that Penelope had set out for her to wear along with matching headband.

Marcia grabbed the paperwork and headed for Penelope's room when she reached the door she knocked when she heard "come in" she opened the door and when saw her new family getting everything ready she felt a little sad that she wasn't going to see them everyday making her way into the room she placed Penelope's discharge papers on the table and looked down at the other new member of the family and smiled Carmen walked over to her newly discovered daughter and said "Marcia how would you like to join us for dinner this evening" Marcia turned to her Mom and said "I would like that very much, but won't it be too much for Penelope to have visitors just after getting home with a new baby."

Penelope walked out of the bathroom and over to where Marcia and Carmen were standing and said "Marcia, I am fine and we love spending time with you so please come to dinner" Marcia sighed before smiling and saying "ok, I will come but only if you are sure Penelope" Penelope smiled and said "I am definitely sure Marcia, you are now apart of this family and we would be honored to get to know you and your adoptive parents better" before she picked up the pen and signed the discharge paperwork.

Derek picked up the baby carrier and placed it on the bed and watched as his Mamma picked up Dakota and placed her in the carrier and strapped her in making sure that the straps weren't to tight, Penelope made her way over to Derek and finished packing her bag and checking around the room just to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything once she was sure that she had everything she was finally ready to go, Luis looked at Penelope and said "I will go and get the car and bring it to the entrance so we can load everything in" Penelope smiled and said "thanks Daddy" Luis walked out of the room and headed for the car.

Marcia picked up the paperwork and left the room only to return a few minutes later with a wheelchair Penelope looked at the wheelchair and said "really Marcia I don't need a wheelchair, I can walk" Marcia replied "sorry Penelope but it is hospital policy that all discharged patients are to be escorted to the front door in a wheelchair" Penelope sighed and said "fine" as she sat down in the wheelchair as Derek grabbed the baby carrier and placed it on Penelope's lap before grabbing the bags, everyone made their way out of the room and towards the elevator.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the front door Penelope looked down at her sleeping daughter before picking the baby carrier and pushed herself up into a standing position then turned around to face her family and said "let's go home" Derek replied "yes Baby Girl let's take our daughter home and get you both settled before tonight's dinner" as he wrapped his arm around her waist, Derek guided his little family towards the exit of the hospital to where Luis was waiting for them, as Derek and Penelope got Dakota's baby carrier set in the base and got themselves seated while Fran, Maggie and Carmen gave Marcia the address and directions to the house before saying "see you at dinner Marcia."

Thirty minutes later the family arrived home and Derek helped Penelope out of the van before he reached for the baby carrier he lifted he carrier out and then wrapped his arm around Penelope and guided her towards the front door just as Derek was about to open the door the door opened to reveal Sarah and Desiree they quickly moved out of the way to allow Derek and Penelope inside, once all the family was in the house Penelope said "I hope you don't mind but I am really tired so I might go and take a nap" Maggie looked at Penelope and said "we don't mind Baby you go and take a nap and if you want we will wake you when Dakota needs feeding" Penelope smiled and said "thank you Mama" Derek looked at Penelope and said "do you want some company or do you want to be alone or awhile" Penelope leaned in and kissed his lips before saying "would you come and lay with me please."


	54. Chapter 54

When We First Met-Ch 54

Derek put his hands on his wifes shoulders as they headed up the stairs, they stopped in the nursery and walked over to the crib, Penelope leaned over and gently laid Dakota in the crib. Derek walked over and kissed the side of Penelope's neck and said, "she's beautiful baby, she is just like her momma".

Penelope sighed as she relaxed into his embrace and said, "I still can't believe she's here", he took a deep breath and said, "me either goddess, me either". Derek reached down and took her by the hand and said, "come on baby girl and let's get you tucked in to rest, she grinned and said, "lead the way my love".

When they walked into their bedroom Penelope said, "it's good to be home isn't it handsome"?, he winked at her and said, "definitely sweetness", she slowly climbed up on the bed and laid down and said, "ahhhhhh that feels good". Derek walked over and covered her up with the comforter and kissed her cheek and said, "rest my love, rest".

She motioned at the bed and said, "come lay with me handsome, keep me warm until I fall asleep", he laughed as he laid down beside her and ever so gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "it feels so good to hold you in my arms". She giggled and said, "just wait till we get the all clear and then I'll show you what feels good".

He laughed and said, "nah nah baby girl don't go and get me all excited", she winked at him and said, "sorry my love", she yawned as she relaxed against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", she grinned and said, "I love you to", he grinned as he watched her close her eyes.

Meanwhile downstairs Carmen was working excitedly as she practically bounced around the kitchen, Maggie walked into the kitchen and said, "it's been a long time since I've seen you this happy sissy". Carmen grinned and said, "thanks Mags, I can't believe that after all of these years I am finally getting to know my daughter".

Maggie walked over and hugged her sister and said, "I'm so happy for you, I'm just sorry that it took so long", Carmen sighed happily and said, "if momma and daddy hadn't made me give her up then I would have got to see her grow up, fall in love, you know all of the major firsts"?, Maggie nodded her head and said, "well the good thing is that now you don't have to miss anymore of her life".

Carmen grinned and said, "that's right Mags, that's right and now there is nobody or nothing that's gonna keep my baby from me ever again", Maggie smiled and said, "believe me Carmen I completely understand". As the two sisters embraced Carmen said, "I know you do Mags, I know you do", Carmen sighed as Maggie ran her hand up and down her back for moral support.

When Penelope had fallen asleep Derek gently climbed out of bed and made his way back to the nursery, he sat down in the rocking chair and watched as his baby daughter slept. He smiled and said, "daddy's here princess and I promise you that nobody is ever gonna hurt you again", he laid his head back against the back of the chair and grinned as his daughter peacefully slept.

Fran walked upstairs to check on everybody and she stopped in front of the nursery and walked inside and said, "she's alright baby boy", he looked up at her and said, "I know momma it's just that I don't want to be very far away from her or her momma, at least not just yet". Fran said, "your dad was the same way with all of you kids".

Derek said, "he was, really"?, Fran said, "he sure did honey, your daddy loved you all so much", Derek stood up and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know momma and I loved him so much, I just wish that he could have seen Dakota". Fran said, "I know honey, I know but don't worry he's seeing everything and he is so proud of the man you became".

She caressed the side of his face and said, "you are an amazing man and I'm proud to call you my son", he smiled and said, "I love you momma", Fran kissed his cheek and said, "I love you to baby boy".They stood there smiling as they looked down at the beautiful angel sleeping peacefully in the crib.


	55. Chapter 55

When We First Met

Chapter 55

It was early evening and Carmen, Maggie and Fran were in the kitchen preparing dinner when there was a knock at the door, Luis got up and answered the door when he opened the door he was greeted by Marcia standing there holding a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine she said "I hope it's ok I am a little early" Luis smiled as he stepped aside and said "it is fine, come on in Marcia" just as Marcia entered the house Carmen and Maggie exited the kitchen and walked over to Marcia who held out the flowers and the wine and said "I wanted to show you how much it means to me to have you in my life after all these years and what better way that flowers and wine" Carmen laughed and said "thank you Marcia, we want you to feel welcome in our already large family."

While dinner was cooking Fran, Maggie, Luis, Carmen and Marcia all sat around the dining table talking about what Marcia's life had been like as a young child to what her life was like now, Carmen sat there listening to her long lost daughter willing her tears not to fall as Marcia

talked about how as a young child she was considered a tomboy and how she would climb trees and play football with all the boys, to becoming more of a girlie girl as a teenager who wore dresses, to now and how she has found love and is planning her wedding, Carmen couldn't believe how much she had missed out on in her daughters life because even though she married years after she had given Marcia up for adoption she and her husband had never managed to get pregnant so after 5 years they gave up trying.

Carmen couldn't take it anymore and got up from the table and headed to the bathroom, once inside she locked the door and leaned back against it as she finally allowed the tears that she had been holding to fall she began sliding down the door until she was crouching bringing her hands to her face to try and stifle the sounds of her sobs but it was too late because all of a sudden there was a knock on the bathroom door and a voice say "are you ok in there sissy" Carmen tried to dry her eyes and compose herself before she answered after a few deep breathes she managed to say "yeah Mags I am fine, I will be out in a minute" Maggie didn't reply she walked back to the rest of the family.

Meanwhile upstairs Derek and Penelope were watching their daughter as she suckled from her mothers breast Dakota's little hand moving slowly from side to side, Penelope bought her free hand up and caressed Dakota's cheek and said "there you go my angel" as Dakota pulled away after getting her fill, Derek reached out and took his daughter from Penelope and said "I will burp her and then I will take her downstairs while you get yourself ready, ok Baby Girl" Penelope smiled and said "ok Handsome that sounds like a good idea" she turned to Derek and pressed her lips to his in a chaste but passionate kiss before getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom.

Derek moved Dakota to his shoulder and began to rub and pat her back gently and after a few minutes he heard his tiny daughter burp loudly he smiled and said "there Daddy's good girl" slowly he moved to the edge of the bed and pushed himself up and headed to the door, Derek headed into Dakota's nursery and laid her down on the change table then he grabbed all the supplies he would need so that he could change her diaper once he had changed her diaper they headed downstairs, as they got to the bottom of the stairs he heard his Mamma call out "kids dinner is ready" he walked over to the kitchen and said "is there anything I can do Mamma" Fran looked at him and said "you can go sit down and look after my grand-daughter" Derek went and took his seat and it wasn't long before Penelope, Sarah and Desiree appeared and took their seats as Carmen, Fran and Maggie bought the meal to the table.

During dinner everyone was talking and laughing when suddenly Dakota started to cry Penelope got up and headed over to her crying daughter and when she reached the bassinet she could see why her daughter was crying her wrap had come loose, Penelope unwrapped Dakota do that she could wrap her properly and that is when she saw it right there on Dakota's outfit was Mommy will you marry Daddy, Penelope turned to look towards the table only to see Derek beside her down on one knee he reached up and took Penelope's hand in his and said "so what do you say Baby Girl will you marry me and make me the happiest guy in the world."


	56. Chapter 56

When We First Met

Ch 56

Penelope looked around the room at all the smiling faces and then down at the love of her life and said, "yes, yes, ohhhhhhh yes Derek of course I'll marry you". Derek stood up and wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, they pulled apart when they heard their family clapping their hands.

Maggie, Luis, Carmen and Marcia walked over and hugged their daughter while Fran and the girls were hugging Derek, Penelope then leaned over and picked Dakota up and patted her back and said, "how is mommas big girl"?, Derek kissed the top of the babies head and said, "she's just excited about her momma and daddy getting married sweetness".

Penelope laughed and said, "oh she is huh"?, he kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "yeppppppp", Maggie smiled and said, "now you two need to set a date".Derek sighed happily and said, "as far as I'm concerned the sooner we get married the better", Penelope said, "same with me momma", Luis said, "well since today is Tuesday how about we plan it for Friday"?, the happy couple looked at each other and smiled before looking around at everybody and saying, "sounds good".

Penelope laid her daughter back down in her swing as they walked back over to the table, by the time their meal was over they had already decided on almost all of the details for their wedding. Desiree smiled when she watched her brother intertwine fingers with his fiancee, it was so good to see them both so happy after everything they had been through.

Derek got up from the table and walked over to his daughter a few minutes later and smiled down as he watched his sleeping angel, he crossed his arms and sighed happily and said, "daddy loves you so much baby girl". Penelope walked over and whispered, "so does momma", Derek grinned and said, "soooo by beautiful wife to be what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I was just thinking about everything

that has happened this past year my love".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "we've definitely been through a lot haven't be goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "that we have my love, that we have". Penelope said, "I still can't believe that we have her, momma and daddy are alive and that we are getting married, it's a lot for me to wrap my head around".

He smiled and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she grinned and said, "you are the love of my life Mr. Morgan", he laughed and said, "and you baby girl are the best thing that has happened to me". Marcia watched how happy her cousin was and couldn't help but smile, she just hoped that one day she would be able to find that kind of love.

Carmen walked over to her daughter and said, "are you alright honey"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm fine momma I was just looking at how happy those two are and wonder if I will ever find that". Carmen wrapped her arms around her and said, "you will honey, you will", she sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe that I finally found you".

Carmen grinned and asid, I never thought that I would see you again and here you are in front of me my beautiful daughter", Marcia laughed and said, "it all seems so unreal doesn't it"?, Carmen laughed and said, "yeah it does". Marcia said, "if it hadn't been for cousin Penelope we still wouldn't have been together".

Penelope walked over and said, "what are you two talking about over here"?, Marcia said, "we were just talking about how if it weren't for you we still wouldn't know that we are mother and daughter". Penelope grinned and said, "I'm glad that I could help, I just had a feeling after hearing your story Marcia that you and Carmem were mother and daughter".

Carmen hugged her and said, "thank you honey for everything you've done for us", Penelope grinned and said, "it's nothing compared to what you did for me". Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled as he watched his beautiful wife to be as she hugged her aunt and her new cousin, he then looked down at his daughter and said, "you have such an amazing future ahead of you angel and we are gonna make sure that it is filled with love, lots and

lots of love".

Fran grinned and said, "who's ready for dessert"?, Penelope walked over and intertwined fingers with Derek as they headed back into the dining room to join their family.


End file.
